


How one Meta-human changed Alex's life.

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex centric, Alex is the best mom, Alex wants kids, Angst, Eliza is excited to be a grandmother, F/F, Family Feels, Side SuperCorp, Some Fluff, finds a teenage meta-human instead, fostering, give it a chance!, may add supercorp on the side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 44,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: 7 months after breaking up with Maggie and Alex finally feels okay again. After a recent surge in what J'onn called 'telekinetic energy', the most powerful surge he has ever felt, the DEO and Supergirl get on the case to find the alien behind it. To Alex and Kara's surprise, they find the culprit is infact a 16 year old year old highschool student.or,The one where Alex finds a very powerful orphaned meta-human who's only trying to control her powers, takes her in solely so she can keep an eye on her as she learns, and ends up with everything she's ever wanted.





	1. Meeting Izzy

**Author's Note:**

> Alex centric, but lots of Kara and the gang! give it a chance! this chapter is an opening, the next chapters are everyone getting to know one another, until they're one big family!
> 
> I also changed the layout of Alex's room, to have two private bedrooms, the whole bed out in the open creeped me out for some reason

It's been just over a month since this Telekinetic or whatever energy made itself known. Now, Alex didn't feel anything was different, she supposes it must be a telepathic thing, only people with mind powers can feel others with mind powers. Still, she’s never gone in so blind before, but she trusts J'onn, and trusts his judgement. This is why she finds herself walking around one of the more crappy neighbourhoods of National city with her boss, while her sister surveys from up above.

They finally had a break in the case, J'onn stating the power getting even stronger with every passing day. Today however, today the power completely surged, meaning whoever the power came from is almost out of control. Following J'onn, who's stated they were very close, only stopping when the lights of an old, run down house begin flickering haphazardly. Alex signals for Kara to land before reaching for her gun.

The lights blow out, and two seconds later all the windows seems to smash into tiny pieces all at the same time. Racing forward, Alex watches as the door flies open and off its hinge, and a middle aged man flies through the air and onto the road. A young teenager follows, couldn’t be older than 16, a crying child close behind her. J'onn makes a hand signal, confirming in fact that the energy is coming from the teenager. Kara flies to take a protective stance between the girl and the man, while Alex aims her gun at her.

"Stop right there!" Alex shouts.

"You don’t get it! you shouldn’t be protecting him!" The young teens screams, anger filling her eyes.

"I said stop! I don’t want to have to shoot a kid"

"He hit him! he’s only three and accidentally broke a glass and that ass hole thought it was okay to hit him!" The girl screams, pointing to the still crying boy.

Alex starts to lower his gun, noticing the very big bruise already visible on his frightened face. The girl stills as she’s told, instead turning to lift the boy into her arms, cradling his head. Kara turns to the man at this, all sympathy gone as she picks him up, tight grip on his arms. 

"I didn’t mean to ruin the house. I just got angry. He promised he wouldn’t touch him" The girl pipes up, a lot calmer than before.

"Is he your brother?" Kara asks gently, after handing the man over to a DEO agent, having shone up moments before as back up.

"No. I- we're foster kids." the girl responds, still holding the now calm boy protectively.

"We promise to find him a better, safe home, but you need to come with us" J'onn pipes up.

The girl goes to protest before her mouth snaps shut, gaze on J'onn as she tilts her head. Alex looks between the two, and all she can do is assume they were communicating telepathically.

"Strong mind you have there, I can't breach it" J'onn says.

"Bet I could breach yours" The girl says with a smirk.

Alex couldn’t believe it, the supposed dangerous alien they were searching for was actually a teenage girl, one who didn’t have any parents. Said girl got into her SUV without any more complaints, having kissed the young boys forehead before handing him over to their most friendly looking agent. She had yet to know her name, not even J'onn was able to get it out of her. She was a complete mystery.

\-------

Getting back to headquarters, Alex hesitated before deciding the girl wasn’t really a threat and that there was no need locking a kid up one of their cells. Leading the young girl to her lab, followed by Kara and J'onn (Winn had tried to follow, but one sharp look from J'onn sent him packing). The girl imediatley made herself comfortable on one of the beds, hopping up onto it, swinging her legs back an forth. 

"So, lemme guess, you wanna ask me a bunch of questions like whether I’m human or not, or maybe how long I’ve had these powers, ooooooo or about where my parents are?" The teenager says with a smirk.

"How about we start with your name?" Alex asks simply, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Izzy"

"Short for?"

"Does that even matter?" Izzy questions, eyebrow raised.

Alex sighs deeply, patience already thinning. Staring at her sister for help, the girl always being better with people, she watches as Kara steps forward, bright smile in place.

"No, I suppose not. I'll use one of your questions, are you human?" Kara asks nicely.

"Yup, as human as they come. I mean, I’ve no idea who my dad is, but you can test me, if you want" the teen responds easily.

"And your mom?" Kara pries.

"Dead."

"Oh- I, sorry" Kara says awkwardly.

"It's cool, she was crappy anyways" Izzy responds casually, though Alex can see pain in her eyes.

"If it's alright, I’d like to take some blood, find out what exactly's going on" Alex pipes up, pulling on gloves and grabbing the appropriate equipment. 

At Izzy's nod, Alex goes through the motion of taking blood, carefully labelling three different vials before setting them aside to be tested later. After she's finished, she steps back, knowing her boss wanted to have a word with the young girl. 

"I understand that you were protecting that young boy, but you also have to understand that you cant just hurt people, especially civilians" J'onn speaks evenly.

"He deserved it." Izzy starts before sighing. "But yeah, I don’t want to hurt people, I just find it really hard to control sometimes, when im mad, you know?" 

"That’s why you’re here, without proper training to control your powers, you’re a great risk. Supergirl here will help you, she knows a thing or two about having to learn to control a great strength." J'onn continues, pointing towards Kara.

"Cool, that would be great actually" Izzy says, shooting a grateful look towards Kara.

"Once you have them under control, life will be a whole lot easier" Kara chirps cheerfully.

"Could I be like you? you said I’m a great risk right now, meaning I must be pretty powerful, it would be awesome to do something good" Izzy says, excitement filling her eyes.

"You’re just a kid. We're doing this so you can have a normal life, not so you can risk your life" Alex says sternly.

"Lady, I haven’t had a normal life up until this point, why would after make any different?" izzy asks in a challenging tone.

"Hows about we talk about that again after you’ve figured out how to control your powers?" Kara offers to relieve the tension.

"Deal. So looks like im homeless right now, have you guys got a bed I could crash on here?" Izzy asks, feeling quite exhausted from today.

"We do, but I think its best you come stay with me. You’re still a kid in the system, plus it means I can keep an eye on you" Alex says.

"Oh. Okay then" is all the response she received.

\-----

The drive back to Alex's house is a quiet one. Alex took the opportunity to observe the girl in her back-seat, who's currently playing games on her phone. The girl had chestnut brown, slightly wavy long hair which was hanging down her face. She was wearing an old looking band t shirt underneath a slightly oversized red and black plaid shirt. The shirt was paired with black skinny jeans and doc martins. Her face was bare of any make up, short nails painted black, her dark hazel eyes illuminated by the brightness of her phone screen. She was quite thin, however even Alex could tell she had an athletic build.

She still couldn’t believe she had agreed to take her in. Kara had originally offered to take her, however, Alex being the one with a two bedroom apartment, it had just made sense. She had to sign some official documents, making it known that she was know the legal guardian, or foster parent to the young girl. She had yet to see the results of her different tests, but from the colour and consistency of the blood she had taken, she was fairly certain the girl was definitely human. How she got her powers was another story.

Pulling up, the pair hop out of her car, and towards the entry into her apartment block. After arriving to the correct floor, they arrive into the decent sized apartment. Curiosity getting the better of her, Izzy decides to take a look around, admiring the different décor Alex watches her for a moment, feeling completely out of place before showing her her room, a pretty bare room with a queen sized bed. Izzy whistles lowly at the bed, looking around the room. 

"You can, you know, decorate it or whatever, if you want to" Alex offers awkwardly.

"Really? ive never been allowed decorate before" Izzy says in surprise.

"Of course, this is your room now" Alex offers, smiling at the young girl.

"Awesome" the teen grins, sitting down on the bed.

"I sent an agent to your old place to collect all you stuff, should be here tomorrow, you can borrow some of my stuff for bed and the morning" Alex says, hanging awkwardly at the door.

"Cool, I’ll wear whatever fits, thanks dude" Izzy says, eyes full of gratitude.

"I'll um-" Alex says, pointing behind her before backing up and leaving all together. 

Walking quickly to her room, she walks right up to her drawers, sifting through them to find a baggy t shirt and shorts for the teen. She feels completely out of her element, which is unnerving when she’s in her own home. Walking back to the other room, she steps in, handing the girl the clothes, promising to bring underwear and shoes in the morning, trying but failing not to flush in embarrassment. Izzy accepted them with a thanks, and Alex left to head for the kitchen, needing a cup of coffee after today.

After a few minutes Izzy walks out, wearing the clothes Alex had handed her, looking quite reserved. Fiddling with her own hands while standing in the middle of the living room, the girl finally looks up to make eye contact with Alex. She looks so young and guarded in this moment that it shocks Alex back into reality. She’s just a kid. A kid who unfortunately has supernatural powers, but a kid nonetheless.

"Um, my phone died and well, the chargers back in... I don’t have my charger, I never normally ask but" Izzy starts.

"There’s a spare one in that drawer by the phone" Alex interrupts

"Awesome thanks" Izzy breathes, relaxing instantly and heading to where Alex said.

It makes Alex's heart hurt for the girl, seeing her so nervous to ask for something. It's then that Alex remembers how she met her, throwing a man who had hit that little boy out of the house. If he had hurt him, who’s to say she wasn’t hurt too? and not just with him either, Alex has heard the horror stories from foster children, and they were the only ones to actually speak out.

"I was thinking of pizza for dinner? I don’t really cook" Alex says casually, leaning against the counter, mug of coffee in hand. 

"Oh cool, I haven’t had pizza in ages" Izzy says with a grin.

"Classic cheese okay?" Alex asks as she moves to get her phone.

"Perfect."

Izzy had gone right back into her room after that, closing the door softly. Alex still had a lot of questions, I mean she still didn’t even know the girls actual name, or last name for that matter, but she doesn’t want to overload the girl. She believes learning more about her mother, even knowing her mothers name, could lead to her knowing how exactly Izzy obtained her powers. Her mother is a human, that much she got from what Izzy has already said, so its nothing necessarily being passed down. Alex will head into her lab to check the results of her tests on the blood tomorrow to get a clearer answer. 

Besides, she was slightly excited for tomorrow, knowing its day one of testing out what exactly Izzy can do. If she’s as powerful as J'onn says, Alex can only wonder what her full abilities are. The young teenager is a complete mystery, one Alex may be finding she actually wants to solve? I mean, she is technically her foster parent now, right?


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day, Alex takes Izzy back to the DEO for her first day of training. They decide to test out what exactly the young girl can do, and are very surprised by the results. 
> 
>  
> 
> The questions on how Izzy obtained these powers are still looming, Alex only getting slight insight into it through the blood tests she had taken. 
> 
> Both Danvers sisters adjust to the new addition to their family (maybe?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Alex centric as originally stated, however Izzy has more interaction with Kara and the gang in this chapter! As well as a Danvers sister moment cause who doesn't love them???
> 
> I know you guys have questions, but i promise everything will eventually be answered, I've had these planned for weeks!

It's the next morning when a slightly groggy Alex trudges from her room and out towards the kitchen. Alex normally had the weekend off, unless the world needed saving, so was slightly grumpy at the fact she was up before 9am. After setting up the coffee machine, she heads towards the newly occupied room to wake up it's occupant. Knocking firmly against the door, Alex listens intently for any signs she shouldn't enter. After hearing none, she opens the door slowly.

She couldn't see Izzy on the bed for a moment, panic rising as she thinks the girl left in the middle of the night. Just before she's about to take off to retrieve her phone from her night stand to call J'onn, she hears a deep sleepy sigh coming from the bed. Apparently Izzy was actually under the bundle of blankets huddled in the middle of the bed. Alex smirks in amusement before heading towards the bed, pulling the blankets down in a swift movement.

Izzy groans, weakly trying to reach the blankets before giving up, blinking up groggily at the older woman. After being told to get up, followed by more groaning, the pair find themselves sitting at the kitchen table, both sipping on some coffee, waiting for their toast to pop. A thought suddenly popped into Alex's head.

"Hey, what school do you go to?" She asks curiously, having not even thought about it until now.

"National city public school" Izzy responds easily, humming as she sips the coffee again.

"That's actually not too far from here. I think you should skip a few days until you get your powers in order, unless that'll be a problem" Alex responds, standing up as the toast pops.

"Nah that's cool, I don't really have to go anyway" was the response.

"Huh?" Alex says, turning around from the counter.

"I guess these powers gave me an awesome IQ? Technically I could be doing college level shit right now, but I like being in high school so I hold back" Izzy responds, gratefully accepting the toast given to her.

That was the last thing spoken that morning, the pair finishing their breakfast before heading straight to the DEO. Kara greeted the pair upon arriving, dressed as supergirl of course, smiling brightly at the pair. Izzy is led to Alex's lab once again, so she can go over the results of her tests. Kara and J'onn follow, alongside Winn who was actually allowed this time, the latter grinning like a child on Christmas morning as they walk in.

"So, from the tests I ran, and having a quick look on the microscope, there's definitely something different about your blood." Alex starts, still looking down the microscope.

"Does that mean I’m not human after all?" Izzy asks curiously, not seeming a bit put out by the thought.

"No, well yes, I- you're not an Alien, definitely from two human parents, but your blood is different, almost tampered with" Alex responds, brow creased as she gets her thoughts together.

Izzy's only responds is a brow crease of her own, frowning in thought.

"You'd be what we call a meta-human, someone who is a human, that has superhuman abilities." Winn pipes up, bouncing slightly on his feet.

"Oh. That sounds pretty cool" Izzy says, small grin forming on her face.

"I think it's best we head to a training room now, so we can test out what exactly she can do" J'onn offers.

The small group head towards one of the bigger training rooms, allowing Kara to take charge while the rest observe. Deciding to get a few questions out of the way first, Alex pulls out a notepad, while Kara steps forward, ready to ask.

"So, before we start we just have a few questions okay?" Kara asks gently.

"Sure." 

" How long have you known you had powers?"

"Um. Since I was born? I've an awesome memory, and I remember being able to read my mom’s mind when I was a toddler, and I remember being able to move things with my mind too" Izzy offers.

"What are you able to do with your powers, that you know of?"

"Well, move things without touching them, reading minds, breaking things, I can levitate a little bit? um, good memory and high IQ" is the response.

Kara nods slightly, turning to watch her sister scribble furiously in her notepad. 

"Can you read my mind?" Kara asks, Alex's head shoots up at this, it not being a scripted question.

"I can try" Izzy says, standing up straighter, making eye contact with Kara.

Only a few seconds pass before Izzy breaks eye contact. Kara doesn't think she was able, considering she didn't feel different.

"I got in"

"What?!" Was said by the other room occupants.

"Prove it" Alex says, taking a step forward, notepad forgotten.

"Your names Kara, you two are sisters, and I know it's okay to say so cause everyone else in this room knows these facts." Izzy responds, slight smirk on her face.

"Wha- bu- J'onn you can't even read my mind" Kara responds, deep blush on her cheeks.

J'onn remains quiet, intense gaze on Izzy as he absorbs this information. Winn looks like he just witnessed the most amazing event in his entire life, and Alex actually looks mildly impressed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, and I promise I didn't delve any deeper than that, your thoughts and memories are private." Izzy adds, smirk easing at the look of embarrassment on the hero's face.

"Oh- I- thanks. I mean we're technically family now right? you were bound to know soon enough" Kara adds gentle smile on her face.

Izzy doesn't respond to this, looking mildly uncomfortable at the girls words. Alex notices and steps forward, shock from earlier wearing off as she decides to speed along the training process. Today was mainly about seeing what the teen could actually do. Winn ran to pick up a slightly heavy block, bringing it forward before throwing it as hard as he could towards the young girl. Izzy stops it easily, hand held out, before throwing the block towards the opposite wall. 

Kara points towards an even bigger block, taller than everyone in the room, asking her to pick it up and bring it towards them. Again, Izzy does this easily, confident smirk on her face. Kara then asks her to smash it up, which she does. When Kara asks her to put it back together, Izzy pauses, not believing she could do it. After a minute or so of focusing, the block pieces slowly float into the air, circulating one another before finally coming together, forming it's original shape as if nothing happened.

Alex was quite impressed with the younger girl. After another while of Kara requesting her to lift and fix, including her throwing bits at her with her own super strength, they had learnt Izzy had another ability. When Kara threw a big block towards her, instead of stopping it or reducing it to rubble, the young girl formed a forcefield, protecting herself. Winn had almost squealed in delight at this.

Seeing Izzy become more and more exhausted, head thumping in pain of using her powers for so long without being used to it, Alex had called for a break. Alex had asked Winn to bring Izzy to Noonans for lunch, and had also requested him bring to back food for herself and Kara, to which Winn had squealed yet again, walking out with Izzy while chatting animately to the girl. 

Alex and Kara headed towards the break room, sitting on the couch as they absorbed everything they had learnt today. J'onn had head off towards his office, stating he wanted to create a new training scheme for the young teen after seeing just how powerful she is. 

"I can't believe she can read my mind" Kara says in wonder.

"I know. I knew she was powerful, but after today I’m speechless" Alex responds, leaning back to relax next to her sister.

"I bet she can do even more than this too" Kara says excitingly, turning her head to glance at her sister.

"That's what I’m worried about" Alex says with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this girl is human, or well, not an alien. The more powerful we realise she is, the more likely other people will figure this out too" Alex offers.

"Cadmus." Is all Kara responds.

"Or people like them, wanting to experiment on her. Use her as a weapon." 

"We won't let that Happen Alex" Kara responds, sitting up to look at her sister properly.

A moment of silence passes between the pair, each taking in everything that was just said.

"That thing you said about her being family, what did you mean?" Alex asks cautiously.

"Well you're her guardian now right?" was the confused response.

"Yeah but.. it's just so that I can keep an eye on her" she responds with a shrug.

"That's bullshit and you know it" Was the response.

"Kara!" Alex responds in surprise, her sister never being the one to curse.

"Alex come on! This is what you wanted right? you want to be a mom, I know you were probably expecting a baby or whatever, but this is an opportunity Alex."

"This doesn't even count" Alex argues.

"Oh, fostering doesn't count?" Kara asks, hurt obvious in her voice and face.

"You know that's not what I meant" Alex says softly, reaching for her sisters arm.

"What did you mean then?"

"I mean, I-ugh. She doesn't see me as a mom, she's 16, she had a mom, she remembers her Kara, she probably doesn't think this is a real fostering situation, which is right, it's not." Alex says with a sigh.

"I remember my mom, I love her, doesn't mean I don't see Eliza as mine too." Kara says gently. "Besides, it doesn't sound like her mom was all that nice anyway" she adds.

Alex thinks this over in silence, Kara leaving her to her thoughts. She was right, this was what she always wanted. Sure, it wasn't a baby or young child, but it was still a kid who needed someone, needed a parent. She had lost the love of her life because of her need to be a mom. Why should she waste this opportunity? Problem is, Izzy sees this as a necessity to her training. Which is exactly why Alex agreed to it anyway, it being on paper she was her foster mom in order to not draw attention to the teen.

But this chat with Kara changed everything. It was only day two after all, she had plenty of time to get to know the young girl. Maybe she won't ever be seen as a mom to her, but how will she know if she doesn't try? Izzy was still a complete mystery to Alex. She hasn't forgotten the pain she saw in the young girls eyes multiple times. This girl was alone, and although she would never verbally admit it, she needed someone to be there. 

Maybe Izzy becoming a Danvers wouldn't be the worst thing ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and didn't want to put thought into the high schools name lol


	3. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later and Alex had made progress in everything except for her relationship with Izzy. The girl is getting the hang of her powers, and appears to be getting on well with everyone BUT Alex. 
> 
>  
> 
> Can they really be a family? Does Izzy want them to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back! sorry i took so long, its been a very busy couple of weeks!! im back now though, the story does seem slow, but hey, its a 16 year old orphan, do you really think shes gonna jump straight into a family? 
> 
> I've been showing Alex's side, you'll see from Izzys here!
> 
>  
> 
> Backstory for Izzy soon! and don't worry, all will be revealed about how she got her powers!

They have now known Izzy exactly a week, and the girl was doing extremely well in training. She had gone back to school after only missing two days, and has actually been quite busy since. Alex found out on her first day back that the girl was on the football team, and was the quarter back. She had casually mentioned that when she had moved to national city a year ago, she found out they didn't have a girls football team (like they had in her old school). She had fought for the right to try out for months, only to be laughed at, before finally been given a shot. Once she did, she completely blew the coach and players away.

Alex felt a swell of pride at that and a tug at her heart strings, having never seen the normally reserved girl so excited or animated before. The girl was hoping for captain soon, seen as the current captain is a senior, so goes to every practise as well as practising on her own. Meaning she was up even earlier than Alex and already dressed and ready to leave by the time Alex drags herself to the coffee machine. Sometimes she can't help but think the girl was ignoring her purposefully.

Alex just learnt that Fridays were different. When she had gotten up at her usual 7am, Izzy was nowhere to be seen, her door still closed. Alex decides to put a full pot on, knowing that both of them liked to have a cup and then also fill a flask. It's quite crazy how similar the pair actually where. By the time the coffee was finished, Izzy finally shuffled out of her room, still in pyjamas and rubbing her tired eyes. 

"Toast or cereal?" Alex asks, walking to the cupboard.

"Cereal, I need sugar stat" was the tired response.

Alex silently passes her the box of sugary badness. That's another thing that changed, she now had a range of cereal filling her cupboards, as well as pop tarts and chips. Alex herself wasn't really a breakfast person during the weekdays, preferring some coffee and possibly a slice of toast. However, being a true teenager, Izzy could guzzle down two bowls of cereal, as well as multiple slices of toast and fruit. It was almost Kara level impressive.

"No practise?" Alex asks, sipping her coffee.

"Nah, morning practise is Tuesday and Thursday, evening is Wednesday. But I normally do my own practise Wednesday morning too" Izzy responds easily, filling her mouth up with cereal.

"Impressive" Was Alex's only response, genuinely impressed at her dedication.

"I have to if I want to make captain, I’m still proving myself to those ass holes" Izzy responds with an eye roll, annoyed at her team-mates.

"Men."

"Tell me about it" Izzy responds with an easy grin, before picking up her bowl to drink the remainder of her bowls contents.

After the pair get dressed they head to Alex's car, the latter saying she had time to drop the girl to school. Before Izzy got out of the car, Alex gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I have to stay late at the DEO today, could you go to Catco and hang out with Kara?" Alex asks.

"I'm 16 dude, I don't need a babysitter" Izzy responds with an eye roll.

"She's not babysitting you, it was her idea, she wants to get to know you, and she really wants to show you where she works" Alex responds with a fond eye roll.

"Fine. I guess I’ll hang with her"

"Thank you"

xxxx

 

As the last bell rings for the day, Izzy closes her book with a happy sigh. She does enjoy school for the most part, but she was exhausted and ready to sleep in tomorrow. Forcing herself to get up extra early almost kills her, not being a morning person, but if she wants to make captain she has to show commitment. Packing her things into her locker, all the while smirking her well known smirk to fellow students who are brave enough to greet her as they walk by.

She was quite intimidating, being the only girl on the traditionally mens football team. She took no shit from anyone, always standing up for herself, as well as coming across quite chill and calm. She has a trademark smirk, one that makes basically everyone swoon, no matter their gender. She's quite popular in this school, which is the complete opposite to her last. They found out she was a foster kid, and she immediately became an outcast. She didn’t mind it much, she wasn’t exactly a people person.

She wasn't the traditional popular girl, she doesn’t care about her social status, or ruining her rep. She has a small group of friends, only made up of 2 other people. Andrew (or Andy as Izzy likes to call him) is a member of the AV club, who Izzy met through a fellow ass hole jock, Dave, who had shoved the boy into a locker. After shouting at Dave, giving him a few shoves of her own (which thanks to her powers was quite hard) and telling him never to touch him again, she had striked up a conversation with Andy. They spent lunch together, and found they actually had a lot in common.

Her other friend was Tara, who is the photographer for the school paper, and she met her in sort of the same way. Head bitch Tonya had flushed the poor girls polaroids down the toilet, Izzy had walked in just after to Tonya laughing in the crying girls face. After threatening the cheerleader, who had looked visibly shaken, she helped the other girl clean up her ruined make up, saying silly jokes to cheer the girl up. 

Tara and Andy had hit it off straight away too, and they became a solidified group. Izzy hated the popular kids, and hated how they treated people that were different from them. Her group became known as the untouchables, once you were in you were protected from bullies. It led to an influx of people only chatting to her to try and avoid bullies. Izzy has helped many classmates from any form of bullying she witnesses, but she only really clicked with Tara and Andy. It hit a sore spot for her, knowing people were only trying to use her. Nobody in the school knows about her home situation, not even her friends. She was a mystery to everyone, and thats how she liked it. 

As she starts the fairly short walk to Catco, Izzy thinks back to how different everything was just a week ago. She’s glad to have more control over her powers, and it is pretty cool getting trained by supergirl herself. She liked Kara, the girl was literal sunshine but not the type that makes you want to scratch your eyes out. Hell, she even likes Alex. She's doing her best though, not to get attached, she’s had to do that all her life. She remembers clear as day when Alex had said it was only for show, that she was only staying with her so she was protected and could be watched over.

But then Alex does things like remember how she likes her coffee or adds her favourite cereal into her shopping list without complaint. She even told Izzy that she would take her shopping for new clothes and decorations for her room to spice it up. Izzy has never got to do that before, she wasn’t even allowed close her door in her last home. She even drops her to school sometimes and almost always picks her up. It confuses Izzy, she doesn’t know whether to trust the older women’s motives. Being in the foster system doesn’t exactly help someone when it comes to trust. 

Not too long later and the teenager finds herself outside of the massive building. After walking in and going straight to the elevator, having smiled politely to the security guard who greeted her kindly, she shoots a quick text to Kara, having realised she has no idea what floor the girl was on. Kara responded instantly, and Izzy rolled her eyes at the possibility of the girl sitting and waiting for a text.

The doors open on the main bull pen, everyone looked extremely busy. Izzy strolls in casually, deciding to try find the girl herself. She finds her, standing next to a tall bald man, chatting easily to him with a sunny smile.

"Izzy!" Kara greets excitingly, grabbing the girl into a hug.

Izzy only smiles awkwardly, arms hanging by her side and tense. She wasn’t much of a hugger, or any touches for that matter. Kara pulls back quickly, sensing her discomfort, but thankfully not commenting on it. She introduces her to the man, James apparently, before ushering her away from him. She started an impromptu tour, dragging an almost reluctant Izzy around the bull pen, excitingly babbling about her job and how everything works. Even Izzy had to admit she didn’t mind listening to the woman.

"Oh! you have got to meet Lena before we leave!" Kara gasps before walking towards the glass room. 

"Leave?" Izzy asks confused, having thought she was staying here until Alex arrived.

"Duh. Pot stickers and pizza are calling our name" Kara says with a grin before pushing open the glass door. 

Izzy cant help the low whistle she lets out as she looks around the impressive room. At her whistle the chair that was originally facing away from them swivels, revealing a powerful, beautiful brunette, who smiles wide at the sight of them. She stands up quickly, making her way around the desk to stand in front of them. Izzy cant help but check the woman out. What? she was only human.

"Kara, great to see you as always. Ah, you must be the famous Izzy ive heard so much about, I’m Lena" The brunette says with a kind smile.

"I was just giving Izzy a tour of Catco! or well, this floor really" Kara responds almost bashfully, face flushing when Lena's grin broadens.

"And how are you liking the building?" Lena asks.

"It's pretty cool, I like your office" Izzy says with a slight smirk.

"I took it off a man, which makes it better" Lena responds with a smirk of her own, a sly wink aimed towards Kara, who’s face turned beet red.

Izzy grins wide at this, eyes full of amusement. The look only widened at the interactions between the two women in front of her. Kara and Lena chat for another few minutes (or in Izzys opinion, Lena flirted and Kara sputtered), She finally said goodbye, hugging Lena tightly, the latter then waving goodbye to Izzy, before the pair headed out and towards a restaurant across the road from catco. Kara had bought 4 sticky buns from this place, Nanas or something, before calling in her pizza and potstickers order. 

"Okay, Alex will kill me for this but im starving and I don’t want to walk for 30 minutes, so we're gonna fly okay? don't tell Alex" Kara said once she hung up the phone.

Izzy nodded excitingly, happy not to have to walk either. Kara rushes them down the closest alleyway before gripping Izzy gently and taking off into the sky. The feeling of flying was surreal, almost addicting to the teen. It wasn’t more than 2 minutes before they landed into an unfamiliar apartment. It must be Karas. Never one to feel too awkward, Izzy makes herself at home, plopping onto the couch with a huff.

"Alex will be here in about an hour or two to pick you up, I thought we could watch something while we wait?" Kara says, heading to the fridge to pull out two sodas.

"Sounds good to me, have you got netflix?" Izzy responds easily, reaching for the only remote on the side table, turning on the tv.

"Yup!" Kara responds happily, coming over and plopping down beside her, handing her a soda before taking the remote. 

Izzy also graciously accepted a sticky bun, taking a huge bite as she watched Kara set up netlfix. After a few minutes of discussion, the pair decided to watch parks and rec, having already watched the whole series before. After about 20 minutes, the pizza and potstickers arrived, Kara had plopped back down, further away from Izzy so she can put the pizza between them. After eating their weight in food, the pair continued to watch the show, lying lazily on the couch. They had just finished their third episode when the doorbell went again.

xxxxxxx

As Alex makes her way up the stairs towards Karas apartment, she thinks back on all that has happened today. She hasn’t made any progress in testing Izzys blood, which in turn means she hasnt made any progress in figuring out how the girl obtained her powers. She had sent her blood off to be compared in the database, having found a match, her mothers it appears. She has yet to click into it yet, she knows she should, but she would also like for the girl to tell her about her mother herself, before viewing the womans history. 

She sighs to herself as she finally makes it to the right door, knocking lightly. She hears the loud response from Kara stating that the door was open, which she tiredly pushed open before pausing. Both Kara and Izzy were sprawled out on the small couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and blanket thrown over there legs. The homepage for netflix was on the screen, although neither girl bothered to move, appearing to be half asleep. 

"Alright kiddo, time to go" Alex says gently, grinning as the pair groan before sitting up. 

"Please tell me you wont wake me up before 9am tomorrow" Izzy says while rubbing her eyes.

"Promise. Besides, no training tomorrow" Alex says with a wink.

"Seeya Kara, thanks for dinner" Izzy says casually as she stands, leaning over to ruffle the older girls hair.

Kara groans while lazily swatting at her hand, not bothering to stand up to let the pair out. Alex and Izzy grin at each other at the younger Danvers state of sleepiness before letting themselves out, silently heading down to the car. After strapping themselves in, Izzy turning up the radio, she turns towards Alex, who has just began to drive.

 

"So.. Kara and Lena are total lesbians for each other huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is months and months later, I have it that although Lena didnt really want a desk, she decided to kick James out of there, because he's a disrespectfull arsehole, and she's the boss so oh well.


	4. The shopping experience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes Izzy shopping after promising to let her pick out some things for her room. The pair bond throughout the day, making Alex's heart ache in the best way. 
> 
> Izzy reveals something about herself, and Alex makes a horrible discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry i've left this for so long! i went away on holidays and have been super busy since coming home! 
> 
> Also, id like to enphasise that this is an Alex fic. I love Alex, and I love Chyler even more. If you're a supercorp shipper hoping theyll eventually become the feature characters, they wont. I love supercorp with all my heart, but this is about Alex and becoming a parent unexpectedly. Kara will be in it heavily, as she has a bond with Izzy, but any relationships will be in the background and minimal. Lena also will feature more, as i feel her and Izzy have a lot in common!!
> 
> And yes Lena will take on the role of very excited Aunt!

Alex wakes up slowly, blinking hazily before slowly raising from her pillow. Rubbing her eyes roughly to get the sleep out, squinting slightly at the clock on her bedside table. Upon seeing it was 9.30 am, Alex decides to get up, staying in her oversized shirt and shorts as she trudges to the kitchen. It was a Saturday, and her day off, which also happened to be the day she was taking Izzy shopping. She knows she doesn’t have to, but the spare room Izzy is currently sleeping in is completely bare. It needs to look like someone actually lives in it, especially when its a teenager.

Izzy doesn’t have any personal items to decorate her room with. The only things of hers that were dropped off were clothes, a football, some sneakers and football boots. She had no photos, nothing. From the sounds of it, the girl didn’t seem to get on well with her mother when she was alive. The girl deserved to be able to decorate her own room, and Alex was even more determined to keep her word after seeing the utter shock on the girls face after Alex had mentioned it to her. 

She never got to decorate her own room, sometimes never had a room. It made Alex's heart ache painfully. 

Alex was fully dressed and watching TV by the time Izzys door cracked open, and the brunette shuffles into the room. Alex keeps her eyes on the TV, listening to the teenager loudly rifle through the kitchen. The sounds of cupboards closing and sliding of drawers could be heard, as well as the rustling of metal from the utensil drawer. Glancing back towards the kitchen, Alex watches as the teenager pours a generous amount of cheerios into a bowl and adding milk, deciding then to look back at the TV, knowing the teen liked to eat alone in the kitchen. 

Except she was pleasantly surprised when the couch dips next to her, plopping down without any grace but with a huff. Masking her surprise quickly, Alex glances at the clock in the room, reading the time before smirking.

"Well, at least it's not noon" she says with a smirk.

"11 is actually early for me, so I suppose you're lucky today" is the reply, muffled by cereal.

"You still good for shopping today?" Alex asks carefully.

"Oh- um, yeah. That would be cool" Izzy responds, surprise written all over her face.

"What? did you think I was kidding about that?" Alex asks jokingly, face full of curiosity.

"Well, yeah" Izzy responds, dropping her spoon into her bowl before facing Alex properly.

"Why?"

"Because I’m a foster kid dude, we aren't exactly used to having things bought for us."

And there goes Alex's heart again.

"Well you better get used to it kid"

Izzy's eyes widen in surprise, before a small genuine smile forms on her face. The teenager clears her throat before turning to the TV, picking up her spoon again. Alex smiles wide, having never seen the girl smile genuinely before. Izzy finishes her bowl before rushing into her room to get changed. Izzy comes out a little bit later, dressed casually in a hoodie and jeans, her long brown hair put back into a pony tail. She quickly puts on her converse before joining a ready Alex by the door, the pair leaving once they made sure they had everything. 

Deciding to just go to the massive mall just outside national city, it takes the pair about 20 minutes to get to by car. The car ride was mainly spent with Alex going over what the girl will be learning in her training the next day, and making sure that she was practising her control. Izzy lets out a low whistle at the sheer size of the place, eyes wide as she peers at the building. 

"I don't think I’ve ever seen such a big mall before, and I've moved a lot" Izzy says in slight amazement.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm from Chicago, I get shipped around states a lot, mainly happens after a bad home. I guess it's their way of trying to prevent it happening again" Izzy says easily.

"That sucks kid"

"Its okay, I liked it. New state, new me" Izzy responds with a grin.

Alex huffs out a laugh, finally finding a place to park that was close to the entrance. The pair hop out and head inside the mall, deciding to go to a home wear store first. After a long debate on bedding, one where Alex had to convince Izzy that she could pick whichever she wanted for her bed, she finally settled for a night sky full of stars print, and a dark grey elephant one. Alex mentally notes how she lingered at a particular print that was star wars themed, which had the original cast splattered on the front, reminding herself to pick it up for the girls birthday. 

 

They also pick out some small shelving, as the girl briefly mentioned about loving books, but not having any of her own. The last thing they picked up where candle holders and some scented candles, Izzy having mentioned her obsession with them. They spent more than an hour in that shop, constantly debating back and forth over things. They had straight to a book store after, the teen now needing books to fill her shelves. Izzy kept worrying about money, however Alex kept shutting her down, saying that it didn’t matter. 

Izzy reluctantly picks out a few, some her all-time favourites that she would spend hours in the library just to read, and some she was eager to read. They decide to pack what they have into the car before heading back in for some lunch, having been out more than two hours. Alex leads them to her favourite pizza place to eat, it having an all you can eat buffet, and after filling there plates up high, the pair sit down to dig in.

"Where do you wanna go next?" Alex asks after swallowing a big piece of pizza.

"Next? are you crazy? You've gotten me more than enough" Izzy says with a head shake of disbelief.

"All ive gotten you is stuff you shouldve had already. I would get clothes out of the way today too but Kara sort of dibsed doing that with you" Alex responds with a shrug.

"I- I don't know what to say. Thank you" Izzy says, still in shock that Alex wants to do this for her.

"You don't need to thank me Izzy" Alex responds, dropping her pizza onto her plate, giving Izzy a serious look.

"Eliza."

"Huh?"

"My name, it's Eliza, Eliza bishop. My birth cert says Izzy Jones, because I didn't have a birth cert until after my mom died, and I hated my name, so when the cops asked me what my name was, I said Izzy Jones I had these really nice neighbours who looked after me, they used to call me Izzy, plus their dogs name was Jones, it's where I got the idea. I mean, they had no proof I was lying." Izzy says, staring at her pizza.

"Can I ask why you hated your name?" Alex asks carefully.

"My mom named me after her, first and last name. I didn't want to remember that." Was the easy response.

"Thank you for telling me" Alex responds with a smile, squeezing the teens hand gently before picking up her pizza.

The topic was changed quickly, even though Alex had a lot of questions. She knew not to push, and hoped the teen would continue to open up to her. They continued to eat their weight in pizza, only stopping when Izzy got up to use the rest room Once she was gone, Alex takes out her phone to call J'onn. She wasn't going to share all that the teenager had told her, but she needed him to look into the girls birth mother so they knew more about Izzys powers.

"Hey J'onn, Alex here. I need you to look up all the information you can on Eliza bishop. It's Izzys birth mother Okay thanks, tell me what you find out? Al right bye." 

Izzy comes back a few minutes later, Alex informing her they were looking into her mothers background as a possible clue to how the girl obtained her powers. It made Izzy freeze up for a few minutes, before realising that it was inevitable and they needed to know.

"Okay look, I’ve already over shared, but you're going to find this out soon anyway. My mom was a drug addict, she died of an overdose. I don't want to talk about it, you'll find out more from the report anyway." Izzy finishes, shoulders relaxing by the end.

Alex only nods, knowing the girl wants the topic dropped. They finish their pizza and decide to continue shopping, albeit at a slower pace than before they filled their tummy’s. Throughout the rest of the day they pick up a few DVDs for the house, a tapestry for Izzys wall, a wall mirror, some white paint a hamper and a few storage boxes. Alex also ran in to the hardware store to pick up some empty photo frames of different sizes, just in case the teen eventually got some photos she wanted framed.

The pair also got some ice cream before leaving, both agreeing there was always room for it. It was just after 4pm by the time they got back, Alex informing the teen that Kara was on her way over to help them put everything away. Not even two minutes later and the girl in question comes barrelling through the front door, it being left open my Alex for her. Kara was wearing a bright smile as usual as she embraces her sister. Remembering that Izzy wasn't into physical contact, Kara only waves, bright smile never faltering as she chirps a hello.

Kara soon runs down to the car with Alex's keys in hand to start to unload all the bags they had bought, quickly bringing them up with the help of subtle super speed. After she brought all the bags up, they bring them into Izzys bedroom, placing them onto her bed before surveying the room. 

"Okay so the shelves should go over there by the door, did you want the mirror in front of your dresser or desk?" Alex asks, hands on hips.

"Dresser, I’d rather not stare at myself while im doing my homework." Izzy responds, sifting through the bags on her bed.

"We should make the shelves tomorrow after we paint, unless you want them white too?" Alex responds, walking up to the tin of paint.

"Same colour, I’ll put the tapestry up when the paint dries." is the easy response.

"Oh I love this book!" Kara excitingly exclaims, holding up 'the shining' with a grin.

"Really? you like Stephen king?" Izzy asks in surprise, eyebrow quirked up.

"Of course! he's amazing" Kara beamed, carefully placing the book on the growing pile.

They work together in placing the new items in different piles on the bed, Alex deciding it was easier to get the painting out of the way now, seen as the room wasn’t too big and she had three helpers. After finding the brushes she had stored away, the three of them get to work in painting the walls white. They were originally grey, but after speaking with Izzy they felt it was best to change everything. 

Izzy chuckles as she watches Kara float up towards the ceiling to reach the top of the walls, secretly hoping she'll be able to do that one day. They're finished sooner than they thought, and Alex quickly puts the shelving together, it being very simple to assemble. She places it on the wall with the help of Izzy, the pair not caring about waiting for the paint to dry. Izzy places her candles on her dresser, her nose scrunches slightly at the smell of fresh paint. 

Kara places the hamper in the corner, careful not to touch it off the wall, while Alex takes out the DVDs and brings them into the living room. Izzy puts the books back into the bag and into her closet, as well as the tapestry, seen as she has to wait for the paint to dry to put them in their place. Kara stays for dinner, watching TV with Izzy while Alex cooks pasta for them all. After sitting down and eating, Kara eventually leaves, saying something about getting drinks with Lena.

Izzy and Alex stay up for another while, deciding to watch a few of the movies they got today. When it got late, the pair decide to head to bed, knowing they had a full day of training tomorrow. As Alex was heading for bed, she hears a throat clearing, turning around to look at Izzy curiously before the almost nervous looking girl takes a step towards her. After a second of hesitating, Izzy walks right up to Alex, engulfing the woman in a light, slightly awkward hug. 

"Thanks for today" Izzy whispers before letting go and stepping back.

"Like I said, no need " Alex responds with a sweet smile, heart warm. 

Izzy smiles back before heading to her room, softly closing the door behind her. Alex decides to grab a drink before going to bed, and is sipping some water as her phone rings.

"Hello?" She answers

"Agent Danvers, it's J'onn I know it's late, but I just received some very important intel about our new meta human" J'onn responds evenly. 

" Go on."

"Her mother, Eliza bishop, was a drug addict, dying of a heroin overdose when Izzy was just 5 years old, she was the one who found the body and called the police. The coroners report however, appears to be altered in some way. I still have people looking into this. What is most disturbing, is I’ve found many links between her mother and Maxwell lord, before Izzy was born." J'onn starts.

"What? do you know why?" Alex responds.

"Not yet. We have his blood on file, he is not a match for Izzy. Before she was born, Maxwell lord had just started a research project from his lab, one Eliza is seen entering and exiting while pregnant with Izzy, we believe they are connected, but unfortunately we have no solid evidence as of yet. I'm afraid that’s all I have for you Alex."

"We need to bring Lord in soon" Alex responds, walking towards her room. 

"I'll get Supergirl on it." J'onn says, hanging up.

Alex huffs before getting changed into her pj's before flopping onto her bed, completely exhausted from the day she had. She had a lot swirling through her mind. How did Maxwell lord know Izzys mother? What where they doing? Is he responsible for what happened to Izzy? Was he involved in her mothers death?

 

All she knows is, she can't wait to get it out of Maxwell lord, anyway she needs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izzys backstory next maybe?
> 
> Also I completely forgot Alex's mom is also Eliza,she just doesnt seem like an isabelle to me! but I mean its more realistic that people share the same name, and Izzy will never be referred to as Eliza so dont worry there wont be any confusion


	5. Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex hunts down Maxwell Lord and finds out the truth behind how he knew Izzys mother. 
> 
>  
> 
> Izzy and Kara have a heart to heart of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm back! I was away in America for 4 months but I'm back and ready to write again!

A week has passed since Alex discovered about Lord and Izzy’s mother. It appears he has disappeared off the radar, they’re still doing their best to track him down. Alex had already sat Izzy down, informing her of the recent findings and trying to explain just who Maxwell Lord is, and why this isn’t a good thing. Izzy had taken it well, and was glad that Alex was being honest with her.

In the mean time, Izzy has been trying her best to master her powers. J'onn still believes she has more abilities than they are aware of, and he’s doing his best to bring these out in her. Currently they were in the training room, it being J'onns turn to lead the training. Izzy is eager to learn how to levitate and fly, after being told it’s a possibility she could. 

“you’re doing well, just focus your mind.” J'onn instructs, levitating above Izzy.

“that’s easy for you to say dude you can fly already.” Izzy huffs.

J'onn chooses not to respond, causing Izzy to huff once more. She can levitate higher than before, but has not yet mastered it. Taking a deep breathe, she closes her eyes. She decides to concentrate on the thought of flying, imagining herself already doing it. She opens her eyes to the sound of laughing, realising she was floating higher, level with a laughing J'onn.

“Excellent! I knew you had it in you” he says with a proud smile.

“This is so freaking cool!” Izzy shouts excitingly.

“now, it’s time to try and land carefully, it’s harder than you’d think” he continues.

Izzy nods, slowly lowering herself. J'onn really does think she’ll make it, but at the last second Izzy flings herself down. She lands with a yelp on a cushioned pad, rolling her eyes at the smug look on J’onns face.

“Nobody sticks the landing first time” he says with a smirk, landing perfectly and helping the teen stand.

Before Izzy can retort, the doors burst open, a frantic looking kara walks in. Walking quickly to Izzy, she informs the poor girl that they needed to get going quickly if they wanted to make the mall on time before it shuts.   
Oh, yeah. Izzy sorta forgot about that. 

Alex informed her last week that Kara wanted to take her shopping for clothes, to which she had agreed to after training. However she was that excited to learn to fly she completely forgot. Smiling apologetically at the hero, she said goodbye to J'onn as they leave the DEO and head towards a grey car which had Winn standing by trying desperately to look casual. 

“And why is he here?” Izzy whispers so he doesn’t hear.

“What? I can’t drive” Kara responded with a fond eye roll.

After getting in the car, with Kara promising he’s only their ride, they head for the mall. It’s not that she doesn’t like Winn, she’s just a bit too tired to deal with the man’s excited babbles about science today. They pull up outside of an unfamiliar mall not too long later, with Kara stating this one was better for clothes. Heading in, Izzy can’t help smiling at the sheer excitement radiating off of the other woman.

Xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile somewhere in national city, Alex is following a lead in regards to Maxwell lords whereabouts. She got a call stating he was spotted walking down some street in a small suburb on the outskirts of the city. Alex has been sitting in her car for a couple of hours now, parked on that exact street. 

Not too long later and her patience pays off, spotting Lord leave a small house and walking down the street. Immediately she called her team of agents to go, exiting her car and watching the man get swarmed in seconds by undercover agents. Smirking, she meets his surprised gaze, immediately handcuffing him.

“Lord, we meet again.”

Xxxxxxxx

After having an argument with Kara over clothes, they finally finish shopping and sit down for some food. Kara believed she would look really cute in cardigans and dresses whereas Izzy was trying to say she’d never be caught dead in them. After bickering back on forth, Kara finally stopped after realising just how hungry she was, and Izzy agreed.

They’re now stuffing their faces with pancakes at all you can eat diner. Kara is quite impressed that the teen is able to keep up with her. The pair get on quite well, especially over the passed week. Izzy really feels like Kara could be family, which petrifies her. 

“Can I ask you something?” Izzy asks quietly after a lull in conversation.

“Of course!”

“what’s it like having a family?” 

Kara almost drops her fork to the ground at that.

“I- I mean it’s great, I love Alex and Eliza” Kara respond, watching Izzy cringe slightly when she says Eliza.

“they foster you right?” 

“Well I mean technically yeah, but they’re still family”

“Must be nice” Izzy responds with sad eyes.

“you have me you know.” Kara responds seriously.

“What?”

“I’m just saying, no matter what way you came into my life you’re still there. Alex’s too” she continues.  
“I-“

“ family doesn’t always have to be blood. It’s up to you who your family is” Kara interiors with a kind smile.

Izzy just nods before returning to her food. Kara can see her walls are being put up again once more. She knows it’s going to take more then one chat to have the girl believe her, but she won’t give up. Besides, it’s nice having a niece around.

Xxxxx 

Lord is shoved roughly into the metal chair in the interrogation room. J'onn and Alex stand on the other side, the latter slamming a photo into the table. Leaning over the table, Alex glares at the man before pointing at the photo.

“How did you know this woman?” She asks.

“I don’t.” Lord responds, after glancing at the photo.

“yeah? Well then how do you explain these photos of her leaving you building 17 years ago?” Alex retorts, slamming another photo down onto the table.

Lord stays silent, pondering his options. Both Alex and J’onn stare at him silently, not budging . After realising there’s no way he’ll get out of this, he eventually sighs before smirking.

“Fine. What do you want to know?”

“let’s start with why she was visiting you.”

“She was participating in one of my projects” he responded easily.

“if it’s that’s innocent why did you pretend you didn’t know her” Alex questions.

“Well agent danvers we’ve never really seen eye to eye, forgive me for holding back this time” Lord responds with an eye roll.

“What project was this?” J’onn pipes up.

“Project delta5, it’s been left unfinished unfortunately.” He sighs.

“What did she do in this project? The girl was pregnant without a job or education.”

“ That’s classified.” He responds with a grin.

Alex loses it then at the smug face of his. She rounds the table towards him, grabbing his throat before throwing him backwards, his chair smacking to the ground with him. Stepping over him, Alex presses her boot to his neck, adding pressure.

“Tell me the truth Lord, before I break your neck” Alex demands, ignoring johns orders to release him.

Lord sputters, trying to wiggle from her grasp to no avail. Alex releases him the minute she sees the hint of a nod from him. Gripping his throat while coughing, Lord catches his breathe before glancing up at Alex.

“She was my test subject.”

“What?”

“She knew exactly what i was doing. I approached her, pregnant and living on the streets, I offered her this job in return for a hefty paycheck. She signed a contract, I never done anything without her consent. She was a junkie, trying to get high while pregnant, my job ensured she stayed clean.” He started.

“What was it Lord?”

“I wished to transform the next generation, make it so that they would have an immune system of a god, she agreed to have her baby as the first test subject.”

“You experimented on an unborn child?” Alex asks in disgust.

“I just wanted to create a better world. It was an injection once a week into her uterine wall, so that the child would absorb the nutrients. It was not harmful to the baby, and gave Eliza a natural high. She stayed cleaned. Except..”

“Except one day I miscalculated, I was too eager. I injected to much too quickly. She said that she felt fine, however i recieved a call days later that she was rushed to the hospital and I was told she had lost the baby. I paid her well to not press charges, and shut the operation down.”

“How could you do that to a person’s child?”

“Nobody was supposed to get hurt! I carry that burden with me everyday since.” Lord shouts.

Xxxxxxxx

Alex calls Kara to inform her of what Lord had said, and asked her to bring Izzy home so she could tell her in person. She sighs to herself as she gets into her car. She doesn’t understand how this could’ve happened, what exactly had Lord injected into Izzy as a fetus? How could too much of it of made the girl the way she is? 

Getting home after a long drive home, Alex finds Izzy on the couch, eyes glued to the episode of the office she was watching. Izzy greets her as she hears the door close, and Alex walks over to her and sits next to her.

 

 

“Izzy, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked It, as always let me know your thoughts!!! I'll probably do Izzys background in chapter 7, next one will be Izzy dealing with the new info and more fluff!!!


	6. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy learns to deal with the new information Alex has given Her, Alex deals with a more closed off Izzy.
> 
> A heart to heart is had, and maybe Alex and Izzy are back on track to bring a happy family?
> 
> A bit of angst with a whole load of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Alex and Izzy centered!

Telling Izzy everything had been harder than she thought. The girl had done her best to act like the information didn’t affect her, but Alex could see the pain and anger behind her eyes. J’onn and Kara both agreed that Lord should still believe that the girl is dead, thanks to Izzy changing her name is shouldn’t be too hard. 

Izzy had gone straight to bed after Alex told her despite it being only 8pm. Her heart ached for the young teen, immediately calling Kara to update her on everything. 

*Two days later*

It was a warm Tuesday, despite it only being the first day of February. Izzy had become more withdrawn since finding out about Lord, falling back behind the safety of her walls. Alex felt completely out of her depth, she knows that when she gets like this She never wants anyone to pull her out of it, even though they should. 

It’s close to a month of Izzy being in her life, and she realises for the first time that she hasn’t even thought about Maggie or about being alone, or anything. She’s thought about how to get close to Izzy, to bond with Her. She realises that she’s starting to see the young girl as Family, and it’s terrifying.

Alex glances at the clock, noting it was 7:16pm. Izzy should’ve been home an hour ago. The teen has practise after school, and normally Alex would collect her however this morning she asked if she could walk home instead. Alex isn’t gonna lie, that stung a little. 

Not two minutes later does the door swing open, a slightly sweaty Izzy stumbling in, clutching her sports bag as she catches her breathe. Alex notes she’s wearing sports leggings and a sports bra, and comes to the conclusion the girl ran home. 

Izzy shoots a quick greeting Alex’s way before practically sprinting for the bathroom. Alex hears the shower start a few minutes later and sighs. Deciding to pause her show, she waits patiently for the young girl to emerge, knowing she never takes long in the shower. Just as the door opens, Alex turns around to look at the teen.

“You’re home late” she comments easily.

“I went for a run after practise, it clears my head” Izzy responds, heading towards her room in nothing but a towel. 

“ Pasta for dinner?” Alex asks a little louder so the girl can hear from her room.

“ You haven’t eaten yet?” Izzy asks, face full of confusion as she walks out fully dressed.

“I was waiting for you.” Was the simple response.

“I-um sorry, I didn’t know” Izzy responds awkwardly.

“Don’t be sorry it’s okay, I hate a late lunch anyways” Alex responds with a smile.

Izzy nods in response, a ghost of a smile on her face. Alex’s smile broadens to a grin as she stands to heat up the pasta. The older woman watches as Izzy slowly makes her way to the couch, plopping down heavily with a sigh. Alex takes it as a victory that she hasn’t run off to her room.

After the food is finished, Alex grabs her plate and walks to the couch, hoping the young girl will join her again. To her delight she does, the pair eating in silence. After finishing, Izzy takes both plates and heads to the kitchen to clean them. Alex releases a subtle sigh of relief as the teenager rejoins her on the couch. 

“Are you okay?” Alex asks carefully, noticing the teen staring blankly at the wall.

“yeah, I’m fine.” Was the short response.

“Its pretty obvious that’s a lie.” Alex responds.

Izzy sighs, hesitantly moving her gaze from the wall to the woman next to her, before staring at her lap. Fidgeting with her hands, the young girl releases a shaky breathe before beginning to speak.

“I can’t believe she let him experiment on me” She says quietly.

“ Your mom was homeless and pregnant, she needed money for a home and food and well, you.” Alex responds gently.

“Yeah right, more like to buy drugs” Izzy retorts with an eye roll.

“ I just, I can’t believe she cared that little about me” she continues with a sad smile.

“I’m sure she did care Izzy” Alex responds, not expecting the angry glare her way.

“You didn’t even know her. You don’t know what she used to do to me. She didn’t care, she hated me.” Izzy says angrily.

“how do you-“

“How do I know? Because she told me. All the time.” Izzy interupts.

“I’m so sorry.” Alex responds, heart aching.

“I can’t believe he did this to me. I hate this. I hate him and I hate her, I’m just so angry” Izzy responded, eyes filling with angry tears.

Alex becomes aware of the lights which began to flicker, a sure sign the girl was extremely upset. Scooting over so she was closer to the young teen, Alex slowly wraps her arms around the girl. Izzy tensed immediately, attempting to pull away from the older woman.

“You’re okay sweetie, it’s gonna be okay. I’m here.” Alex coos softly. 

Izzy releases a strangled sob, burying her face into Alex’s shoulder before gripping the woman’s back tightly. Alex continues her words of encouragement and affection while the young girl sobbed. She suspects the teen hasn’t cried in a long time. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It’s the next morning after the two girls heart to heart. Alex wakes up to her alarm at 7am, and is surprised to see Izzy standing almost nervously in the kitchen. 

“I thought you had morning practise today? Wednesday right?” Alex asks, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Yeah it was cancelled, and I um, I thought I’d make breakfast today” Izzy responds awkwardly.

“Sure kid, what are we having?” Alex asks with a grin. 

“ Well, I make some mean banana pancakes, if you wanted to try them?” 

“Sounds amazing.”

Izzy relaxes at that answer, grinning as she starts pulling everything out that she needs. It takes about 30 minutes, but the pancakes are finally done and dished out evenly onto plates. They eat at the dining table this time, it having been set by the teen before Alex woke up. The older woman decided not to comment on that. Taking a bite, Alex can’t help the moan of satisfaction that leaves her mouth.

“Oh my god dude these are amazing.” She praises.

“I told ya They would be” Izzy responds with a smirk.

“why haven’t you made these before? I would eat these everyday for the rest of my life.”

“ they’re special. I used to make them for the kids in my group homes. Sometimes because of a tough night the night before, and other times because we found out they’re being adopted” Izzy responds with a small smile.

“Wow- um, thank you for sharing this with me” Alex responds, completely touched.

“No biggie” Izzy responds with a shrug, although the blush coating her cheeks say a different story.

After eating Alex glances at the clock and realises they need to leave soon or else they’ll be late. Packing up their things quickly, they both rush out, piling into the suv. Just as Alex pulls off the curb, Izzy turns to Her, a nervous expression back on her face. 

“I have a game on Friday, did you wanna come? I get it if not, I mean you are busy” Izzy asks, backtracking at the last second.

“I'd love to kid.” 

“Awesome, invite Kara too for me!” Izzy exclaimed, her nervous features transforming to an excited one. 

 

Alex laughs and grins in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! 
> 
>  
> 
> Next up is Izzys background/childhood!


	7. Izzy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few flashbacks of izzys childhood
> 
>  
> 
> Tw: abuse and sexual assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a happy one

It was a cold January morning when a young Eliza bishop steps out of the hospital, clutching the baby carrier which contained her daughter. Staring down at her, the 18 year old felt a rush of anxiety. She couldn’t do this. Breathing in deeply, she heads towards one of the cabs parked outside the hospital.

After getting in and giving her new address, she relaxes slightly, refusing to look at her daughter the entire car ride. All she could think was that she couldn’t do this. She couldn’t stay clean. Couldn’t be a mother. She briefly considers dropping the baby outside a church, before thinking against it. They treat babies horribly.

\----------------

Izzy is completely advanced by now, even at the ripe age of two. She can walk, speak fairly well and had potty trained herself. It’s not like her mother was going to bother. Even being so young, little Izzy knew her mother wasn’t well. She was rarely home, and when she was she was angry and cold.

She was alone at home, her mother running out without even leaving her with her neighbours this time. She was starving, curled up on the couch when her mother hurdles through the door, slamming it shut. Jumping up, Izzy runs to her mother.

“Mommy!” Izzy exclaims, happy her mother is home.

“Not now.” Eliza huffs, walking passed her daughter.

“But I’m hungry” is the response.

“I said not now you brat!” Eliza shouts, shoving her daughter hard.

Izzy crashes to the ground, hitting her head as she went. She bursts out crying, watching as her mother ignores her, pulling out a needle from a small bag and walking to her room, slamming it shut. 

\-------------------

At 4, Izzy knows to dress herself. Her mother was home a lot more now, having run out of the money she was given. Izzy saw a lot of random men come in and out of the house, never really wanting to find out why. She was always shoved into her room anyway. At morning time Izzy would dress herself and immediately leave the house, walking next door to her neighbours. Mary and Jack where always very nice to her. They would always expect her, opening the door almost straight away with big smiles painted on their faces.

They would make breakfast for her, telling her different stories everything. Sometimes it was about their different travels around the world, other times it was little stories like how they found their dog Jones. They were an elderly couple, in their late 60s, and had no children.

“We were never able to have a child of our own, adoption wasn’t a common thing back then you know”

Izzy normally stayed a few hours after, playing with the dog while the elderly couple put on some of her favourite movies. She would leave in the afternoon, stating her mother would be back from work soon and she would like to greet her. It was a lie. One she said often.

She would walk slowly, normally it’s because she was reluctant ever going home.

\-----------------

She had just turned 5, when something happened which caused her to hate her mother. It was a Friday evening to be exact, Izzy was sitting on the couch in the living room when her mother came crashing through the front door, a man clutching her waist.

Izzy immediately stands, rushing towards her room without needing to be told otherwise. She notices how the man watches her go, becoming worried she spooked the man with her presence. But that’s just it, she didn’t.

“I’ll pay you triple for the kid.”

She couldn’t could She? She was her daughter, her child. Izzy looks up as her door opens, face dropping as she sees the man. He smiles at her, walking slowly towards her before stopping infront of her. He tells her not to worry, asks her to sit beside him on the bed. She tries to run, he grabs her. He throws her onto her bed, and she screams for her mother. 

She doesn’t answer.  
6 months after that, Izzy still isn’t the Same. Her mother never brings men home anymore, instead just takes drugs and lies around the house. Izzy stays in her room mostly, on a bundle of blankets in the corner. She can’t sleep on the bed. She doesn’t visit her neighbours anymore.

One night, after hearing a loud crash, Izzy drags herself up from the floor, walking out to investigate. It’s then that she sees her mother, sprawled out on the floor, shaking as foam spilled from her mouth. Eyes widening, she immediately ran and grabbed the home phone, calling 911.

She stands in the corner of the room, eyes unblinking, staring at her mother’s body. Her house is swarmed with cops, some writing in a notepad, others bagging her mother’s needles and drugs. The emt already covered her mother’s body with a sheet, but she remembers it, will never forget.

A woman drops down to her knees infront of the girl, kind smile on her face. Izzy later realised she was a social worker. She gently took her hand, leading her out of the house and into her expensive looking car. She asked her if she would like anything from her room before they left. Izzy said no.

\---------------------

8 year old Izzy became used to being passed around like a rag doll. Any home she went into that wasn’t a group one never lasted long, they always found a reason not to want her. The last home she was in was with an uptight couple. They insisted all she could wear was pink or frilly dresses, and when Izzy screamed and fought back, they shipped her away sooner than they had her.

Screw them.

She was out of Chicago now, staying in a large group home in Detroit. She hated it. The house was pretty big, owned by a rich couple who although they weren’t the worst, they where hardly a caring pair. There where 4 other girls with her and 3 boys. She hated the boys, they often bullied the girls, being older than them.

One evening, the eldest boy, a 16 year old decided to pick on the youngest girl who was only 5. The young girl started to cry, causing anger to flare up in Izzys system. She shoved the older boy, aware of the lamp which began flickering wildly.

The boy shoved her back, screaming insults after her. Izzy quickly stood, throwing a hard punch straight to the boys gut. The boy called out for the other two boys, and they immediately began hitting the young girl, kicking her once she fell over.

She ended up in the hospital that evening with internal bleeding.

\---------------------

At 10 years old she was now in Seattle, yet another group home. Her foster parent was a single man, who had a creepy smile. She hated him, he reminded her of the man who came into her room all those years ago.

She was the only girl in a house with 2 other boys, both who kept to themselves. She had only been there two days, deciding she could really do with a shower. She gets her things together, walking quickly towards the bathroom before the man could see her, but she was too slow.

“where are you going?” he asks.

“I need a shower.” She responds quietly.

“Okay let’s go.” He responds, walking towards her.

He walks into the bathroom before she could, dragging a chair over next to the shower. He explains he needs to be in the room just in case something happened. Said that he had a kid who tried to kill himself in the shower before. She nods, she tells herself it needs to be true.

She undresses herself with her back turned to the man, reaching for the shower door with a shaking hand. She steps in starting it up, hating that the door was clear through. She squeezes her eyes shut as the water heats up and splashes her face.

She pretends not to notice that the man has started to touch himself.

\-----------------

When she was 12, young Izzy was a reserved teen. She already had built up her walls sky high. She had no friends. She was now in Boston, she likes the home she’s in. She’s with a loving couple who decided to take her from an abusive group home and foster her back to health. 

The old home starved her regularly, meaning the young girl was quite underweight. She was there for almost 6 months before things went downhill. She never saw them as her parents, they never wanted to be her parents, they merely wanted to help her.

However, one evening she heard screaming, from the lady. Apparently the man had cheated on her months before, and he only found the courage to tell her now. She leaves him, slamming the door. She never comes back, and the man was never the same.

It’s not until she finds him hanging in his room 2 months later does she realise just how bad it was.

\-----------------------

When she was 15 she moved to national city. Since the incident 3 years ago she asked her social worker to never let her go to a single home again. Her home currently was a group home, there where 5 girls and only one boy. He was a small 2 year old who immediately latched onto Izzy. She was the oldest after all.

The man who ran this group home was strict in rules. If you broke a rule, you were hit. If you broke one again? You where dragged to the basement and beaten. Izzy has already experienced that. She finds herself not caring much, she actually likes national city. Plus, the man agreed to never hurt the young boy.

So what if she can to cover up a few bruises? She could feel this was the right place to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't mention her powers much at all, I wanted to focus on what she went through!!
> 
> As always please comment!!


	8. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, J'onn and Kara attend Izzys football game, and some fluff initues 
> 
>  
> 
> Basically just family bonding and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like we need a more fluffy chapter after that last one.
> 
> Also I'm not American and haven't got a clue about your Football, I tried my best lmao.

Friday comes around pretty quickly, and Izzy is doing her best not to get her hopes up. Alex had said she would come, and that Kara was excited to go too, but she’s been let down before. Plenty of times. Besides, Kara was supergirl, and Alex was high up in the DEO, so they could easily be called away.

The game was at 4pm, meaning she and her team only had an hour between school ending and the game starting to get themselves fit to play. They where a pretty popular team, most the the schools pupils and staff making a day out of It, including families of students too.

10 minutes before the game the team make their way out onto the pitch, Izzy plastered her smirk onto her face. It lacked its usual confidence however, as her eyes begin to scan the ground for some familiar faces.

*10 minutes earlier*

J'onn, Alex and Kara exit the suv outside the highschool, looking for the right way to go to the field. Kara was bouncing with excitement, large grin on her face as she walked across the street and through the highschool gates. 

Kara had freaked out when Alex had mentioned the game to her, bursting with happiness that she was invited. She mentioned it to J’onn too, the man was all too happy to join them. 

As they reach the football field they see a bunch of stands outside selling merch with the schools logos on them. Kara drags Alex over, squealing as she finds three jerseys for the group. Alex smiles at her sister as she accepts the jersey putting it on over her sweater. J’onn looked reluctant to wear the bright red jersey, but put it on nonetheless. 

Kara also bought some flags and a hoodie for herself, Alex having to convince her to leave the stand before she bought everything. As they walk in the place is fairly full already, Alex huffing slightly seen as she did request they leave early to get good seats.

Eventually they found pretty good seats near the front, and Alex can finally relax. A couple minutes later and the teams begin filling the pitch. When the trio see Izzy they go crazy (although J’onn will never admit it) trying to get the young girls attention.

She scanned the crowd with a smirk. Eventually her eyes land on the small group, widening in surprise before she grins happily. Alex doesn’t think she’s seen her so happy before. They share a wave before the teenager jogs towards her team, straight into a huddle. 

The game was intense, Alex found herself screaming like crazy. J’onn too was getting quite into It, the pair of them screaming after the ref when a player on the opposite team fouled. Kara was honestly just excited to be there, happily munching on her jumbo nachos and waving her flag excitingly every so often.

“I am going to buy myself some of those nachos, the stench of cheese is too strong to ignore” J’onn states halfway into the game.

Alex huffs out a laugh, requesting a hotdog while he’s gone. Reaching over she steals some nachos from her sister, ignores her protests as she continues watching the match.

“I like this.” Kara states with a smile.

“Huh?” Alex responds, eyes not leaving the game.

“This. The game, watching Izzy. You.” Is the response. 

“What do you mean?” Alex responds, turning to look at her sister.

“ Its just really nice, didn’t you ever imagine going to your kids football games?” Kara asks with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Alex responds with a smile, eyes returning to the game, finding Izzys figure running around. 

Karas face splits into a happy grin, attention focusing back onto the game. 

The game was nearing it’s end, only a few minutes left on the clock. The opposing team was currently ahead by 3 points, having required a penalty. Alex was at the edge of her seat, willing Izzys team to win. Although Izzy was quarter back and would normally be the one to kick, this time when they broke their huddle she went long. 

Another kicker stood up to kick, while Izzy got herself into position. The game resumed, ball being kicked hard downfield. Although the kicker had an off day, the ball flying in the opposite direction they had wanted. Izzy kicks into action, sprinting across the field in a desperate attempt to catch it before it went out of bounds.

The trio in the stands stood, watching intensely as Izzy ran. It didn’t look like she was ever going to make It, people in the stands commenting that too. But it was now or never. Izzy expertly avoided being pummelled to the ground, reaching the field line. Jumping up at an angle, the teen grabbed the ball just in time, spinning herself to stay in play.

Cheers erupted from the stands, however she still needed to make it to the end zone. Wasting no time she sprints yet again, narrowly avoiding being tackled yet again. When she crosses the line, throwing the ball down, the cheers became louder. The final whistle goes off then, and the crowd goes crazy.

Alex screams, yes screams, grabbing her sisters shoulders shaking them violently as she cheers. J’onns cheers where more reserved, but loud all the same. The team surrounded Izzy cheering and grabbing the girl, throwing her in the air. Alex could tell the boys loved her. 

Xxxxx

The trio wait by the car for the girl, allowing her to shower and meet them. She emerges not much later, massive grin on her face as she jogs over, immediately throwing her arms around Alex in a tight embrace. 

“thank you so much for coming, that was such an awesome game!” she exclaimed happily.

“I- yeah of course.” Alex responds, surprised the young girl is hugging her.

Izzy lets go of her, moving to put her bags in the car before sliding in the front. Alex turns to see Kara pouting slightly, knowing her sister wanted a hug too. J’onn decides to fly home, knowing the young girl wished to spend time with the danvers. Izzy thanked him for coming, grinning at how funny he looked wearing bright clothes for once.

Izzy asked if Kara can stay for awhile, which made Karas heart soar. They ordered pizza, lounging in the living room watching movies until midnight. Considering she was half asleep, Kara decided to fly home. Gathering her things together and saying goodbye, Kara was delighted when Izzy wrapped her arms around her.

“Thanks for coming today.” Izzy murmured into her shoulder.

“Always.” 

Pulling away, Izzy quickly ruffles her hair with a grin, enjoying messing with the older girl. Kara only huffs with a fond eye roll, shouting another goodbye to her sister before taking off. Izzy heads off to bed then, stating she couldn’t wait for a lie in. 

Alex smiles down at the jersey she was wearing, Karas words still on her mind. She really is seeing this young girl as family, hell, as her kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked before if Lena would go to the game, the reason she's not there is because Izzy barely knows her and I'd rather have her family there.
> 
> I promise more Lena in the next few chapters, just remember this is about Alex!


	9. Taylor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy has an interesting day at school, and then has a better time with Kara and Lena in catco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and a bit from Izzys pov to get some development on her end

Two weeks after the football game and things are completely different. Well, to Alex they are. Ever since the football game the teen never goes to bed before giving Alex a brief hug goodnight. Alex loves it. Only thing is, they have yet to speak about their situation, Alex honestly doesn’t want to scare the teenager away from the nice routine they have.

Izzys training is going quite well. To the teens delight she mastered flying a couple of days ago. The more she trained the more determined she was to become a hero like Kara. It scared Alex to no end, bringing out a protective nature she normally only had around Kara.

The young girl can read minds, levitate and fly, form force fields and move, destroy and fix things with her mind. The young girl recently realised she can also hear brain waves and can distinguish between them, much like Kara can with heartbeats. 

Lord is still contained as they try to find out what was in the injections that where given to Izzys mother. She’s aware they have him, but hasn’t showed interest in seeing him. Alex is very thankful for that.

*Izzys pov*

It was Monday afternoon on a cold February morning as Izzy strolls down the halls of her highschool. It was near the end of lunch, and the young girl had an impromptu meeting with her football team. Her coach had been really vague about It, and although she could just read his mind and find out she decides to wait it out like her teammates.

Heading into the stinky boys locker room, Izzy screws her face up into disgust, rolling her eyes at her laughing teammates. She sits down next to a grinning aaron, one of the defenders and nicest on the team. Her coach struts in a few minutes later, face as serious as always.

“So, I’ll get right to it seen as we’ve not long left on lunch. I’ve decided to bring back the pair scheme.” Coach said.

It sounded innocent enough, but the loud cheers of her teammates tells her otherwise.

“For those who don’t know, it’s when we pair a cheerleader and footballer together. They’re to always be with you at school, make you look good and to cheer for you at every game. “ he continues.

“Wait what?” Izzy asks, eyes scrunched as she processes the information.

“I don’t wanna hear any complaining. This is happening and your ALL going to be involved” coach says, shooting a pointed look towards Izzy.

“Hell yeah Izzy, girl on girl action” Nick shouts, a fellow defender and all round gross asshole. 

“Enough of That. Now, the cheerleaders are being told the same thing as we speak, and your pair will come to you at some point today, it’s up to them.” Coach continues with an eye roll.

Izzy leaves the locker room with a huff, annoyed at what she’s been told. It sounded completely sexist and backwards. The opposite of what she stands for. She briefly considers going to the principle about this, but slowly accepts it with an eye roll. I mean it’s not like she’s going to treat her pair like a piece of meat. 

A while later and Izzy is at her locker, digging around to find the right books to take home with her. The last class of the day was already finished, and Izzy was taking her time because Alex was stuck in traffic. Just as she was going to close her locker door, it was closed for Her.

With an eyebrow raise, Izzy glances at the culprit. Grinning at her with a cheeky smile was none other than head cheerleader Taylor. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, a very thin muscular build. She’s seen her plenty of times, but never bothered to speak to her. She’s not really friends with popular kids. 

“Can I help you?” Izzy asks, cocking a brow her way.

“I’m your pair” she responds with a smirk.

“But you’re head cheerleader, shouldn’t you be with my captain?” Izzy asks in confusion.

“ We got to pick, and I chose you first” is the almost flirty response.

With an eye roll, Izzy pushes off the locker, turning and walking down the halls towards the exit. She hears Taylor’s sneakers squeak as they turn and follow her. Speeding up her pace, she just about reaches the doors before her hand is grabbed, pulling her to spin around. 

Taylor gets into her personal space with a grin, batting her eyelashes at the young girl. Taking a step back, the other girl allowing Her, Izzy huffs.

“Just because I’m a footballer doesn’t mean I’m gay.” She huffs.

“Just because I’m a cheerleader doesn't mean I’m straight.” Taylor responds with a wink.

Taylor releases Izzys wrist, taking a hold of her hand and gently putting a piece of paper in her hand. She turns then, walking the opposite way from the exit and deeper into school. Izzy opens the paper to see a number scribbled on it. She quickly pockets it before turning to leave the school.

Kara had to work late in catco today, and Izzy asked if she could go down and keep her company. Alex had agreed with a smile, glad the young girl wants to spend time with her. Pulling up outside, Izzy hops out, shouting a goodbye before heading into the catco building.

Waving at the security guard, Izzy heads to the elevator, punching in the right floor number. She steps into the still busy looking bullpen, immediately walking to the reporter desk she knows is Karas, without seeing her there she frowns.

Turning around she heads for that big nice office she remembers, immediately walking in and huffing that it was empty. Just as she turns to leave, the glass doors on the side catch her eye. A balcony. Curiosity getting the better of her she exits out onto it, seeing a big comfy looking couch and a coffee table.

The view was incredible from up here, and the young girl plops onto the couch, curling up slightly as she sends a text to Kara asking where she is. About 10 minutes later she hears the door open, glancing away from the few to see a surprised looking Lena standing there, glass of wine in hand.

“Why hello there. I’m guessing your waiting for Kara?” She responds, relaxing again.

“Yup. Hard day?” Izzy asks, glancing at the wine.

“Well being a boss, a female and a luthor never makes for an easy day” Lena Jokes.

“I can leave if you want.” Izzy offers.

“You’re fine, company is always appreciated.” Lena responds, gracefully sitting next to the teenager.

They sit in comfortable silence for a bit, both staring at the view, in their own little world. Deciding she can’t wait any longer with a burning question in her mind, Izzy pipes up without glancing away from the view. 

“So um, I don’t know much, but- your mom is horrible right?” Izzy asks quite bluntly.

“You could say that. Why?” Lena asks chuckling at the young girls remark.

“Mine was too.” Izzy answers, voice even.

“Was?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.”

Izzy glances at the older woman, cringing slightly at her own words. Lena eyes shone with understanding, a small sad smile on her face. Izzy smiles back, not sad but a more even one. 

“I understand that feeling dear, more than you know” Lena responds.

Kara walks out then, beaming a smile at the two women before opening her arms to accept the incoming hug from Izzy. Kara explains that she has an hour or so break so that they could go for ice cream and maybe get some take out back to catco. 

“Can Lena come?”

Her smile turns more shy as she gazes to Lena, who looked surprised. They all agreed, and immediately headed out to the nearest little ice cream parlour to catco. Both Kara and Izzy get the largest sized bowl of ice cream, Izzys with mint and Karas with chocolate, while Lena orders a small bowl of strawberry.

They settle down in a small booth, both Kara and Izzy hounding into their ice creams. Lena can only chuckle as she watching them eat, ice cream covering their cheeks. Kara grins at the sound of her chuckle, Izzy can only roll her eyes.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to do this. Bring my niece for ice cream I mean.” Kara says casually.

“Yeah?” Izzy responds eyes wide in surprise. 

“Yeah.” Kara says happily, beaming at the young teen before resuming eating her ice cream.

Izzy grins to herself and starts eating again too. Lenas heart almost explodes at how cute the two girls are. No one would ever question if they where related really. They where so similar. 

They finish quickly, heading back to catco just in time to get their pizza and potstickers that Kara had ordered while in the parlour. Heading up to lenas office, they promptly hop onto the couch, removing their shoes and opening the pizza box. 

They had just finished their food when Alex comes waltzing in, delighted in the happy grin she receives from Izzy. After chatting for a few minutes with the trio, both Alex and Izzy stand up to leave. Izzy gives Kara a hug before leaving, rolling her eyes fondly at her beaming smile at the action, waving goodbye to Lena.

In the car ride home, the pair chat about their day, Alex complaining about Winn who had accidentally erased a bunch of files from the systems after getting a virus from downloading a game to his computer. He had thankfully been able to retrieve them, but it still caused Alex stress.

“So guess what coach decided to revive??” Izzy starts with a huff.

And thus started the very long rant about her coach and about Taylor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised more Lena and more Lena you shall get! I'd like to remind y'all that this is still Alex central so no more requests with more supercorp etc because if that does happen it's in the background!!
> 
> Comments are always welcome!! Is there anything you'd like to see???


	10. Sick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy has an apology to make.
> 
> Also,
> 
> What happens if Izzy falls ill, how will Alex deal with it??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but here you go :)

  
*Next morning*

Izzy emerges from the girls locker room, freshly washed after morning practice. Upon reflection (well, ranting to Alex), she realises she was probably way too harsh on Taylor. Plus, they are paired for the rest of the year after all. She just doesn’t know why the cheerleader chose her.

Perhaps she found it easier being paired with another girl, not having to deal with a touchy feely guy. Taylor was a sophomore just like her, and had been head cheerleader for a couple months now. She was the first sophomore to achieve this. Izzy doesn’t know much about her passed that.

Except that the girls she hangs out with are absolute monsters. One of them was the ex head cheerleader brandy, who had flushed her friends Polaroids down the toilet all those months ago. The others where always rude to anyone who wasn’t popular. Taylor personally never joined in, but she also never stopped it.

Pulling out her phone, she noticed it was 8.10 am, meaning she had 20 minutes before school started. Pulling up her contacts, she found the newest addition to her list. Opening it she decides to send a quick text.

 _Hey, it’s Izzy. If you’re around meet me at the bleachers in 5_.

Izzy pockets her phone, walking in the direction of the football field. Heading towards the bleachers closest to the door, she takes a seat. 10 minutes passed with no response from Taylor. Izzy huffs, going to stand before the blonde in question tumbles through the door.

She looked almost out of breathe, which would be unusual for the very athletic teen. Did she run here?

“Sorry, I walk to school and was running late when I got your text.” Taylor breathes.

“Its alright.”

“So... wanna make out?” Taylor asked with a grin.

“I’m what?!” Izzy asks, eyes widening.

“I’m just kidding, it’s super cliche to make out under the bleachers, you should see your face!” Taylor responds, barking out a loud laugh.

Izzy rolls her eyes with a huff, but can’t help the small smile that came to her face at the situation and her reaction.

“Any who, is there a reason I’m being summoned?” Taylor asks curiously.

“Yeah-um. I wanna say Sorry, I was super rude yesterday.” Izzy starts awkwardly.

“Yeah, just a little bit.”

“I was just in a shitty mood over the whole pair thing. It’s so demeaning. I didn’t mean to take it out on you. Plus...” Izzy starts, trailing off.

“Plus?”

“I thought you were trying to prank me or something.”

“Ah. Well I wasn’t, you’re quite the mystery since coming here last year.” Taylor responds with am easy smile.

“What do you mean?” Izzy asks, head cocked.

“Well, everyone in this school knows everything about everyone. Except you.” Izzy continues.

Izzy only nods, standing up from the bleachers at the sound of the warning bell. They both walk in together, bidding one another farewell as they head off to their respective classes. Izzy thought about what she was told all day.

  
*one month later*

It’s now almost 3 months since Izzy came into Alex’s life. It was currently a Tuesday morning, Alex exiting her room, surprised to see that Izzys door was shut. The teen normally had morning practise, even if it was cancelled she should be up by now.

Knocking on the door to make sure the teen is decent, all she hears is a groan. Concerned, Alex pulls the door open, peering into the dark room at the bundle on the bed. Walking up to the bed, Alex perches at the side closest to the girl.

“You’re supposed to be up already, whats wrong?” Alex asks gently.

“I don’t feel Good.” Is the muffled response.

Pulling down the covers, Alex is met with a very clammy, pale looking Izzy. Knitting her brows together in concern, she presses her hand to the girls forehead. Red hot. She thought the girl was never supposed to be sick? Lords injections must not work after all, apart from making her a meta human of course.

“Sweetie you’re sick.” Alex says gently.

“What? No, I’m never sick.” Izzy denied stubbornly, nose stuffy as she buries her head under her pillow.

“Well there’s a first time for everything. Stay here, I’ll go get the thermometer.” Alex says, hopping off the bed.

Alex comes back a few minutes later, immediately rubbing it on the girls forehead. 103.7. A pretty high fever. Alex tells the girl she’s to have the day off, getting up to grab her cell phone. Once she has it, she calls J’onn, telling him she needs to stay home to make sure the teen was alright.

She then fills up a glass with cold water, turning and heading back into the girls room. Izzy never moved from her curled up position. Alex places the water onto the beside table before resuming her old position.

“Come on sit up, drink some water.” Alex prods gently.

Izzy groans loudly, pulling herself up off her pillow, leaning heavily on her headboard. Alex hands the glass over, instructing her to sip slowly. Alex goes to stand after she’s drank half the glass, telling her to get comfy and rest for awhile.

After about an hour or so, Alex goes to check on the young girl. Surprisingly she was awake, and sounded like she was coughing up one of her lungs. Alex sits next to the teen, instructing her to lie on her side, facing away from her. Alex then begins to softly rub her back, large circle motions in an attempt to soothe the sick girl.

It works, and the girl is asleep in no time, deep muffled breathing filling the room. Alex smiles softly, tucking the teen in with her blankets, before stroking her hair off of her slightly sticky forehead. Deciding the teen should eat soon, Alex heads into the kitchen to cook some soup.

Leaving it to simmer, Alex resumes her spot on the couch, continuing the show she had paused. It was about an hour or so later that she hears noises coming from Izzys room. Turning around she watches the teen trudge out to the living room, wrapped in her blankets.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Alex prods with an eye brow raise.

“I’m bored and I gotta pee” is the strained response. 

“Fine, go pee. But then it’s back to bed okay??” Alex says sternly.

Izzy huffs but agrees, heading into the bathroom, two minutes later she emerges, reluctantly trudging back to her room. It suddenly gives Alex an idea, and soon enough she’s pulling the tv cables out from the wall, lugging the heavy thing with a huff towards Izzys room.

Awkwardly opening her door with her foot, it only taking 3 times, Alex stumbles slightly into the room, a groggy Izzy already curled up in bed. Ignoring the teenagers questions, she puts the tv on the teens large dresser, directly opposite her bed. After setting it up, she turns to the teen with a grin.

“What are you doing?” Izzy asks quietly.

“You said you where bored, so I thought I’d bring the tv in here.” Alex says with a smile.

Alex turns it on and sets it to Netflix before handing the young girl the remote. Turning to leave, she’s routed to the ground by the young teen calling out to her.

“Can you stay?”

“Of course sweetie. I’m just gonna go get us both some soup.” Alex responds with a happy grin.

Leaving quickly she sets out to dish up two big bowls of her chicken soup, as well as bringing in a couple slices of bread. Heading back in she hands one bowl to the teenager before climbing into bed next to her. Placing the bag of bread in between them.

They decided to watch some cartoons, namely Looney tunes. Izzy stated with a small voice that she would watch it when sad or unwell, when given the opportunity. When finished their meal they settle down more comfortably on the bed. Even Alex had to admit it was tough trying to keep her eyes open.

About 30 minutes after that, Alex felt the bed shift slightly. Izzy inches her way slowly towards the older woman until her head falls softly onto her shoulder. Alex turns instinctively to press a light kiss to the girls hairline, hearing Izzy sigh in return.

“Alex?”

“mmmm?”

“I love you.”

…….

“I love you too kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.
> 
> I'm excited to give Izzy development that doesn't directly come from Alex or Kara. She deserves her own platform to grow!


	11. Hero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens if Kara gets into a bit of trouble and Izzy witnesses it on tv???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Shorter chapter this time as I'm exhausted :)

A couple of days after Izzy got sick, she finally felt better. It being a Saturday, and them not having any training, Izzy can finally relax. Alex is called in for an emergency, promising to be home soon. Izzy knew that also meant Kara was away too. 

She wasn’t worried, well not very anyways. She knows the pair can handle themselves in a battle. She just wishes she could be there to help. She has powers and is being trained, why can’t she use them?. Switching on the tv, Izzy stops dead in her tracks.

Breaking news was blaring back at her, a live feed broadcasted to every tv. Supergirl looked badly beaten and weak. A tall creature that was glowing green was standing above her. Kryptonite. Eyes widening, Izzy rushes into her room.

Finding a black outfit she quickly throws it on, before running into Alex’s closet. Hunting through it she finds a black hat, after a further digging she finds a white mask, probably a Halloween costume. Throwing them on, she rushes to the window.

Opening it she jumps out, expertly flying through the air to where she knows the incident is taking place. As she reaches the street, she sees the glowing green creature. He was walking towards a weak looking Kara, who was cowering away from it.

Izzy couldn’t see Alex, but all the upside down suv's scattered down the street told Izzy all she needed to know. The teens eyes widen as she sees the creatures hands glowing a brighter green, almost as if it was loading a giant blast.

Speeding up, Izzy lands with a thud, throwing both her hands up to form a force field around her and Kara, only seconds before the giant blast hits. The shield holds, Izzy forms a circle around her and Kara and she leans over the fallen hero.

The girl looked extremely weak, coughing into her hand as she fought to stay awake. The creature stopped it’s blast and begins banging on the shield. Izzy panics. She squeezes her eyes shut, attempting to come up with a new plan, wishing she was in the DEO.

Next of all the banging stops, Izzy opens her eyes and realises she’s in the DEO. How? Looking around at the confused faces, she shouts that Kara needs help, before standing and flying out of the DEO, heading back towards the scene to find Alex.

The creature was still there, angrily smashing the thankfully empty suv’s into the ground and surrounding buildings. Reaching her hand up, Izzy lifts the creature up high before throwing it down into the ground, stunning it.

It recovers quickly, running towards Izzy. She reacts quickly, raising her hand again and concentrating. She manages to freeze the creature mid run, trapped in his own contained force field. She sees DEO agents run towards her and the creature, one of them being Alex.

She was covered in debris but was unharmed otherwise. Izzy can see that Alex doesn’t recognize her, not at first until she got closer, dropping her gun to her side. Some of Izzys her had come loose in her flying. 

“Izzy?!” Alex questions, completely surprised.

“Um, yeah. Hi” is her reluctant response.

Xxx xxx

The ride to the DEO is filled with Alex scolding her. Izzy huffed, knowing she did it to save Kara. Getting there they both head straight to check on Kara, the other girl resting but awake on her sun bed.

“Izzy?? Was that you???” Kara asks, having seen her outfit, mask now removed.

“Yeah. I saw you needed help.” Izzy responds with a smile.

“That was so dangerous Izzy.” Alex says sternly, arms crossed.

“I stopped him didn’t I? I protected Kara!” Izzy protests.

“She did save my life Alex.” Kara adds gently.

“Just, please. You need to be more careful. I know you want to be a hero, but you’re just a kid” Alex sighs.

“I’ve never had a childhood, and I’m far from sheltered. I wanted to help, and I did. The kryptonite would’ve killed her.” 

“She’s had training, still is getting it. If she wants to, I don’t see why she can’t.” Kara prods gently.

“Ugh. Fine. But no showing up to emergencies during school okay?” Alex sighs, happily excepting the excited hug from Izzy.

“So... teleportation huh?” Kara asks with a grin.

“How cool right!” Izzy exclaimes, walking to Karas side and taking her hand gently with an excited smile.

Alex smiles at the pair, exiting silently. Pulling out her phone, she types up a familiar contact, pressing the call button on it. After a few buzzes it connected through, Alex smiling at his excited greeting.

“Winn! Looks like we have a teenage superhero on our hands. Care to make her a suit?”

Excited squeals down the line is all she hears in response, needing to take the phone away from her ear at the sheer volume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome!


	12. My kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes on her first date since Maggie and accidentally introduces her date to Izzy.
> 
> This leads to an interesting thing being said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing a time hop here!! I know you guys are eager for Alex to adopt Izzy but you gotta be patient, she's 16 and it takes more time for her to be comfortable with that.

It’s halfway through May and officially summer. Well, for Izzy that is. Alex stares at herself in the mirror, cringing slightly at she adjusts her collar. A date. She had a date. At the mall of all places. Well, a nice coffee shop in the mall, but still. 

It was Kara that set her up, which is concerning. She wasn’t even looking for anything serious, not yet anyway. Izzy had given her a great pep talk, trying to pump her up for her date before running out the door to spend the day with Taylor. Funny how things work out. 

Izzy hadn’t batted an eye lash at the mention that Alex was gay. She simply grinned and said she knew considering the huge amount of plaid Alex now owned. The thought made Alex chuckle. Checking the time, she realises she’ll be late if she doesn’t get going. 

Heading to her car, Alex hopped in, driving towards the mall. She had met the woman before, considering she works with Kara at catco. She had almost said no but, Well, who can resist Karas puppy eyes?

Xxxxxxxxxx

The date was actually okay, Nicole is a very nice girl. Alex just wasn’t really attracted to her. She decided to be a gentlewoman and walk the other woman to her car. Although Alex groans internally when she realised she parked on the opposite side of the mall, meaning they’ve to walk through it to get to her car. 

To her surprise and probably horror she sees Izzy, strolling out of forever 21 with who she assumes is Taylor. The pair immediately make eye contact, I mean it’s not like Alex could avoid the meta human. Izzys surprised look immediately morphs to a cheeky smirk.

“Oh, Izzy. What are you doing here?” Alex says with a nervous laugh.

“I’m a teenager and this is a mall? Duh.” Izzy responds with a grin.

“Stop being a smartass. Do you need any extra money?” Alex asks with an eye roll.

“Nah I’m good thanks. See you at home?” Izzy asks.

“Of course kid. Don’t be too late okay??” 

“Yeah yeah.”

Izzy walks off at that, Taylor hot on her heels. Alex shakes her head with a grin before turning to a smiling Nicole, gesturing to continue walking.

“Your kid seems lovely, I had no idea you were a mother!” Nicole says with a grin.

“Oh, I-um. She is yeah.” 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy walked away from Alex with a smile, enjoying teasing the older woman. Taylor rounded her left, huffing slightly at the weight of her 4 shopping bags. Rolling her eyes, Izzy takes two of them wordlessly.

“Thanks. So did I finally meet your mom?” Taylor asks with a grin.

“Huh?” Izzy asks, raising an eyebrow.

“She seems really cool, and HOT. Was she on a date with a woman?!” Taylor asks excitingly.

“Yeah, she was, and no, you cannot try date her.” Izzy says with an eye roll.

They head to the food court all while Taylor pleads with her to allow her to date Alex. She thinks about how she never corrected Her, thinks about the fact she didn’t really want to.

Xxxxxxxxx

After dropping Nicole to her car and walking to her own, Alex immediately calls her sister. After Kara confirms she’s home, Alex sets off on her journey. Pulling up outside her sisters apartment building not to much later, she practically sprints up the stairs, knocking on her sisters door slightly out of breathe.

Pulling open the door, Kara watches as her sister storms passed, speaking incoherently and immediately pacing the kitchen.

“Bad date?”

“Izzys my kid.” 

“What?” Kara asks confused.

“Nicole and I pumped into her after our date, she assumed she was mine and I realised something.” Alex says, having stopped pacing now.

“Which is?” Kara asks, leaning back against her door.

“ That Izzy, I see her as mine. I want her as my kid, my family. I want that so badly Kara.” Alex says, tearing up.

“Oh sweetie.” Kara responds, using a burst of super speed to quickly wrap her emotional sister in a hug.

“I don’t think she sees me that way.” Alex murmurs.

“Maybe. We wouldn’t know. I mean maybe she doesn’t right now, because she still thinks this is a practical thing?” Kara says, pulling back slightly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well you took her in originally because it would be easier while she trains”

“Yes but things have changed.” Alex huffs.

“I know that sweetie, but she probably doesnt. She’s a foster kid, she’s used to not trusting easily. She’s probably stuck herself onto that thought so she doesn’t get hurt.” Kara says gently.

“Yeah. Your probably right. How can I change that?”

“Maybe slowly, you don’t wanna overwhelm her. I know you can think of something” Kara says with a smile, pulling her sister in for another embrace.

Alex certainly had a LOT to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome please do!!


	13. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy spends the night with her friends and finally introduces Taylor to her group. 
> 
> Also,
> 
> Izzy has a nightmare and Alex comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Izzy centric but I had to have some motherly Alex at the end!

It’s sort of weird to miss school, Izzy thinks. She’s enjoying summer break, don’t get her wrong, she just loves learning. She loves the routine, it’s what kept her going all these years. No matter what house she was in, no matter how bad, she would always wake up and go to school.

It’s currently the start of June, and Izzy tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for a text from Tara. The other girl had been away at photography camp at the start of summer, while her other friend Andy went to science camp. Nerds.

“Dude you're giving me a headache with your tapping” Alex says jokingly, grinning from her spot across from the teen.

“She’s late.” Izzy says with an eye roll, clutching her empty coffee cup.

“Awwwhhhh you missed your friend” Alex teases with a grin.

“Oh shush.” Izzy responds, chuckling lightly.

At the sound of her phone going off, Izzy leaps up, grabbing her bag before rushing to give Alex a hug goodbye. Without thinking she drops a quick kiss to the woman’s cheek before shouting goodbye as she rushes out the door.

Climbing into her best friends truck with a grin, the pair share a hug. They then drive to Andy’s house, collecting the boy and heading to Taras for a movie night. They have them often, it was always the highlight of Izzys week. This was the first time that she was picked up outside her home, though Izzy doesn’t think about that.

Once settled back at Taras, the trio catch each other up on the passed couple of weeks. Just as they finally settled down to watch a movie, Izzy feels her phone vibrate. Taking it out of her pocket, she sees it’s a text from Taylor.

_Hey stud, u busy? X_

Rolling her eyes Izzy types out a reply.

_I told you not to call me that. I’m chilling in Tara’s with her and Andy. Movie night :)_

 

_What r u guys watching? X_

 

_The breakfast club._

 

_Ooooooooo I love that!!! Can I join?? Xx_

 

_I don’t know... I don’t think Tara would be okay with that._

 

_Oh cmon just ask!! I havent met ur friends yet x_

 

_That makes it sound like we’re dating._

 

_And who’s fault is it that we’re not?x :*_

 

Rolling her eyes again Izzy turns to Tara who’s currently shoving popcorn in her mouth.

“Hey um. Can taylor come and watch the movie?” Izzy asks quietly.

“Oh. I don’t know man she’s a cheerleader. They hate girls like me.” Tara says, staring at her lap.

“Come on T, do you really think I’d be friends with a dick?” Izzy says gently.

“Yeah you’re right, why not. I’ve been kinda dying to meet her” Tara says with a grin.

Izzy smiles before picking up her phone to respond to the cheerleader. She completely misses the shared smirk between her friends, too focused on responding to the blonde.

When Taylor gets there Tara gets Izzy to answer the door, punishment for having them stop the movie until the blonde arrived. Opening the door she’s greeted with a grinning Taylor. Stepping aside she lets the girl In, ignoring her flirting welcome.

Taylor immediately makes herself at home, greeting the rooms two other occupants. It took a minute or two for the others to relax, and soon easy conversation was found between the group. Izzy couldn’t help the tiny grin that fell on her face at the fact they all got on so well.

Once they had finished the movie, Andy and Tara began asking Taylor a lot of questions. It almost sounded like an interrogation a father would have to his daughters boyfriend. Izzys cheeks redden considerably before cutting straight into their routine, completely changing the subject.

Taylor had put her legs in Izzys lap halfway into the movie, and neither of them seemed to care to change positions when the movie ended. To some it might look like Izzy was massaging the other girls calf but that wasn’t the case to Izzy, she had super soft sweats on okay??

Taylor ended up spending the night, having only realised the time when it was 2am, and Tara insisted she stay. They each carried down blankets and mattresses to the living room to have a massive sleepover on the floor. They also piled all the pillows from the house on top, climbing under.

The next morning Izzy wakes up to Taylor spooning her, and quickly wriggles out of her grasp.

Xxx xxx

A few nights later and Izzy wakes with a gasp. Taking a deep and shakey breathe, the teen desperately tries to calm down. It was a nightmare, a horrible, horrible nightmare. You see over the years, when Izzy comes to care for someone deeply, she has these reoccurring nightmares about their death.

It’s gruesome, and feels way too real. It always shakes her up, it’s almost as though she’s lived through it. This is the third time she’s dreamt of Alex dying. They started about a month ago. Each time Izzy would go into Alex’s room and sit on a chair that’s in there, making sure the woman was in fact alive and breathing.

Tonight’s no different, heading into the woman’s room, she takes her seat in the chair, not planning on leaving her seat. She watches as the woman breathes, although she still feels anxious. She watches as Alex shifts in the bed for sighing.

“Kid, this is the third time you’ve come in here, what’s wrong?” the woman utters, opening her eyes.

“I um. I had a dream that you died and I-uh. I wanted to make sure you were alive” Izzy responds, completely embarrassed.

“Come here.” Alex says, scooching over to the right side of the bed.

Alex patted the empty space to her left, watching as Izzy hesitantly gets into the bed. Raising her left arm calmly, Alex reaches for the teens head, gently lowering it to her chest for the girl to lie on.

“There. You hear that? My heartbeat? I’m alive sweetie. I’m okay.” Alex says in a gentle tone.

Izzy closes her eyes, listening intensely to the thumping heartbeat, slowly relaxing herself. Immediately thinking she now needed to leave, the young girl goes to sit up, just as Alex wraps her arms around the teen.

“You can stay as long as you like. Anytime you have a nightmare just do this okay?” Alex responds.

Izzy nods, immediately snuggling down and listening to her heart again. No one has ever calmed her anxiety like Alex just did. No one ever cared enough. Izzys heart ached with the affection she’s being shown. She loves Alex a lot.

Hell, she definitely sees her as family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!


	14. Hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy fights alongside the super gang and gets hurts.
> 
> Also,
> 
> A development between Izzy and Taylor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty fluff I suppose??
> 
> I'm not very happy with my chapters lately, sorry if you feel that too.

It was thrilling, being a hero. This was only Izzys third mission, considering it had taken Winn quite a long time to make the perfect suit for her. The suit in question was all black, simple looking but indestructible. She also wore a black eye mask, and some combat boots. She even wears black gloves, which enhance her powers.

She has yet to pick her name, hoping the general public will come up with a good one just like they did for supergirl. Okay maybe Izzy just really wanted cat grant to name her, she’s a bit of a super fan. 

There was currently a large alien attacking the city. It also had telepathic powers, so both Izzy and J’onn where called in to help. The angry alien was flinging cars and people through the streets with it’s mind. Izzy flew in, landing with J’onn and Kara infront of the alien. Despite their efforts, both Kara and J’onn were flung into a nearby building, hard.

Izzy concentrates on the alien, trying to connect to it’s mind. Attempting to stun it hadn’t worked. She almost connects with it before she realises it’s trying to do the same thing. They fight back and forth, the struggle between the pair causes the ground around them to crack and break . 

Izzy feels a dull thump in her head from the strain, it eventually turning into a sharp pain. Pushing through the ground continues to break, both her and the alien are pushed slightly backwards from their telekinetic battle.

Izzy feels something warm dripping from her nose, only realising it was blood when the substance reaches her lips, tasting the dark metallic liquid. Suddenly the pair are thrown backwards, Izzy had won, had gotten through to the aliens mind. 

However due to the high concentration of energy they were blown backwards, Izzy landing harshly onto a car. The last thing she remembers before passing out was Alex running to her, eyes full of fear and concern.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Due to her injuries Izzy is rushed to the hospital. The DEO have a special team to help them with injuries they succumb, each sworn to secrecy or they risk treason. Alex was full of worry, pacing up and down the waiting room while Kara watches on in concern, having changed out of her supergirl outfit.

Alex looks up to see one of the doctors walking around to the nurses station, grabbing a file and writing something down. Rushing over Alex frantically waves her arm to catches the doctors attention.

“You’re one of her doctors, please tell me how she is.” Alex says.

“I’m sorry, I can’t divulge that information right now.” The doctor responds gently.

“Listen to me right now. I know you’re just doing your job, but please help me.” Alex responds desperately.

“I’m sorry bu-“

“Listen you fuck, that’s my kid in there! Tell me right now how she is or so help me god” Alex shouts, getting in the doctors face.

“Excuse me, ms danvers? I’m the surgeon for your daughter. She punctured her lung from her fall, she’s already out of surgery. She’s fine.” A woman pipes up, warm smile on her face.

“Thank god.” Alex states, running into Karas already open arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
*two days later* 

“Careful, careful!!!” Alex hisses.

“I know what I’m doing Alex.” Kara huffs.

“I really doubt this is necessary.” Izzy states with an eye roll, from her positions in Karas arms.

“You got really hurt Izzy. You had surgery two days ago.” Alex says sternly, opening her front door.

“I didn’t lose the ability to walk.” Izzy huffs.

“The doctor said not to be on your feet much today, I don’t think tackling 3 flights of stairs is a good idea.” Kara cuts in.

Izzy only huffs again, allowing the woman to carry her into her apartment. Kara gently places the teen on the couch, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Izzy rolls her eyes but her smile gives her away. She’s not gonna lie and say that she isn’t in a lot of pain at the minute.

Not only did she puncture her lung, but she also broke two ribs, and her torso and back is covered in bruises. She also still has a killer headache from the strain she put on herself battling the alien. Alex tried to tell her not to fight anymore, but after a lengthy conversation they agreed to Izzy taking a break for awhile, at least to let her mind heal.

She did have plans with Taylor today, however called and told her she got into a car accident and that she was quite sore and needed to rest. She hated lying to the girl, but she knew it was best.

About an hour or so later and Alex was called in on emergency. She knew she had to go, but was nervous leaving Izzy alone and injured. Izzy could see that Alex was struggling to come to a decision, so decided to help out.

“What if I call Taylor? We where supposed to hang out anyway.” Izzy says.

“You sure kid? I can stay.” Alex says, walking over to the girl.

“No you can’t dude. Go to work, I’ll call her okay?” Izzy says with a grin.

“Okay. I’ll see you tonight okay? Love you and please don’t move too much.” Alex says, wrapping the girl in a hug and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Love you, I promise to be a couch potatoe” Izzy says returning the hug.

Calling Taylor was actually a big deal. Izzy never invited anyone to her house ever. But here she was, waiting for the girl to show up. Alex had left the door unlocked for the teen, making it so that Izzy didn’t have to stand up and open it when the blonde got here.

Taylor came bounding through the door not too long later, grin on her face as she looks around the place. Her smile drops when she sees Izzy, rushing over. 

“Dude. How bad was it?” Taylor says gently, hand brushing Izzys cut on her cheek.

“Kinda bad but it could’ve been worse.” Izzy responds.

“You got a nice place dude. Just you and your mom?” Taylor asks, retracting her hand.

“Um, yeah.” Izzy responds awkwardly.

As if sensing the awkwardness coming off the other girl Taylor quickly changes the topic, an excited grin suddenly forming on her face.

“Which ones your room?!” she says excitedly.

Izzy can only roll her eyes at the cheerleader, pointing to the room. She watches as the teen jumps up from her seat, practically sprinting to the room. Izzy chuckles lightly at the sounds of very over exaggerated gasps as Taylor looks around her room.

“I love your room dude.” Taylor says, grinning as she rushes back to her spot on the couch.

“Netflix?” Izzy suggests.

“And chill? Ooooohh you sly fox.” Taylor responds with a wink.

Izzy only huffs, sitting up to reach the remote. Reaching a bit too hard she lets out a yelp of pain, crumpling in on herself.

“Izzy! Are you okay?” Taylor says, voice full of concern as she gently helps the girl sit back on the couch.

“Yeah, I just reached too far.” Izzy responds, looking at the other girl.

Taylor continues to stroke her cheek, only now realising how close they’re sitting to one another. Stroking down to her jaw, bringing her hand down and around the back of her neck. Izzy can only watch as the girl leans in, kissing her softly. 

Before she even has a chance to respond in any way, Taylor jumps back, almost as if she was burned. Bringing her fingers to her lips she gasps quietly, staring wide eyed at Izzy.

“I can’t believe I just- I wasn’t supposed to- I- I’m so sorry.” She responds, completely rattled.

Taylor stands quickly announcing that she should leave.

“No Taylor please it’s okay really.” Izzy tried to reassure.

Taylor only shook her head, completely upset. Rushing out of her apartment, Izzy can only sigh. She was annoyed that she was injured and couldn’t move to stop the other girl. She had no idea what was going on. She only ever thought the other girl was joking with her. 

Taylor ran out to her car, wiping her eyes and willing her crying to stop. All she can think is how stupid she is, kissing her best friend, the girl she’s completely fallen for since getting to know her. She’s ruined their friendship now. 

Kissing her straight best friend, falling for her straight best friend, not exactly the smartest idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome :)
> 
>  
> 
> More Kara and the gang in upcoming chapters.


	15. Game night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy attends the first family game night.
> 
>  
> 
> And,
> 
>  
> 
> Alex and Izzy have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, still going through a writers block.

A week after she got Hurt, Izzy found herself at Karas house. Although she’s feeling much better, she’s forced onto the couch as she watches the two sisters rush around, preparing for family game night. This was the first one they’ve had since Izzy came into their life.

Just as Alex places a huge bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, the doorbell goes off. Kara places more snacks on the coffee table as Alex walks to the door, letting everyone in. Izzy glances over to see Lena, Winn and J’onn walk in.

They immediately bee line it for Izzy, each concerned for the girl. Lena had found out about Izzys powers about a month ago, after the teen had flown onto the woman's balcony to have alone time. What she didn’t count on, was the woman to have not left her office all day, meaning when she walked out and saw the teen there was no excuse under the book that could explain how she was there.

“How are you darling?” Lena asks, brushing her forehead fondly.

“I’m okay really, my ribs are still sore but I’m good. Those two are just worry warts.” Izzy says with a grin, pointing at the danvers sisters.

Alex only rolls her eyes with a fond smile, while Kara laughs loudly. They all settle down for a night of fun and games. Izzy and Alex killed it at charades, both being ridiculously competitive. The decided to call off playing games after a heated game of monopoly ended up with Kara flipping the entire board over.

Instead they all sat around, chatting and eating. Izzy loved it, watching everyone joke around and even include her in it. She felt warm, happy even. Well, she doesn’t want to get ahead of herself. She noticed Kara and Lena sitting quite close to each other. She could read their minds and find out, but where’s the fun in that? 

It’s getting to the end of the night, close to midnight before people realise they should probably head home. Izzy was on the couch next to Alex, her head already had dropped to the woman’s shoulder. The teen was half asleep, desperate to fight the sleep to continue being part of the conversation.

“Okay, I think it’s time for us to leave.” Alex says with a smile.

Izzy grumbles but stands, walking towards Kara and giving her a hug goodbye. Pulling back from it, she ruffles her hair with a grin before waving goodbye at everyone else. Alex takes her time, giving guys to everyone before heading to the door.

The next morning Izzy finds herself really missing Taylor. They haven’t spoken since they kissed, and Izzy is still confused and upset. Getting up and realising it’s still quite early for a Saturday, Izzy almost stomps into the older woman’s bed.

The older woman was half awake, chuckling slightly as she hears the teens dramatic sigh. Alex turns onto her side to look at the girl, as Izzy stays on her back, staring at the ceiling.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alex asks quietly.

“I just- I miss Taylor.” Izzy sighs.

“You only saw her last week?”

“I know. But we always speak everyday.”

“And now you’re not?” Alex asks confused.

“She kissed me, ran off and now won’t respond to my texts.” Izzy says bluntly.

“Oh. Wait what?” Alex says, face scrunched up.

“Yeah.”

“Do you- I mean- I didn’t know she liked you like that?” Alex said.

“I didn’t either.”

“Do you feel the same?”

“I-I don’t know.” Izzy says biting her lip.

Alex breathes out a breathe, turning onto her back and letting the situation sink in.

“I never thought about my sexuality. I never really was in the position to. I don’t know what to do.” Izzy says with a frown.

“It's not as easy as t.v makes it sounds unfortunately.” Alex empathises.

“Regardless of me I want her to still be in my life.”

“ Just think it over, you’re seeing her at that party in a couple of weeks right? You have until then. Don’t worry about your sexuality, just think about whether you like her or not in that way.” Alex says with a smile.

“Okay. Thank you.” Izzy says with a breathe.

Izzy shifts in the bed, and Alex just assumes she’s getting up to leave. However the teen surprises her yet again by shuffling closer and cuddling into Alex’s side. The older woman immediately wraps her arm around Izzy, and the pair slowly fall back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise a more detailed games night next time, and more Kara and Izzy interaction and danvers sisters moments.


	16. Earth birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Karas earth birthday but Alex is pulled away on a mission.
> 
> Izzy hears this and decides to go to the girls apartment to cheer her up.
> 
>  
> 
> Fluff basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel better about this chapter!:)

It’s nearing the end of July, and Izzy cannot believe that summer is almost over. She’s completely healed by now, the incident happened weeks ago. There hasn’t been any huge threats to the city since, so Izzy mainly spends her time training and building up her strength.

After realising she can teleport, she’s been desperately trying to do it on command, however is still failing. It appears that that specific power only becomes active in dire situations.

Alex is currently on assignment, sent to another city to confer with some allies about some recent alien activity they’ve been seeing. She was supposed to be home hours ago, however had texted Izzy to let her know she won’t be home until late. 

Izzy sighed at the text before throwing on her mask and her favourite denim jacket before jumping through the window and taking flight towards Karas apartment. Today was her earth birthday. Alex was supposed to be spending it with the girl, however due to being held up, izzy took it upon herself to spend it with her.

Flying towards the alleyway next to Karas apartment, the girl lands before pocketing her mask, walking in and up to the older girls apartment. Knocking on the door, she waits, knowing that Kara was home. After a few minutes the door opens, and Izzy comes face to face with probably the saddest Kara she’s ever seen.

“Hey um. As you know Alex is held up so I-I thought I’d keep fvvyou company til she makes it?” Izzy says nervously.

Kara doesn’t say anything at first, but her lip begins to tremble. Pulling the teen into a warm, tight embrace, the pair release a breathe. Kara snuggles into Izzys neck before letting her go and stepping back with a smile.

“Come in.” She says in a more cheery tone.

Izzy smiles and walks in. It’s not her usual sunny danvers persona, but she’ll take it. Walking in she starts rummaging around the older woman’s kitchen, pulling out a frying pan, mixing bowl and wooden spoon. Kara asks her what she’s doing, but Izzy merely waves her off, telling her to take a seat.

Opening the woman’s presses and fridge, she’s happy to find everything she needs. She’s surprised really, she didn’t think that Kara would have any fruit, a comment she made sure to tell the woman, earning a very rare eye roll from her.

After preparing and cooking, Izzy turns away from the stove with a plate full of banana pancakes and a grin. Placing them down infront of the girl, she stops the girl from eating it, digging in her jacket pocket for something. Taking out a candle and a lighter, Izzy places the candle in the middle of the stack, lighting it.

“Happy earth birthday Kara” Izzy says gently.

Kara grins happily before blowing out the candles, grabbing a fork and digging in. Karas loud moans of approval had Izzy blushing in embarrassment. The teen is convinced that she used super speed to eat them.

“Oh my god. These are amazing!” Kara says enthusiastically, mouth full.

“I make these on special occasions, mainly when a foster sibling gets adopted or had a rough night. I made them for Alex the first time I felt at home. Now I’m making them for your birthday.” Izzy says quietly.

"Can you make them for the rest of my earth birthdays? " Kara asks wide eyed.

“Well- um. You normally spend this day with Alex?” Izzy says uncertainly.

“Yeah but you’re- I want you there too, from now on.” Kara says quietly.

Izzy realises straight away how big this is for Kara, and immediately agrees. Izzy rounds the table and wraps her arms around Kara, stroking the woman’s back softly. Kara melts into her embrace.

“I love you Kara, and if you wanna talk about your world I’m all ears.” Izzy says softly into her hair.

“I love you too Iz.” Kara says with a happy smile.

It’s the first time Izzy has actually said that to Kara, and it makes her feel warm. She suggests they head to the couch, as Kara decides it’s time to talk about her world to the teen. They both sit down on the couch, Kara staring straight ahead at the wall as Izzy turns to face the woman.

“Each year it’s easier. Easier to grieve. It’s hard, because this represents the worst and best day of my life, so it was always hard to know what to feel. I also sort of feel guilty sometimes about how much easier it is now.” Kara says quietly.

“You shouldn’t feel guilty. You’re not dishonoring them, over time it becomes easier because your heart is healing.” Izzy adds gently.

“Sometimes I question who I am. Because most of my life that I remember is here on earth, but I’m the only one who truly knows of krypton. It’s hard to feel like you belong.” Kara sighs.

“I get that.” Izzy agrees.

“You do?” Kara asks, glancing at the young teen.

“Yeah. Not really in the same way, but I’m not an alien, but I’m not technically human. I’m a foster kid that was never deemed good enough to be adopted, have a family. Throw in sexually confused and you’ve got me.” Izzy says with an easy chuckle.

“I understand that. Sexuality was never anything to be questioned on krypton. If you loved a man or a woman it didn’t matter, children where born in pods anyway. When I came here and learned people have been and are being killed just for their preference, it’s crazy.” Kara responds with a sigh.

“I can’t imagine losing my whole world” Izzy says quietly.

“It was hard to come to terms with, the danvers helped a lot.” Kara says with a small smile.

“You’re always so sunny, it’s easy to forget the shit you’ve been through.” Izzy says.

“You’ve been through a lot of stuff too.” Kara responds.

“Nothing compared to you Kara.”

“You should never compare pain and loss. Yours is just as important as mine.” Kara lightly scolds.

“Sorry. I do that a lot.” Izzy says with a small smile.

“Not that it’s a bad thing, but why did you share that with me?” Izzy asks curiously.

“Because you’re my family.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yep.”

There’s a moment of silence before Izzys face breaks out in a happy grin, probably the happiest Kara has seen. Izzy wraps her arms around Kara in a happy tight embrace. Kara starts laughing at the big show of affection from the young girl. Pulling back, Izzys face turns slightly awkward.

“I um. I see you-um. I see you that way too.” She says awkwardly.

Now it’s Karas turn for a happy grin, Izzys grin grows once more at the sunny demeanour returning to the younger danvers.

“So… I may have recently purchased a Wii and got a certain racing game, wanna play?” 

“God yes.”

A couple hours later and Alex is trudging up the stairs to Karas apartment. Her eyes are tired and back sore, having chased an alien around all day. Opening up her sisters unlocked door, she grins at the sight infront of her.

Kara and Izzy are sat on the couch, Wii remotes in hands and screaming at the tv. As Alex walked further in, she saw that they where playing Mario kart. Chuckling at the insults the pair where hurdling at Each other, she walks in further, sitting down on the seat next to the couch.

The pair quickly greet the apartments newest occupant before continuing their race. In the end Izzy won, screaming in victory while Kara sulks, doing her best not to chuck the remote or destroy it. Izzy stands to do her victory dance, before looking for and receiving a high five from Alex, and then finally doing a dramatic bow before sitting down.

Izzy pauses the game to properly greet Alex, while Kara hops up and practically sits in her sisters lap, wrapping her arms around her. The pair whisper to each other while embracing, and Izzy takes this time to grab herself a soda.

When she comes back Kara is turning off the Wii, changing it to Netflix instead. Izzy comes over and squeezes Alex’s shoulder with a smile before sitting back down in her spot. 

“So um, will I leave you guys for a bit? I know you normally spend it alone together.” Izzy asks.

“No definitely not. I literally invited you to all future earth birthdays a few hours ago.” Kara cuts in.

“Just wanted to be sure.” Izzy responds easily.

“I am, sit. Let’s pick a movie.” Kara responds, already picking up the remote to browse.

Izzy moves closer to the younger danvers, patting the space beside her for Alex to slot in. She only hesitates for a second before standing and moving closer to the girl. Kara throws a long blanket over each of their laps, and they all snuggle down. 

They couldn’t imagine anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	17. Alex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex invites her passed date Nicole over to hang out. What happens when Nicole says something to Izzy about her and Alex, and Izzy responds in a way that surprises the brunette?
> 
> Also,
> 
> Izzy and Alex have the conversation we where all waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Sorry for the brief hiatus! I had serious writers block and lost my spark for this story, but I’m back!!

It was the beginning of August, meaning it was nearing the end of summer break, as Alex finds herself patiently waiting in her kitchen. Sipping on her coffee as she watches Izzy in amusement, the teen deciding it would be funny to recreate the iconic scene from Matilda.

As little bitty pretty one blasts from the speakers, Izzy dances around the living room, making every object she sees move in some way, barely containing her laughter. Alex grinned, chuckling every so often at the goofy teen. She loved Izzy in these moments, care free and goofy instead of her usual guarded self.

She’s definitely come a long way.

Speaking of waiting, she was waiting for Nicole to come by to hang out. Although no sparks flew on their date, the brunette realised she quite liked her as a friend. Nicole had the same thoughts, and the two quickly became good friends. 

This’ll be her first time in the apartment with Izzy home. The teen was still moping over her friend ignoring her, and has spent more time with Alex and Kara as a result. Not that Alex minds one bit.

At the sound of the apartment buzzer, Izzy flicks her wrist to turn off the stereo, pouting slightly that her fun had to finish. Alex merely rolls her eyes fondly at the girl, before buzzing Nicole up.

“You sure nothing’s gonna happen between you too? I can loudly play music in my room to drown anything out” Izzy says with a playful grin.

“Gross dude, gross.” Alex says with a grimace, chucking a pillow at Izzy which the teen redirects easily.

“Sometimes I wish we didn’t train you so well.” Alex huffs.

Izzy only grins widely as the sound of knuckles rapping gently on the door is heard. Izzy makes herself scarce and walks towards her bedroom. Not before grabbing a large handful of junk food first. Alex opens the door and greets Nicole with a friendly hug.

They both settle easily at the dining table, catching each other up on their respective lives. About two hours pass before Izzy makes her way out of her room for the toilet, looking slightly groggy. Alex rolls her eyes when she realises the teen must have taken a nap the entire time.

She was currently cooking dinner, with Nicole next to her chopping some onions for her. Since Izzy moved in Alex had researched new recipes in order to be able to cook more homemade meals for the teen. She’s turned into quite the cook actually.

Alex was currently chopping peppers quickly, brow knit in concentration. Nicole could only laugh and shake her head at her friend. They had wagered a bet not too long ago at who could chop the most food the quickest, while keeping good technique. She soon realises the brunette is way more competitive than she thought.

Izzy emerges from the bathroom not too long later, raising an amused brow at how quickly Alex is chopping the vegetables. Not too long later Alex let’s out a cry of victory, holding her knife in the air triumphantly. Nicole can only laugh at her goofy friend.

“You’re mom is so competitive, I should’ve known better than to make a bet against her” Nicole says with an easy smile towards the teen.

Alex freezes instantly at the woman’s words, going completely unnoticed by the rooms occupants. She held her breathe for Izzy’s reaction, turning from the chopping board to see the young girls face. To her surprise she seems unaffected by the words, and responds without missing a beat.

“You should see her play Mario kart.” Izzy responds with a grin.

“Hey, I’m definitely not as competitive as you with that game.” Alex responds, recovering quickly.

“Just because I win easily doesn’t make me more competitive.” Izzy challenges.

“ The competitive gene definitely runs in the family” Nicole adds with a grin, eyes alight with amusement.

The pair can only grin at one another.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It’s the day after Nicole had come over, and Alex was desperate to talk to her dau- to talk to Izzy. The teen had left not too long after dinner to catch a movie with Tara, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts.

When she had gotten home much later, the pair where far too tired to sit down for a big heart to heart. So Alex waited, and now, as the clock reaches noon, she’s starting to regret her decision to wait. Izzy is still asleep, and Alex may or may not have taken the day off work just to speak to her.

Don’t judge, okay??

Just when she was about to go into Izzy’s room and jump on her bed, the woman of the hour emerges from her room, shuffling towards the kitchen to pour out her favorite cereal. Once done, she walks towards Alex, plopping down next to her and digging into her breakfast.

“So… can we talk?” Alex starts nervously.

“Sure. What about?” Izzy responds, mouth full of cereal.

“About what Nicole said.” Alex responds, more even this time.

“Oh. About you being competitive?” Izzy responds confusingly.

“Calling me your mom.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Um..” Izzy seems lost for words, eyes wide but completely unreadable.

“You didn’t correct her, or even look like her words affected you.” Alex continued.

“Well.. its an easy assumption to make. Plus it would’ve been awkward to correct her” Izzy responds with a shrug, although alex can see the emotion she’s desperately trying to hide.

“True. But I purposely didn’t correct her, this time or before in the mall.”

“Before?”

“Yeah. From our date when I bumped into you”

“Oh. Why?”

“Because.. because- I- you’re family. You can see me however you want but that’s how I feel. I know this was originally because someone had to keep an eye on you. But Izzy, you could’ve stayed in the DEO, realistically” Alex starts.

At Izzy’s silent but heavy gaze, alex continues.

“My life has been better with you in it. I love getting to know you. I love seeing you open up and grow, because you’ve grown so much Izzy. I love you. You’re my family. You don’t have to see me as a mother, that’s okay. But I definitely see you as a daughter.” Alex breathes.

 

Might as well put all her cards on the table. Izzy just stares at her for a tense couple of seconds, maybe minutes? Who knows but it felt like hours to alex. When Izzy finally opened her mouth to respond, alex braces herself.

“I’ve never known what a mother was. I never really saw my birth mother as more of an incubator, she doesn’t deserve anything more than that title. My foster parents always left me. I always expected it, and I never cared. But being here, finally being loved, I’m terrified of leaving. Of being left.” Izzy starts.

“I’m damaged, and I was taught that no one wants the toy that’s broken, so why would I be any different? I kept telling myself you saw me as nothing more than person that needed to be watched, but it was so hard after awhile to still believe that. To not get hurt.”

“You let me decorate my room, I’ve never got to do that before. Hell I barely ever had a room to myself, if I was even lucky to have a room at all. You and Kara listened to me, really listened. You guys became the family I’ve always wanted and I- I’m just overwhelmed.” Izzy finishes, eyes welling up with tears.

“Oh sweetie. You deserve this, this and so much more.” Alex says softly, reaching out to stroke the teens cheek.

“Maybe- maybe one day you’ll help me believe that” Izzy says with a watery smile.

“I’ll do my best” Alex responds softly, pulling the teenager in for a soft and gentle embrace.

“And Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“I do see you as a mom.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!!


	18. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The officially the end of summer, and Izzy anxiously awaits the end of summer/start of junior year party.
> 
> Or more so,
> 
> Anxiously awaits finally speaking to Taylor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Izzy centered with a tiny bit of family fluff!
> 
> Shorter one this time!

It was nearing the end of August, and Izzy finds herself staring at her reflection in her full length mirror. nervously shifting from foot to foot, the teen readjusts her crop top, wondering if the outfit was too much.

School starts back next week, and in celebration, one of the guys from the football team was hosting a long awaited party for all the soon to be juniors. Izzy has originally planned to go with Taylor, but considering the girl was still ignoring her, she was hoping to see her there.

Walking out into the living room, she rolls her eyes at Alex’s whistles, flopping down next to her in a huff. Alex continues to grin at the young girls dramatics, reaching out to take her hand.

“Is my make up okay? I don’t put it on much” Izzy asks dramatically, looking at the woman.

“It’s perfect, she’ll love it.” Alex says with a cheeky smile.

“Shut up.” Izzy huffs, trying to hide her smile.

Glancing at the clock and realising it was time to leave soon, Izzy rises to find her boots. Alex had agreed to take the girl to the party, and would be ready and able should Izzy need someone to get her after. 

Izzy felt warm at the fact Alex would do that for her, but the party wasn’t really that far away, plus she wasn’t exactly planning on getting wasted. Still, she appreciated to offer nonetheless. Someone caring for her is still something she’s getting used to.

Pulling up onto the road the parties on, Izzy suddenly has Alex stop the car.

“Here’s fine.” Izzy says.

“Really? The house is up there though?” Alex says in confusion.

“I love you dude, but having your mom drop you off at a party isn’t exactly cool.” Izzy says with an easy grin.

Alex heart soars. Izzy hasn’t called her mom directly yet, but she has been prone to indirect comments like these. She can only huff out a laugh as Izzy quickly kissed her cheek before getting out of the car.

“Good luck! Stay safe!” Alex shouts out the window with a playful grin.

—————

Izzy walks into the party, which is already in full swing. Her nerves are back as she scans the crowd for a particular blonde. Tommy from her team approaches her with a drunken smile, handing her a cup of his “jungle juice” as he calls it. 

She looks at the dark liquid for only a second before downing the entire cup, face scrunching up as the strong drink settles in her tummy. Ignores Tommy’s whistles, she turns, walking up to a group of cheerleaders she can see across the room.

“Do you know where Taylor is?” She asks as casually as possible.

Growling slightly when they say they don’t, Izzy heads straight for the kitchen. Screw not being drunk. As she tips back another cup of the strange liquid, she finally feels a buzz coming on. Suddenly, just as she’s about to head off searching again, a familiar looking girl stumbles into the kitchen.

“Taylor?” Izzy asks in shock and happiness.

Taylor’s eyes widen when she sees the girl, turning immediately and leaving the kitchen. Izzy huffs but chases after her, following her out into the hallway and towards the stairs. She had finally gotten a hold of the girls arm by the time they where at the top of the stairs.

“Fuck- just, stop!” Izzy says sternly, urging the girl to look at her.

“You’re my best friend, please Taylor.” She says, more quietly this time.

“I’m sorry Izzy I just- I was embarrassed.” Taylor says, turning to izzy finally.

“Look, I- I don’t know what my sexuality is okay? I’ve never given it much thought. But damn I- maybe it’s the alcohol speaking but I know one thing for sure.” Izzy says with a smile.

“And what’s that?”

“That I enjoyed our kiss, and I definitely want to do that again.” Izzy says more confidently.

“I-“ 

Taylor was cut off by lips crashing against hers. Her surprised gasp was muffled by Izzy’s lips, the latter basically slamming the blonde into the wall behind her. They kiss deeply and heavily for a few minutes before air becomes an issue. Breaking apart, the two stare wide eyed at one another.

“You sure you’re not gonna turn around and tell me your straight?” Taylor whispers with a grin.

“After that kiss? Definitely not.” Izzy grins easily.

Taylor strokes Izzy’s cheek with a fond smile on her face, before leaning in to kiss her again, softer this time. She couldn’t believe she could do this now. 

“Please tell me you’ll go out with me? Now that I’ve tasted these I don’t think I can go back.” Taylor says with a grin.

“I’d love to.” Izzy grins back happily.

The rest of the night is filled with more drink, and a whole lot more kissing. Izzy may not know her sexuality, but she finds herself not caring. She’s just excited for her impending date with her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toned down on the kissing scene (no moans etc) just because I’m writing them as 16 year olds and would feel weird?
> 
>  
> 
> As always, please tell me your thoughts!


	19. Mom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets hurt and Izzy sees red.
> 
> Also,
> 
> Kara and Izzy have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I just wanted to say, even though I rarely respond (sorry) I really do appreciate every comment you guys make! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions!!!
> 
> Also I take your ideas into account, and plan on answering all of them through my writing! 
> 
> Also please be patient and realize that this is a 16 year old who’s been through so much!! Just just been able to allow herself see Alex as her mother, continue being patient and I promise you’ll see what you’re dying to see!

It’s now the start of October, and Alex finds herself quite reflective. She honestly cannot believe it’s been 10 months since Izzy came into her life. She certainly didn’t believe she would get this far, or even feel this way towards Izzy. Having a daughter? Being a mother? It’s enough to make Alex panic.

Except she doesn’t.

She loves Izzy, more than the young girl could ever even fathom. Although she doesn’t know everything that happened to her, she knows quite a lot. She knows the girls favorite color is blue-sorry, dark blue. She knows that her favorite band is twenty one pilots, but that her guilty pleasure is Bon Jovi.

She knew that she hated dark chocolate, and loved vanilla. She knew that the girl loved strawberry yogurt, but hated actual strawberries (don’t ask). She knew the girl was allergic to corn and bees. She knew she loved dogs more than life itself, but was afraid of horses. 

She loves these small details about the girl. She loves getting to know her. Of course Alex hopes one day to know all about her past foster homes, but is completely patient and willing to wait as long as it takes.

It’s currently Saturday afternoon, and although it’s her day off, she recently got a call from J’onn stating there was a massive alien requiring all hands on deck. Izzy was also called in, with Alex’s consent, the pair suiting up before heading for the suv.

Well, Izzy flew, but anyways.

She meets Kara mid flight, the pair sharing a grin before racing (Izzy badly lost) towards the scene, landing with a thump. Kara immediately begins trying to calm the angry, very large alien down. Izzy rises to the sky, just above the alien trying to connect to its mind.

J’onn arrives, surveying the scene and deciding for the time being that getting civilians to safety was more important. Alex arrives, jumping out of the van, running and stopping behind Kara, gun drawn. Kara gets blown back by a blue blast from the monsters mouth, slamming into a building. 

Alex steps up as Izzy lands on the ground, realising the aliens brain is blocked somehow. All too quickly, alex is grabbed by the aliens large hand, squeezed before being flung like a rag doll into a different building.

Izzy saw red. She vaguely registers Kara returning near her before reaching her hand out, freezing the aliens movements. The monster was strong and began resisting. Izzy looks at Alex, who looks beaten and unconscious.

She thinks of all the nightmares she’s had about moments just like these. About losing Alex. She sees red again. Ignoring Kara’s attempts at speaking to her, Izzy turns suddenly. She lines her hand up with the aliens throat, scrunching her hand into a fist before twisting.

Breaking the aliens throat, killing it.

Izzy immediately drops down to the ground before running to alex. Skidding painfully on the ground as she drops, she takes in just how bad Alex looks. Tears welling up in her eyes, Izzy is overcome with emotion. 

“Alex!! Alex!! Please, please be okay!!” Izzy shouts, tearing falling when she gets no answer.

“Mom!! Please be okay, i-I need you mom please.” Izzy sobs, hands gripping Alex’s top.

“h-hey you c-called me mom.” Alex mutters, eyes opening with a weak smile before passing out again.

 

Xxxxxxxx

Izzy sat in the waiting room of the hospital, the same one Alex stood in for her. Her leg was bobbing nervously, staring in the direction Alex was lugged off to. She could feel the hard gaze of Kara burning into her profile, but completely ignores her.

“Izzy… you- you killed someone.” Kara starts.

“I’m not doing this now.” Izzy responds with a deep sigh.

“Yes, you are. We don’t kill.” Kara starts angrily.

“You don’t! You don’t kill!” Izzy shouts suddenly, gaze finally leaving the double doors to face Kara.

“Izzy. I could’ve convinced him!” Kara shouts back just as angrily.

“Alex almost died! She still could! Some people can’t be saved Kara!” Izzy yells, standing to be nose to nose to the super.

“Everyone can be!” Kara retorts.

“No. I’ve come across plenty of people in my life who don’t deserve a second chance!” Izzy yells.

“I don’t know these people but maybe given the chance-“ Kara starts.

“Are you fucking kidding me?? After everything?! You wanna stand there and tell me that everyone deserves a second chance?! Does the man who raped me when I was five fucking years old deserve that? HUH?!” Izzy screams, loud enough to strain her voice.

Thankfully the room they are currently shouting in was empty apart from Kara and Izzy. J’onn has to cover media after the alien was killed, while Kara banned any other deo agents apart from Winn into the waiting room. 

“I-I didn’t know.” Kara faltered.

“Of course not.” Izzy says more calmly.

Kara opens her mouth before being cut off yet again by the young teen.

“Don’t. I don’t want to speak to you.” Izzy says, sitting back down and resuming her earlier position.

Definitely pretending she didn’t see Kara’s heartbroken expression.

Not too long later and the pair where able to visit Alex. Although looking bruised and battered, the woman was awake and upright. Izzy grinned widely at the sight of her, rushing to her side.

“Mom!! Thank god you’re okay.” Izzy breathes, stopping short at her bed.

“Who know all it took was me getting battered for you to call me mom?” Alex playfully teasing, embracing the girl in a light hug.

The teen burst out laughing at that, swatting the older woman gently on her unbruised arm. Alex started laughing too, turning to take Kara’s hand in the process. This brought a smile to the supers face, still quite upset from her fight earlier.

She needed to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know your thoughts!


	20. Happy halloweeeeen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Halloween, aka spooky season, Kara and Izzy finally speak to eachother.
> 
> Also,
> 
> Surprise ending?!?!
> 
> Ps: those who watch Brooklyn 99 should get the title reference!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for taking so long to update, as usual I love all of your comments!! I love seeing how many people love this story but I’m soooo in love with it!
> 
> But,
> 
> All good stories need to end soon :(, the countdown is on my friends!

It was the day before Halloween, and Alex was already home and almost fully recovered. The worst injury she had was a couple broken ribs, so while still sore as hell, she definitley got lucky. Not long after getting home, she’s informed about the fight between Izzy and Kara.

Kara had told her, (leaving out what she had said about the man) after Alex had invited her over for a movie day with Izzy. Shocked, she had spoken to Izzy next, the girl explaining with a frown why she wasn’t speaking to her aunt.

“She’s wrong mom. Not everyone can be saved. Not everyone deserves it.”

That was almost two weeks ago, and they’ve yet to speak. Kara’s upset demeanor turned to anger, and Izzy, well, she was always angry. Recently Kara did try to call the teen multiple times but Izzy hasn’t picked up. 

Alex can already tell it’s something deeper than what she was told, that something was left out. She could see the hurt in Izzy’s eyes, even though she tried her hardest to mask it. But as much as it pains her to see, it’s not her issue. They’ll sort it, she knows they will.

Xxxxxxxx

Izzy was intently stirring the big pot full of soup that she made for her mom. She can’t stop the way her heart aches when she thinks about Kara. The woman had stopped calling her, hasn’t in days. Izzy releases a gentle sigh. She can’t blame the woman, it wasn’t like she was answering any of them.

She was hurt, but upon reflection knows that Kara didn’t exactly know about her past before she blurted it out. When she started to defend the people from her past something snapped in her. But again, Kara didn’t exactly know what happened, Izzy never told her.

Sighing again, Izzy shakes her head slightly and pours two large helpings of soup into bowls, putting a high enough stack of buttered bread slices onto it before floating them carefully to the couch. Alex starts slightly and almost knocks the bowl over as it pops up in front of her face.

“Damn. You’d think I’d be used to that by now.” Alex chuckles, taking the bowl and spoon from the air.

Izzy chuckles quietly before joining alex on the couch, plate of bread between them. Izzy polishes the majority of the slices, even powering through a second bowl of soup. After floating the empty dishes into the sink, alex turns to the teenager.

“So, what’s wrong?” She asks gently.

“What?”

“You seem kinda down today.” Alex prods gently.

Izzy sighs deeply. “Kara’s stopped calling.” She says quietly.

“I mean, it’s been a week of you not answering.” Alex says with a small smile.

“I know I just- I might’ve answered this time, you know?” Izzy says, eyes downcast.

“You miss her.”

“Yeah.”

“So call her?”

“I- I don’t know. Maybe she doesn’t wanna hear from me.” Izzy says, fidgeting.

“Trust me kid, she loves you. She’ll answer.” Alex says with a kind smile, reaching out to squeeze her daughters forearm.

Before the conversation can go any further, there was a knock on the door. Both Alex and Izzy glance at eachother before Izzy jumps up to answer the door. She’s greeted by a nervous looking Kara, smiling awkwardly at the teen.

“Ca-can I come in?” She asks nervously, fidgeting from foot to foot.

“Sure.” Izzy responds, standing back and letting the woman in.

Kara makes eye contact with Alex who was still on the couch. Both Izzy and Kara slowly walk into the living room, Kara throwing a greeting towards alex, but her eyes where focused on Izzy. Taking her queue, alex slowly stands, her body only mildly aching in protest.

“I guess I’ll leave you two to it.” She says with an encouraging smile.

The pair left in the room stare awkwardly at one another for a few seconds before Kara opens her mouth.

“Izzy. I’m so sorry.” Kara starts, emotion burning through her eyes.

“Kara.. I know. It’s okay.” Izzy says eventually.

“I- I’m sorry for being so stubborn. With everything that’s happened-losing my planet- life has been made precious to me. I’m sorry for how that made me sound.” Kara says quietly.

“It’s- I get that. There’s a very small percentage of people on this earth who don’t deserve a second chance. That’s how I see it. Serial killers, for example.” Izzy starts calmly.

“I always thought that no matter what, I’d forgive someone and help them. But, after finding out-“ Kara starts, stopping herself to take a deep breathe.

“If I came face to face with the man who did that to you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself.” Kara says, whispering the last part.

She didn’t say the words “kill” or “murder”, but she didn’t have to. Izzy heard her loud and clear. Swallowing deeply, Izzy looks at Kara, who looks like she’s trying not to cry. Without a second thought, Izzy grabs Kara’s shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.

Kara’s shoulders shake slightly, and Izzy feels her shoulder growing wet. She doesn’t say anything, just shushes her gently, rubbing the woman’s back softly. She may or may not have cried too, but Izzy will never admit that. 

They stay like that for quite a long time, until both of their tears have subsided. Alex tiptoes out of her room, not wanting to ruin the moment but she really had to pee. That plan fell apart 3 seconds in, when Alex stubs her toe on the small table by the wall.

“Ow FUCK!” She shouts, hopping on one foot.

Izzy breaks away from Kara, grinning at her mom. Kara giggled slightly, wiping the rest of her tears away, hand holding Izzy’s. Izzy doesn’t try to take her hand back, content with it being held. Alex pees quickly and returns to the living room, watching the two girls who are talking quietly to one another.

“So, we good now?” Alex interrupts with a grin, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah.” Izzy responds softly, squeezing Kara’s hand.

Kara beams, hugging the girl and before practically bouncing over to Alex for another hug. Izzy laughs, god how she’s missed this woman. When Kara feels a surge of happiness she just can’t stop herself from hugging everyone in arms length.

“So, you’ve plans for Halloween right?” Kara asks, nose scrunching up.

“Yeah.” Izzy says, eyes lighting up slightly.

Izzy planned on taking Taylor to this apparently super scary haunted house. Izzy loves everything horror, and knows Taylor’s easily scared. After that they where gonna head to a party Tara was hosting, seen as her parents are away every Halloween. (She says party, they normally just dress up, play games and get drunk, it’s perfect.)

“Wait how did you know?” Izzy counters quickly, knowing she hasn’t exactly spoken to Kara in weeks.

“Oh, Alex told me.” Kara says almost shyly, face heating up.

“Oh, cool.” Izzy responds, realising that Kara has probably been asking for updates in Izzy’s life since they weren’t speaking.

“Anyways, Alex and I love horror movies and I know you do too. I thought, maybe we could have a movie night tonight?” Kara says quietly, her eyes shining with hope.

“That would be great.” Izzy grins.

“Great I know exactly what we should watch first!!” Kara almost screams in excitement, squealing as she rushes to set up Netflix.

Izzy shares a grin with her mom before hopping onto the couch, making sure to be wedged between the women she calls family. After Alex and Kara settles, and the shining starts to play, Izzy reaches out. She gently takes Kara’s hand with her own, while leaning her head on Alex’s shoulder. 

Alex grins happily. Izzy is completely different from how she was when they first met, and she can’t describe how happy it makes her feel. She knows Izzy feels safe here, and it makes her decision that much easier.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Some days later, alex finds herself nervously fixing the skirt she rarely wears. It feels itchy on her bare legs, god how she wished she wore tights right now. Or skipped the skirt all together and wore some jeans.

The office she was sat in was completely dreary, the only flare of personal touch where the multiple photo frames littering the large desk in front of her. The secretary asked her to wait inside, considering they didn’t really have a waiting room.

Anxiety boiled up in her entire body, leg bouncing nervously. Finally the door opens and she’s face to face with a familiar looking woman with kind eyes. They greet one another kindly, the woman looking rushed as she sits at her desk.

“I’m sorry I’m late, traffic was terrible. What can I do for you miss Danvers?” The woman asks politely.

“I’m here about Izzy.” Alex starts evenly.

“Oh- I, is she causing trouble? I really thought she was doing well.” The woman responds, eyes filled with genuine concern.

“No no, nothing like that.” Alex quickly reassured, sitting forward in her chair.

“Oh. What can I do for you then?”

 

“I’d like to start the adoption process. I’d like to adopt Izzy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts, and also anything you want to see before it ends?? Even something way in the future, I was thinking of time jumping anyway!


	21. Halloween part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy spends Halloween with Taylor.
> 
>  
> 
> Special shoutout to waffle98 for this, because i was actually gonna skip over their Halloween plans until I read your comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it, I’m debating writing thanksgiving or not because I’m not American and I don’t even know what to write lmao

This was probably the first Halloween Izzy had ever looked forward to. She used to watch other children walking around, all dressed up with bags full of candy from whatever window of the house she was in. She remembers looking on with a mix of jealously, sadness and longing.

She’s never gotten to do that before, trick or treating. Once when she was 11 she was given the job to open the door to other children, giving them candy. She was excited to be a part of Halloween, but soon hated the job she was given. Most children she answered the door to had a lot of questions.

“Wait, why aren’t you trick or treating?”

It stung, a lot.

Nevertheless Izzy loved Halloween, because she almost always got away with watching some horror movie every year. Izzy loved everything horror, movies tv shows you name it. Every Halloween she would watch a scary movie, desperately trying to ignore the excited shouts of children who got to participate.

Izzy got ready in her usual get up of jeans, a sweater and her cosy denim jacket, and heads out to the living room, making herself a quick sandwich.

“You look nice” Alex says with a grin from her place on the couch.

“I look how I always do.” Izzy huffs.

“You just have this, glow I don’t know. It’s nice.” Alex says, playful grin easing into an honest smile.

“Thanks. I’m just excited for today.” Izzy responds nicely, smiling at her mom before eating her sandwich.

“So, is Taylor coming up for a bit?” Alex says slowly, eyes shining with excitement.

“Nope.”

“Oh come on dude! You’ve been dating this girl for a month and I’ve yet to meet her.” Alex huffs.

“You’ve already met her.”

“The mall doesn’t count!!”

“Ugh fine. I promise to bring her by someday, but not today okay?” Izzy says, eager to leave and spend the day with Taylor.

“Fine. Soon okay? I’ll cook.” Alex says with a big grin.

“Can you do your pasta bake?”

“Of course.”

“Cool. She’s outside, I’ll see you later mom.” Izzy says, almost running to the door before she hears Alex clear her throat.

“Oh, sorry.” Izzy says sheepishly, running to give Alex a hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye.

“Love you, bye!”

“Love you!”

Xxxxxxxxx

Izzy practically sprints down the stairs in her haste to reach her girlfriend. She finds a grinning Taylor leaning on the passenger door, pushing off off the door as Izzy got closer. Once Izzy was in front of her, Taylor reaches up, softly cupping Izzy’s face before leaning in and pecking her lips.

“Hey.” The blonde breathes, stroking Izzy’s cheeks gently.

“Hey.” Izzy responds with a small smile.

Izzy breaks eye contact first and finally notices her girlfriends get up. Taylor was wearing ripped clothing that was covered in fake blood. She also had some on her neck too, leaving her face bare.

“Dude how much fake blood did you use?” Izzy asks teasily.

“At least I made an effort.” Taylor jokes back, looking Izzy up and down.

“Whatever loser. Ready for the haunted house?” Izzy grins, moving to open the door.

“To be scared shitless? Totes.” Taylor huffed sarcastically, batting Izzy’s hand away gently and opening the door for her.

“How noble of you.” 

“Well I am royalty.” Taylor barks out a laugh after received a shove from Izzy, before moving to the drivers seat.

The drive to the house was filled with the pair filling eachother in on what they had missed the passed week. Izzy says she’s made up with Kara, and although she breezed over the reason they where fighting, Taylor was happy they made up.

Pulling up just near the haunted house, Taylor looks outside and grins at all the children dressed up and eagerly pulling their parents along to the different houses in the neighborhood. Turning to Izzy with a smile.

“Don’t you miss it?” She says softly.

“Miss what?” Izzy responds confused.

“Trick or treating.” 

“Oh. No I- I’ve never done it.” 

“Wait, ever?” Taylor turns in her seat.

“Yeah.” 

Only a week previous Izzy had confessed to Taylor that she was raised in the foster system. She didn’t ask any questions, about her mom or anything, she knows Izzy will tell her when she’s ready. But damn, she didn’t know the girl never went trick or treating.

She knew exactly what to do.

Pulling away from the haunted house, Taylor headed in the opposite direction.

“What are you doing? Where are we going?” Izzy asks confused. 

“My house.”

“Why?”

“I should be offended that my girlfriend doesn’t wanna go to my house.” Taylor says with a playful grin.

“Shut up, you know what I mean” Izzy huffs.

“We’re going there because my brother has a onesie that should fit you.” Taylor says determined.

“What?”

“I mean he’s 15 but he’s super tall and skinny and well your tall enough so.” Taylor finished.

“I’m confused.”

“I know.” Taylor smirked.

They pull into Taylor’s drive way, both hopping out of the car before walking up and into her house. It’s not her first time in her house, but it is the first since they’ve gotten together. Looking around she notices it’s basically empty. Except for the fact is looked like something threw up Halloween decorations.

“They’re all out with my siblings for Halloween.” Taylor says with a small smile, pulling out her phone.

“My brother says I can borrow anything as long as I always ask first.” Taylor adds, pressing the dial button.

She immediately brightens as her brother answers the phone. They talk softly to eachother, promising to wash the the onesie with his favorite detergent. Izzy smiles softly at her cute girlfriend. She’s only met her brother once, but he seems pretty cool.

Taylor has 4 siblings, 3 sisters and one brother, all younger than her. She loves them all, but she’s especially close and protective of her brother. Although at 15 and only a year and a half younger than Taylor herself, she was extremely protective. He was diagnosed with autism when he was 6, and has received bullying as a result of it.

“He said we’re cool, let’s go.” Taylor says, gently taking Izzy’s hand.

“I still don’t understand what’s going on.” Izzy says.

Taylor only smirks, pulling her to her brothers room before opening the door and telling her to wait outside. A few minutes of shuffling later, Taylor comes out with a massive grin, practically shoving a dinosaur onesie in Izzy’s face.

“Put it on!” 

“Why?”

“Just! Okay! Please?” Taylor pleads.

Izzy only huffs before stripping off her jacket and jeans in the middle of the hallway. Taylor’s eyes go wide as her girlfriend strips. Izzy quickly throws on the onesie, keeping her sweater on underneath.

“Oh my god you like soooo cute!” Taylor gushed, taking Izzy’s hands gently.

“Now can you tell me what’s going on?” Izzy asks with a smile.

“We” Taylor starts, standing closer to pull the dinosaur hood up onto Izzy’s head “are going trick or treating.”

“Wait what?”

“You heard me.”

“We’re too old for that.”

“True, but you’ve never done it before, and that simply won’t do.” Taylor responds with a smile.

Izzy reaches up to softly cup Taylor’s cheek, smiling when she feels Taylor melt into her hand. Leaning in she softly kisses her, before pulling back, emotions running through her eyes.

“Okay.”

“Great!!! Let’s go get candy!” Taylor basically shouts, bounding down the stairs and out the door.

XxxxxXxxx

It had been priceless, seeing the different reactions at the two teenagers trick or treating. Most where amused, laughing and playing along as if they where children, asking them what they where dressed up as. Some where weirded out but handed them candy anyway.

One old couple even chatted to them with kindness in their eyes. Talking about how great it was being young and inlove. Izzy ignored how fast her heart sped up and desperately stopped herself from reading Taylor’s thoughts on the matter.

The old couple reminded her of her old neighbors, it was nice.

About an hour later and Izzy and Taylor are piling into her car, bags full of candy. Izzy was smiling so widely, that Taylor couldn’t help but stare. 

“You’re staring.”

“You’re beautiful.”

Izzy blushes scarlet red at that, it only deepening in color when she sees the sincerity and honesty in her girlfriends eyes. She reaches over to interlace her fingers with Taylor’s, squeezing gently with a smile. 

“You ready to party?” Izzy asks after a beat.

“This amount of candy, a hot girl and booze? How can I not be” Taylor smirks playfully, pulling off.

Izzy grins at Taylor, releasing her hand to let her drive, and placing it on her thigh instead. She doesn’t miss the fact her thigh stiffened slightly and smirked.

“Oh by the way, how did you score so much booze without an Id?” Taylor asks after a few minutes.

“I have my ways.” Izzy smirks confidently.

She used her powers, what her mom doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

“You better not have cheated on me.” Taylor says playfully.

“But what if I got your favorite from it?” Izzy joked back.

“….. I’d forgive you with time.”

Izzy laughs out loud, wearing a matching grin to her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts!!


	22. Turkeys and Grandmothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's thanksgiving at the Danvers house.
> 
> Alex and Izzy have a classic heart to heart,
> 
> oh and Eliza finally meets Izzy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't going to make an thanksgiving chapter but i wanted to write eliza and izzys first meeting, which would have to be at thanksgiving.

Izzy and Alex both sat nervously in Kara’s apartment. Alex was clutching her glass of wine, it may have been her third, while Izzy had her arms crossed, leg bouncing frantically. Kara was in the kitchen, as well as Lena, cooking up their thanksgiving dinner.

Alex would normally help, except she’s just too nervous. Eliza Danvers was on her way, excited to meet her granddaughter for the first time. She was ecstatic the moment Alex called her to tell her she had fostered a teenager.

She had called weekly for updates on the teen, and had really wanted to come visit many times, but Alex never thought the time was right. Maybe she was scared it would become real. But now, with everything very much real, both girls where ready.

“I think the turkeys done, can you get it dear?” Lena asks softly, shredding some lettuce.

“Sure.” Kara responds, going towards the oven before the doorbell goes.

“Oh! Guests!” Kara practically screams in excitement, rushing towards the door.

Lena huffs with a frown, moving to the oven to take out the turkey Kara forgot to grab. Izzy sits forward in her seat anxiously as Kara opens the door, huffing loudly as she sees it’s J’onn and Winn. Falling back into the couch with another huff, Izzy looks at her mom who grins before standing.

She embraces the pair in a soft but quick hug, accepting the wine J’onn brought. Winn immediately begins rambling excitedly, grinning widely. Alex does her best to listen to him, but she’s just too nervous. 

After only a few minutes, there’s another knock on the door. Knowing no one else was invited, Izzy practically leaps up from the couch. Alex and Kara grin at one another before heading for the door. Opening the door quickly they are face to face with their smiling mother.

“Mom!” The pair practically shout as they embrace their mother at the same time.

“My girls.” Eliza says warmly.

They stay like that for a moment, before pulling away. Kara instantly goes back to the kitchen to help Lena, while Alex gently takes her mother’s hand. They pair walk towards the couch, where Izzy is shifting nervously from foot to foot.

“Mom, this is Izzy.” Alex says softly.

“It’s wonderful to meet you Izzy, I’ve heard so much about you.” Eliza says with a warm smile.

“Likewise.” Izzy responds with a small smile.

“And you’re so pretty! Look at you.” Eliza grins.

Izzy flushes bright red, glancing at her mother with wide, pleading eyes. Alex only grins and winks in response.

“Well she is right kid, I could just pinch your cheeks.” Alex says with a laugh.

“Mom!” 

It only makes Alex laugh harder, while Izzy stomped her foot like a toddler and huffed dramatically, cheeks still blazing. Eliza felt her heart warm considerably at the pair, especially hearing Izzy calling Alex mom.

“It’s great that you could make it Eliza.” Izzy says after she’s recovered, and Alex stopped laughing, cringing slightly at her name.

Eliza notices, but decides to say nothing about it. “Of course, dear. Please, I’m your Grandma!” She says with a kind smile.

Izzy hesitates, freezing slightly before a small, hesitant smile makes its way onto her face. Before anything else can be said, they’re all called to the kitchen, signaling dinner was ready. Kara used a burst of super speed to set the table, insisting, but failing, on trying to help Lena carry the food.

After sitting down for dinner, Izzy releases a sigh of relief after realizing they weren’t going around the table to say what they were thankful for. Not that she wasn’t thankful for a hell of a lot this year, it was just always a sore spot for her.

Having been asked it many times as a kid, without anything to say. She would always, always default to saying she was thankful for the roof over her head, to which she would get approving nods. Not that she wasn’t thankful for some of them, it was just most them made her prefer living on the streets.

This was the first thanksgiving where she was at ease. Where she didn’t have to worry about being hit or locked away. She comes back to the present, realizing she’s the only one who hasn’t started eating, she hadn’t even started to pile food on her plate yet.

Looking up she catches her mother’s eye, Alex frowning at her in a silent question. Izzy shakes her head slightly, a real but small smile coming to her face as she reaches for the potatoes. Alex watches her for another moment before returning her gaze back to her food. She’d ask her later.

Her and Alex sat directly opposite one another in the middle of the long table. Alex had J’onn to her left and Winn to her right, while Izzy had Kara to her right and Lena to her left. Eliza was at the head of the table, Closest to Kara and J’onn. 

Lena and Winn chatted animatedly about geeky stuff, in Izzy’s opinion, while Kara chatted to her mother about Catco. J’onn was quietly updating Alex about work, and Izzy sat silently watching everyone. 

She wonders where she fits in.

The teenager swallows heavily, staring down at her untouched plate realizing she wasn’t even hungry. Grabbing her fork anyway, she begins shuffling her food around the plate, trying to swallow her stupid insecurities.

“Izzy’s really good at football, aren’t you Iz?” Kara says to her mother, turning to face the girl when she gets no response.

“Iz?” She says softly, nudging the teens elbow.

“Huh? Oh yeah. I’m okay I guess.” Izzy supplies weakly.

“She’s better than okay! You should’ve seen her mom- “

Izzy drowns her out, turning back to her plate. Only a few seconds passed before she sees a hand reach out slowly, gently grasping her own. Looking up at Alex, she can see the concern in her eyes. Trying to shake her off, Izzy shrugs, hoping it’s enough to fool her.

It’s not.

Alex motions her head to the side, towards Kara’s bedroom. Izzy only sighs, but it’s enough for Alex to stand. 

“We’ll be right back.” Alex says, staring at Izzy until the young girl also stands.

They both ignore the looks of confusion on the others faces and head for Kara’s bedroom. Once inside, Alex softly closes the door, before turning to her daughter.

“Okay whatsup? And don’t say nothing. I know you.” Alex says sternly, crossing her arms.

Izzy sighs, immediately dropping down onto Kara’s bed. Alex takes a step closer, watching the girl closely.

“I just didn’t see where I fit. It’s stupid.” Izzy says quietly.

“What do you mean?” Alex says softly, moving to sit next to Izzy.

“I’m just still super insecure about all this family stuff. I see you guys, you’ve so much to talk about and so much in common.” Izzy says with a frown.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t have a place with us.” Alex responds softly, reaching to take Izzy’s hand.

“It was easier when it was just me you and Kara. It’s like there’s so much pressure when everyone else is involved.” Izzy says quietly, not looking at Alex.

“It’s overwhelming.” Alex finishes.

“Yeah.”

“That’s okay. I know you don’t have many good memories with any holiday, especially when they involve family. But I promise you, you fit.” Alex says confidently.

“How?”

“Easy. Everything that’s happened since you’ve come into my life I-, I can’t imagine a time without you. Everything’s been better since you’ve been here.” Alex says, eyes tearing up.

“Ask anyone, they’ll tell you how happy I’ve been since you’ve come into my life. Kara once told me I was destined to be a mother. She’s right.” She continued.

“I mean, we’ve had an extra seat for two years now, since James.” Alex grimaced slightly. “It’s like fate.” She finishes.

“Wow I- thank you.” Izzy says, wiping her now wet cheeks.

“No Izzy, thank you.” Alex responds, pulling her in for a tight embrace. 

The pair stay like that for a minute or two, composing themselves before eventually heading out and back to their family. Thankfully, no one questioned them, just happy to have them back and equally happy to see Izzy dig into her food, wolfing it down in minutes.

“Just like your Aunt.” Eliza huffed a laugh, watching both her granddaughter and daughter pile food sky high, helping themselves to seconds.

“I’m not even embarrassed.” Kara says, immediately stuffing her face with some turkey.

“Same here.” Izzy responds, happily shoving more stuffing into her mouth.

 

Not long later and all the food and dessert had been eaten, mainly by Kara and Izzy. They all sat around in the living room, bellies full. Izzy was splayed out on the couch, curled up to Kara’s side, who was equally as splayed out, her head lying on her aunt’s shoulder. 

Kara had her arm wrapped around her, happy at the affection she’s receiving from her usually reserved niece. Alex sat on the floor opposite them, groaning as she holds her stomach, still attempting to eat what would be her third slice of apple pie.

“You’re going to throw up if you keep at it.” Eliza says, sitting on the couch next to Izzy. 

“You’re going to throw up if you keep at it blah blah blah.” Alex mimics, stubbornly taking another bite.

Eliza laughs loudly at her, sipping her wine. She was much more composed than the rest of them. Winn was asleep in the arm chair, Lena was following closely behind for her spot next to Alex on the floor. J’onn was also completely composed, already piling plates into the dishwasher. 

Kara was just really happy she wasn’t called away for once. After about 30 minutes of lounging around, Alex received a text. Groaning as she read it, she realized she had to go into the DEO. Both Kara and Izzy had fallen asleep at this point, but thankfully it didn’t require supergirls help.

“Bye mom, see you tomorrow probably?” Alex responds, hugging her mother.

“Is it going to take that long?” Eliza asks.

“Probably. I should be finished by tonight, I’ll just head straight home and crash.” Alex answers honestly.

“Oh. What about Izzy?”

“She was gonna spend the night with Kara anyway.” Alex responds, moving to leave a kiss on her daughter’s head.

“Tell her duty called.” Alex says before heading for the door, J’onn hot on her heels. 

“Be safe!” She shouts after them.

Izzy woke up about 30 minutes later, realizing everyone was gone. Sitting up quickly, rousing Kara in the process, she glances around, seeing Eliza standing in the kitchen, cleaning the counter.

“Where is everyone?” Kara asks with a yawn.

“They all fell asleep. I sent them home in a cab.” Eliza says with a chuckle.

“And mom?” Izzy asks.

“Duty called. Don’t worry darling, only her and J’onn where needed.” Eliza quickly added. 

After finishing cleaning, Eliza walks over to where her coat is hanging and slowly puts it on.

“What are you doing?” Kara asks.

“I’m quite tired, I’m going to head to my hotel.” Eliza responds easily, coming back towards the couch.

“I still don’t know why you don’t just stay here with me, or with Alex!” Kara says with a frown.

“I didn’t want to intrude. Besides, it’s already paid for.” Is Eliza’s easy response, hugging Kara goodbye.

“Bye mom, text me when you’re there.” Kara responds.

“Of course.”

Eliza hesitates when it came to Izzy, remembering what Alex said about her personal space. Izzy surprised her though, by taking a small and hesitant step closer, arms slowly reaching out. Eliza grins as she brings the teenager in for a hug.

As she breaks away from her grinning, she turns to leave.

“Eliza? I was wondering if maybe one day you could tell me what my mom was like? As a kid?” Izzy says quickly.

Eliza huffed at hearing her name but smiled nonetheless.

“Of course sweetheart, I’d love to.”

Eliza leaves then, leaving the pair to their own devices. Kara grins suddenly before turning to the teenager.

“I’ve some secret hidden ice cream in the freezer if you want in?” Kara says.

“Duh. Why was it hidden?” Izzy asks.

“It’s super-secret Aunt and niece ice cream. Duh.” Kara responds with a cheeky grin.

Izzy smiles widely, heart warming at the woman’s choice of words, practically rushing back to the couch to start up Netflix, already flicking to parks and rec, waiting for her aunt to come over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes in this story Kara calls Eliza mom dont even @ me.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, remember im finishing this soon so if theres anything youd like to see in future chapters (im talking even years in the future) let me know.


	23. The balcony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Izzy spend some time on her balcony.
> 
>  
> 
> short and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter than normal! i've been working 4 days straight and have another 5 to go... so in all the stress i've been pretty exhausted. 
> 
>  
> 
> Although I believe it's definitely a nice little snippet.

It was December 20th, and Izzy found herself flying to her favourite spot, the balcony at Catco. Technically it was Lenas, but the woman had given her permission a long time ago to use it as she pleases. She only went when she needed space, or to think, and today was one of those days.

Sighing deeply, Izzy sinks deeper into the couch, staring into the distance. The door creaks open a few minutes later, revealing a very casual looking Lena sporting a large glass of wine. Izzy can’t help but think how similar it was to their first encounter on the balcony all those months ago.

Except this time Lena is wearing sweats and a jumper, and had sad eyes despite her neutral face.

“I didn’t think Lena Luthor owned sweatpants.” Izzy says with a small grin.

Lena startled slightly before smiling at the girl. “Contrary to popular belief I do enjoy being comfy every now and then.” She says playfully.

“It’s 8pm, what are you doing here?” Izzy asks, watching the woman sit next to her.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Lena chuckled softly.

Izzy only hums at that, the pair falling into a comfortable silence. Lena sips her wine, staring at nothing, while Izzy sat back staring ahead, glancing at the woman every so often. Finally Lena sighs heavily, putting her glass on her lap.

“The holidays are hard for me.” Lena starts, turning her head towards the teenager.

“Why?” Izzy asks bluntly, watching the woman intently.

“My mother… it was never a warm place, especially not at Christmas.” Lena says quietly. 

“I get that.” Izzy says with a sad smile.

“Yeah. I guess the thought of spending yet another Christmas alone isn’t the nicest.” Lena says sadly.

“Then don’t spend it alone.” Izzy says louder, sitting up straighter.

“What?” Lena says with a confused look.

“Who says you’ve to spend it alone? Definitely not your mother.” Izzy says.

“That’s true, although I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“That’s stupid. Of course you do.” Izzy huffs.

“And where exactly is that?” Lena asks with an eyebrow raise.

“With me- us. At Kara’s.”

“But I- Christmas is a time for family.” Lena counters.

Izzy bursts out laughing, turning her body towards Lena in her fit of giggles. Izzy gently takes Lena’s hands in her own as she slowly calms down.

“What’s so funny?”

“Lena… you are family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


	24. Gift wrapping and coco.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy, Alex and Taylor spend christmas eve wrapping all the presents they've bought.
> 
>  
> 
> just plain fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry for slow updates, i've been crazy busy! im so grateful for all the very kind comments, I love how you guys seem to love this story just as much as I do!

It’s christmas eve, and Alex finds herself standing over the stove brewing a large pot of hot coco. Izzy was sitting cross legged on the ground, Taylor across from her in the same position. Taylors family had decided to go Idaho to visit family for Christmas, and the blonde had opted out.

She had told Izzy it was a reunion of sorts between distant relatives and that she wanted no part of what would be a very awkward few days. She had an early christmas with her family before they left the day before, and although she wouldn’t admit it, Izzy knew being without her family was taking it’s toll on the blond.

Izzy had immediately asked her mother if Taylor could come around for christmas, heart aching at the thought of her girlfriend spending it in an empty house. She’s been there, and it’s not nice.

Alex had agreed straight away, having a soft spot for the young blonde. They’ve met, properly, just after halloween. They hit it off straight away, much to izzys delight. She’s been over multiple times since, and Alex has grown quite fond of the girls presence.

They where currently gift wrapping, wrapping paper and sellotape thrown around the living room where the teenagers sat. Both Izzy and Alex had already wrapped their presents to eachother, and Izzy had wrapped Taylors, and where already under their christmas tree.

The tree was decorated a lot more sloppy than in previous years, but Alex couldn’t care less. Before she had decorated it herself, with minimum amount of bobbles, and a single star Kara had gifted her. No lights or tinsel.

This time she had decorated with Izzy, and after her daughter mentioned she never got to decorate a tree before, Alex may have gone over board with buying christmas decorations. Then Izzy had gone over board by using up every bit. Seeing her massive grin was completely worth it.

The green of the tree could barely be seen, covered in silver tinsel and multiple coloured bobbles. It also blinked with red, yellow and green lights all around it. It reminded her of the christmas trees Kara and herself used to make back at home when they where kids.

Taylor was supposed to be helping them wrap the rest of their presents, but instead sat across from Izzy with a small smile on her face, staring at the girl. Izzy was sat, very carefully wrapping a present for Winn. Her tongue was stuck out in concentration, brows knit together.

“You’re supposed to be helping.” Izzy huffed, not looking up from her task.

“I know, you’re just too cute.” Taylor responds with a grin.

A blush formed its way onto Izzys cheeks, but the girl refused to look up. Taylor chuckled before picking up a small box, finally starting to help. Alex watches from the kitchen with a grin before dishing out the hot coco into three big mugs.

Grabbing them expertly, she moves carefully towards the living room. Thankfully she makes it without spilling anything, and gently places them on the coffee table. Both teenagers thank her enthusiastically, grabbing their mugs quickly. 

“Wow ms Danvers this is the best coco i’ve ever had.” Taylor muses, practically guzzling it down.

“Thanks, you can call me Alex dude. Ms Danvers makes me sound old.” Alex responds with a grin.

“You are old.” Izzy counters with a playful grin. 

“Hey!” Alex responds, playfully shoving Izzy with her foot.

The coco in Izzys mug sloshing slightly at the action, causing Izzy to shoot a glare at her mother. It has zero bite in it though, which only causes Alex to laugh loudly at her daughter. Taylor can only grin at the pair.

“So. I was thinking we spend the morning here tomorrow, then head to Karas in the afternoon for dinner? Your grandma is already there with Kara now.” Alex started.

“Cool, when will we see J’onn and Winn?” Izzy asked easily.

“The day after? J’onn is spending tomorrow with his dad, and winns visiting his foster parents.” Alex responded, sipping her coco.

“Great.” Izzy responds with a grin.

Xxxxxxxxx

It wasn’t much longer before all the presents are wrapped and under the tree, and the trio settle in to watch a movie before Taylor heads home for the night. Izzy suddenly has a thought.

“Mom? Can you help me get some snacks?” Izzy asks, standing already.

“Sure.”

Once in the kitchen, they both open mutliple shelves, grabbing some junk food. 

“Can I ask you something?” Izzy practically whispers.

“Whatsup?” Alex asks, intrigued.

“Could Taylor maybe come over tomorrow?” Izzy asks nervously.

“Huh?”

“She- she’s on her own. Tomorrow. I know she chose it but.” Izzy starts.

“But no one deserves to spend christmas alone.” Alex finishes with a small smile.

“Yeah.”

“You really like this girl huh?” Alex says with a grin.

“I love her.” Izzy whispers, soft eyes looking at Taylor, who was still sprawled out on their couch.

“So can she come?”

“Of course, i’ll just have to tell Kara there’s one more.” Alex smiles.

“Why?”

“You’ll find out tomorrow kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep your comments coming! I'm sad that this will be ending soon, but all good stories must come to an end! i'm not announcing just how many chapters there will be in total, cause im thinking of lengthening that number!!


	25. Ho-Ho-Holy shit it's Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologise in advance, i didn't have time to read any of this over so sorry for any errors!

Izzy wakes up with a loud groan, stretching her entire body out. Opening her eyes, she glances at the clock, groaning yet again when she realised it was only 9am. Rubbing the sleep out her eyes, she’s suddenly more awake. Christmas. It was christmas. 

Izzy hops out of bed, now not caring how early it was. She takes the time to put on some fluffy socks, mismatching, before trudging out of her room in her baggy tshirt and basketball shorts. Although it was winter time, Izzy was always super warm, a weird quirk as Alex would call it.

The second she opened the door she was hit with the smell of bacon and sausages. Her mouth waters as she practically floats (she did a little bit) to the kitchen, watching her mother cooking. Alex had christmas music playing lowly from her speakers. 

“That smells amazing.” Izzy states in awe, moving to raise the volume on the speaker.

“Thanks kid, it’s almost done.” Alex says, shooting a happy smile at the teen.

Izzy was never one for christmas music, it was always so happy and she was well, not. But now it’s different, everything is. She can’t help the pang she feels when she thinks about her past, and about all the christmasses she spent lonely and sad.

She still found herself needing a reminder every now and again that things where different, and that she had a family now. Shaking herself out of her memories she heads towards the cupboard, pulling out two plates and setting the table.

Breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, toast, a heap of bacon and sausages. Izzy practically inhales her plate, immediately reaching for the extra bacon in the middle. Alex huffs a laugh at the teen, barely halfway through her meal.

“Hey so um, wanna do presents now maybe?” Alex says once the foods cleared.

Izzy looks up at her mother, who’s face was slightly scrunched in an awkward, nervous face. Alex was always so good and natural with her, that Izzy had to remind herself that the woman was new to this too. 

“Awesome, i’ll go get mine!” Izzy practically shouts, racing to the christmas tree.

Alex quickly puts their plates into the sink before racing to her room. One of her presents to Izzy was under the tree, but the other, bigger one was safely stashed away in her drawer. She stuffs the one from her drawer carefully into her hoodie pocket before heading out towards the tree.

“Ready?” Alex asks, sitting down by the tree with Izzy.

“Yeah.” Izzy breathes, clutching her presents for Alex.

They both swapped their presents, Izzys being a quite big box. Izzy insists Alex go first, fidgeting in her seat. Alex opens the first very neatly wrapped present. She grins happily as she sees a mug with no.1 mom written on it, aswell as a small framed photo of the two of them from thanksgiving.

“For your desk, in work.” Izzy supplies quietly.

Alex grins widely at her words, before opening the second gift. She laughs loudly as she reads the t-shirt. “Im as straight as a froot loop” is printed across it, the o’s being rainbow colored.

“I know theyre not the best.” Izzy cringed slightly.

“I love them.” Alex says honestly.

Izzy grins before ripping off the wrapping to her present. Gasping loudly as she realised her mother bought her a new xbox one x. As well as 3 games AND two controllers. 

“This is too much.” A wide eyed Izzy says.

“Nonsense, you deserve every cent.” Alex says with a smile.

“Thank you so much mom wow.” Izzy responds, hugging the heavy box to her chest.

“Theres… actually one more thing.” Alex says nervously, pulling out the envelope.

Izzy goes to protest before seeing her mothers face, closing her mouth and watching her open the envelope with shakey hands.

“So I-I’ve been keeping this from you. Um, why don’t you just read it.” Alex says, handing it over.

Izzy’s face scrunches up slightly but takes the slip of paper. Her eyes scan it for a tense couple of seconds before her eyes widen almost comically. Alex probably would’ve laughed if she wasn’t so damn nervous.

“You…. you adopted me?” is the very quiet response.

“Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t ask first I just-” Alex starts.

But is immediately cut off as Izzy throws herself on her, repeatedly saying thank you. Alex tumbles backwards at the force, wrapping her arms around her daughters back, laughing breathlessly. 

“Merry Christmas kid.” Alex whispers, kissing her now crying daughters head.

They stay like that for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It’s 2pm by the time the pair, the Danvers, are knocking on Karas door. Eliza answers the door with a warm smile, immediatley pulling the pair into a hug. They walk in, Alex heading straight for Karas massive christmas tree and placing the bag of presents under it.

Izzy grins as she spots Lena, who’s pouring herself a glass of wine at the table. She engulfs the woman in a happy hug, glad to see she was here. Lena herself was surprised by the affection and gladly wrapped the teen in a warm embrace. 

Izzy then wraps Kara into a hug, squeezing the super in her best bear hug. Kara giggles at her antics, pulling back and ruffling her hair playfully. Izzy can only huff, fixing her hair back into place.

“That’s my thing!” she practically whines. 

Kara laughs this time, before practically running to her room. She comes back out with her arms full of something blue. She drops them onto the couch, picking one up and looking at it. It’s only then that Izzy realises what they are. Christmas jumpers. Ugly ones.

“Do you guys like them? I knit them myself!” Kara gushed, holding it in the air with a proud grin.

Izzy groaned loudly, as did Alex. The jumpers where all a dark blue colour, with a sloppy looking snowman in the middle, who was smiling. They all looked huge. 

“They look huge.” Izzy voiced, grimacing.

“I’m not really good at proportions.” Kara says with a sheepish smile and blush.

“Is this why you said Kara needed numbers?” Izzy says, spinning to face her mother.

“Maybe. I didn’t know they’d be ugly though.” Alex supplied.

“Hey!” Kara pouts.

“I think they’re wonderful.” Lena says with a smile.

“Of course you do.” Izzy says with a snort.

Kara beams at a now blushing Lena, before passing out the jumpers. Everyone throws one on, leaving the spare that was for Taylor. Speaking of her girlfriend, she had no idea when she would show up. 

“You’re lucky i had spare yarn and happened to make a spare you know.” Kara said playfully.

“Whatever.” Izzy says with an eye roll, her smile afterwards breaking through.

Eliza had taken over christmas dinner, only allowing Lena to help her. Kara had huffed many times at being turned away, but hell she could barely make toast right. About 20 minutes had passed before they heard a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it!” Izzy practically shouts, running for the door. 

Alex and Kara share a smirk at the teens actions, turning as the doors open. Taylor grins nervously at Izzy, stepping forward. Izzy leans in and hugs her in greeting, keeping it quick so her mother doesn’t attempt to tease her.

“I’d like to apologise in advance.” Izzy whispers before tugging the girl in gently by her hand.

“You must be Taylor! I’m Kara! Here’s your jumper.” Kara beams, handing over the last jumper.

Taylor grins, throwing the jumper on over her thin shirt. She’s quickly introduced to the rooms other occupants, and before long everyone is being called for dinner. Izzy’s mouth watered at the sight of all the food, immediately digging in.

Taylor smiles softly at her before following suit, kara watching them with soft eyes. Dinner was lovely, and was spent with everyone chatting and laughing about everything and anything. Izzy was so happy at how Taylor seemed to slide in perfectly with everyone. 

“Footballer and cheerleader? So cliché.” Lena grins playfully.

“Oh I know. They should totally make a movie on it, but like with two women or two men. We deserve more sappy romance movies.” Taylor grins, threading her fingers casually with Izzys.

“I agree.” Lena says simply with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxx

They had all agreed to do gift giving tomorrow, when everyone else was there. They also felt bad having Taylor over, watching them all exchange gifts. Taylor insisted it was fine, but none of them would budge. 

They settle down for a christmas movie marathon. Izzy casually wraps her arm around Taylor, pulling her closer. Taylor only smiles softly, resting her head onto Izzys shoulder. Alex loves seeing the teen so comfortable and happy. 

 

The two teenagers where snuggled together on the small armchair, while Alex, eliza, Lena and Kara fit snuggly onto Kara couch. Karas head dropped to Lenas shoulder halfway through the first movie and stayed there, eventually falling asleep at some point during the second movie.

When it got close to 7pm, Alex stood, stretching dramatically before heading for the bathroom. As she was coming back out, Izzys stands, unwrapping herself from Taylor. She walks towards her mother with a hopeful smile.

“What do you need?” Alex asks with a knowing grin.

“Um. Well, I- I was wondering if maybe Taylor could stay tonight with us?” Izzy starts.

“I just, it’s christmas and she’s on her own and I- I don’t know. Please?” Izzy quickly continues.

“I- yeah, okay.”

“Yeah?” Izzy asks in surprise.

“Yeah. it’s not like she can get you pregnant.” Alex says with a smirk.

“Gross mom!” Izzy says, deep blush forming on her face.

Alex only laughs at her daughter before heading back towards the living room, deciding now was a good time to head home. Kara was already awake from her mini nap, and had pouted at Alex’s announcement.

“See you tomorrow!” Kara says, wrapping her sister in a warm embrace.

Alex hugs both her Mom and Lena, before she heads towards the door. Izzy follows suit, hugging Eliza last and grinning at her. 

“It was nice seeing you again Grandma.” She grins.

Eliza matches her grin at her calling her grandma, hugging her again. Izzy quickly pulls Taylor aside. 

“So, if you wanted to, you could maybe stay with me tonight?” Izzy asks.

“Yeah?” Taylor asks in surprise.

“Yeah. Mom said it’s cool, i’ve spare clothes you can wear.” Izzy continues.

“I’d love to.” Taylor beams.

Izzy can’t help but think how beautiful she is. All the time for sure, but especially when she looks at her like that. She can’t help but lean in and kiss her, ignoring the hollers from her Aunt. Pulling back softly, she sticks her middle finger up at Kara, before taking Taylors hand and leaving.

Xxxxxxxxx

Back at home Izzy and Alex busy themselves at setting up the Xbox in the living room. Taylor made herself at home, lounging across the couch reading a magazine. It didn’t take that long for them to set it up, and Izzy was excited to play it. 

“So i’ll leave you two to it?” Alex says, standing from the floor.

“What?” Both teens say at the same time.

“Alex, how about you guys play it together first? You bought it. Plus, im super into this mag.” Taylor says.

“You sure?”

“Totally.” 

Izzy grins at her girlfriend before grinning at her mother. Alex tries not to look too excited as she sits next to her daughter on the floor, controller in hand. They battle against one another for a few hours, Taylor eventually playing, each of them taking turns. 

It was late by the time they turned off the xbox, each heading for their own rooms. Izzy heads straight for her drawers as Taylor gently shuts the door behind her. She pulls out a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt for Taylor, throwing them at her before quickly stripping, throwing on her clothes from this morning.

She turns around just as Taylors changing, biting her lip as she appreciates the girls body. She felt a surge of love for the girl, as well as arousal. Swallowing heavily, Izzy gets into her bed. Sure, they’ve made out and gone to second base, but never further. 

Taylor slips into bed next to her, turning on her side facing her. They shared a smile before they both lean in, kissing one another softly. It quickly turns heated, both grabbing at one another. Izzy pulls back suddenly.

“I have to tell you something.” She starts nervously.

“What is it?”

“I love you.” She says quietly, biting her lip.

There was a tense couple of seconds as Taylor just stares at her in shock.

“I love you too” 

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.”

And then they’re surging towards one another, kissing eachother deeply. Izzy rolls them over, effectively straddling the girl. They continue kissing deeply for a few more minutes before Taylor pulls back.

“Did- Did you wanna?” She asks, staring up at her girlfriend.

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

Izzy immediately strips off her top, leaving her bare from the waist up. 

“Well, merry christmas to me indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of making a sequal, following my last chapter (which will be years in the future) showing how their lives changed and maybe even show how Izzy deals with being a parent herself??? what do you guys think?


	26. Trigger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bad memories are brought up for Izzy, sending her into a spiral.
> 
> Alex is there to pick up the pieces.
> 
>  
> 
> Angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I know what you’re thinking, I was spoiling you with fluff!!! Wel here’s a bit of angst for ya now and well as some motherly comfort ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Didn’t have time to reread and edit so apologies for any mistakes

Izzy felt sick all morning. She would have assumed she was unwell, but the searing, almost painful stab of anxiety shooting through her was enough of an indicator that something else was up.

She has always had bad anxiety, it mainly accompanied her severe claustrophobia, but was known to flair with her nightmares or flashbacks.

Izzy hasn’t experienced a flashback this severe in a long time.

Taylor had long since left, leaving a soft kiss to her lips before borrowing some sweats and a hoodie, joking that Izzy would never see them again.

Izzy felt fine when she woke up. Until she didn’t. Until she was left alone and all the events of last night flashed in her mind. She had sex. With Taylor. Sex. 

Izzy releases a shakey breathe. It’s not like she didn’t want to, hell she initiated it. It was the unfortunate trigger of big memories that has her in a panic. 

She’s never had sex before, yet she technically wasn’t a Virgin. 

A shiver runs down her spine, her skin growing hot. She had locked that horrible memory so deep down she never thought she’d think of it again. 

Somehow, having sex (yes, very consensual sex) has triggered this, memories flooding in of grabby hands and musky smells.

She remembers the pain. The terror.

Izzy’s breathing becomes erratic, curling in on herself in a desperate attempt to calm herself. It didn’t work.

Tearing sprung down her face as her breathing begins to sound more like choking, especially after heavy sobs break through her throat.

She’s sweating heavily, her entire body shaking. She couldn’t feel her legs, and more panic floods through her at this realization.

The lights in her room flicker, unaware that it was actually the lights to the entire apartment. As her breathing worsens the lights flicker madly before bursting.

Alex immediately bursts into the room, body turning cold as she takes in her daughter. Alex has never seen the teen look this way.

“Izzy?? Are you okay?” Alex asks rushing properly into the room and near the teens bed.

“NO!!!” Izzy shouts, hurdling off the bed in the opposite direction.

“Izzy?”

Izzy repeatedly shouts no, until her voice lowers to nothing but a whisper, shoving herself backwards until her back hits the wall. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Izzy places her elbows on her knees, covering her face with her hands.

“P-please don’t touch me. Please D-don’t hurt me again.” Izzy sobs.

Alex’s eyes widen largely, stopping in her tracks. She knew she needed to calm the teen soon. Taking off her shoes, she slowly approaches the teen, before kneeing to the floor in front of her.

“Sweetie, it’s me. It’s mom.” Alex whisper softly, not moving near the teen.

“M-mom?” Izzy stutters, staring at her hands.

“Yeah sweetheart I’m here, it’s me. No ones going to hurt you. Not anymore.” Alex says softly, making an effort not to move.

What felt like hours pass before Izzy quickly reaches out with one hand, gripping Alex’s wrist tightly, allowing the woman to move and adjust so she was gripping her hand tightly.

Soon her over hand followed, Alex’s hand ready and waiting this time. Izzy looks up, locking eyes with her mother as Alex soothes her softly, slowly calming down.

She was still shaking, but her breathing was a lot better.

“What happened?” Alex asks gently.

“I- Taylor and I we- we had sex.” Izzy says, cheeks flushing.

At Alex’s suddenly hardened expression, Izzy comes more alive.

“No! No it was completely two sided. I- it just brought up some bad memories.” Izzy said, a massive shiver running up her spine.

“Wanna talk about it?” Alex asks.

“Um…. yeah.” Was the whispered response.

“How about we get comfy huh? Let’s go to my room.” Alex says, knowing it was a safe space for the teen.

They walk to her room, Izzy still gripping her mothers hand tightly. Once inside Izzy immediately crawls under the covers, letting her mothers hand go for only a few moments while Alex gets into bed beside her.

Both turning on their sides, Izzy reaches for her mothers hand again. She lets out a deep, heavy sigh.

“When I was 5 my- my birth mom she used to prostitute herself for money. For drugs.” Izzy starts.

“I didn’t know that at the time, but men where always over and I always was told to go to my room.” Izzy continues, squeezing Alex’s hand slightly.

“Except one day when I ran into my room, instead of ignoring me, like all the other men, one was really interested in me.” Izzy says, voice growing distant.

“All I heard was ‘I’ll give triple for the kid’, I didn’t know what it meant, but I knew it wasn’t anything good. I didn’t think she could do it but- but then the door opened and-“ Izzy says, a soft sob coming from her mouth.

“Oh my god.” Alex breathlessly whispers, immediately engulfing Izzy in a soft embrace.

The blonde only sobbed harder, clinging tightly to her mother. Alex done her best to calm her, and after a few long minutes, Izzy calmed to the point where only small hiccups escaped.

“I-I think that it triggered those memories, the um, the sex.” Izzy says awkwardly.

“Oh sweetheart, I am so so sorry. I’ve got you now, no one will ever hurt you again, okay?” Alex says, pulling Izzy closer to her.

 

And Izzy, well Izzy realised that she was starting to believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight jump next before an even bigger one is in the cards, you’ve been warned!!


	27. Happy birthday Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I realised sleep deprived me called Izzy blonde last chapter, she’s brunette lmao sorry! 
> 
> This one also hasn’t been read over so sorry for any mistakes!

It was a cold January morning. The 4th, to be exact. Why was this important? Because it was Izzys birthday. Alex had been scrambling in the kitchen, flour and sugar practically everywhere. Kara was at home, in the same situation, baking the teenagers cake.

Alex was tasked with the job of birthday breakfast, and she had a very important recipe in mind. She just hopes Izzy won’t mind her doing it. She was just about finished when the door to Izzys bedroom creaked open, a barely awake Izzy shuffling out and towards the bathroom.

Alex chuckles at her daughter before placing the plates on the table, turning to grab the orange juice from the fridge. A few minutes later a more awake Izzy comes out of the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen.

“Something smells good, what did you make?” Izzy asks casually, stretching her limbs.

“Um, well, I hope you don’t mind but- Happy birthday Izzy.” Alex says, stepping back from the table.

Izzy walks to the table with a confused smile, stopping short when she realises what is on the table. Banana pancakes.

“Mom?”

“Well you- you make them for us, Kara and I for special occasions. Plus, you said you make it for the kids who get adopted, it’s your turn now.” Alex says with a nervous smile.

“Thank you.” Izzy breathes, hugging her mother tightly.

“Of course.” Alex says happily.

The pair sit down for breakfast, Alex happily grinning as she hears her daughters praises for the pancakes. She’s glad she made them right. Considering Alex already gave her the biggest present she possibly could’ve for Christmas, Izzy’s birthday present is more elaborate.

“So, i’m sure you’re wondering what I got you for your birthday.” Alex starts with a grin.

“Mom, you already got me the best present ever.” Izzy says sincerely.

“Jeez thanks, now I know not to try so hard for your next birthday.” Alex says with an eye role.

Izzy grins with a chuckle, finishing off her plate and floating their finished plates into the dishwasher. Alex huffs at her laziness, but is also totally jealous.

“Anyway, remember Tommy?” Alex starts.

Of course she did, and Alex knew this. Tommy was the little boy who clung to her for a year, the little boy that basically led Alex to Izzy. The last foster brother Izzy ever had. Alex was true to her word and made sure Tommy found a loving home.

She also just happened to know a couple who where looking to adopt. Although they were originally going for a baby, the couple took one look at Tommy and knew he was theirs. Alex was mutual friends with them from her admittedly large group of LGBTQ+ friends.

They lived just outside the city, and really wanted to focus on getting Tommy settled. It hadn’t stopped Izzy from asking about how he was doing practically every other day. He clung to her in the year they lived together, he was basically her brother.

“Of course.” Was Izzy’s response.

“Well, my gift to you is him. We’re going to see him today.” Alex says with a grin.

“Oh my god thank you!” Izzy shouts, squealing loudly.

Xxxxxxxxx

Izzy nervously fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt, leg bouncing as she waits. Tommy was due at their home any minute now.

Alex was in the kitchen, having the finishing touches on lunch, smiling at her very nervous daughter. 

Not a minute later and the doorbell in going, Alex heading for the door while Izzy shoots up from the couch, standing next to it awkwardly.

The only thing Izzy sees at first two tall men walk in, grinning and chatting enthusiastically with Alex. But then Alex steps to the side, turning to Izzy with a happy grin.

“Izzy!” A little Tommy shouts, running to the teen.

“Tommy!” Izzy shouts back, dropping to her knees and engulfing the boy in a big hug.

After hugging for a long moment Izzy pulls back. She hold Tommy at arms length with a happy grin. He looks way better than he did at their group home.

He was slightly taller, his dirty blonde hair was clean and tame, and he wasn’t as thin as he was before. He also had this calm, happy glint in his eyes that he never had before.

He used to be terrified all the time.

“Wow Tommy you need to stop growing! You’re gonna be as tall as me soon!” Izzy says with a grin.

“I’ll be taller!” Tommy says cheekily.

His dads laugh at that, shedding their jackets before walking properly into the room. Izzy finds out their names are Luke and Daniel, but he prefers Dani. 

They seem lovely, and she can see how much they love Tommy. Alex and Tommy got on straight away, and Izzy can only grin at their interactions together.

Is it too early to ask for a baby brother? 

“Hey Izzy?” Luke calls with a warm smile.

“What’s up?” Izzy responds, walking over towards the kitchen where he and Dani stood.

“Tommy speaks non stop about his amazing big sister” Dani starts with a happy smile.

“And well, we wanted to thank you.” Luke finishes.

“For what?” Izzy asks slightly confused.

“He told us all about how you protected him, when we got him he had that horrible bruise.” Dani says but stops, frowning deeply in thought.

“But, we know if it wasn’t for you protecting him, it would’ve been so much worse. And we never would’ve gotten him.” Luke finished, placing a comforting hand on Dani’s back.

“I wish I could’ve stopped him from getting hit, but I’m glad I stopped it from anything worse.” Izzy says solemnly.

“We’re also very sorry that it’s almost been a year, it took us longer than Tommy to get used to everything.” Luke says with a chuckle.

“But not anymore. You can come visit whenever you want, and we can come here, if you’d like?” Dani says.

“Of course, he’s my brother.” Izzy says with a happy smile.

Both men beam back, rushing to tell Tommy the good news. Alex was happy with the news too, and immediately jumped into planning mode.

They decided on visiting once a week, on alternating weeks. So next week Alex and Izzy will go to Tommy’s house, and the next week Tommy will come to them. 

If anything came up, they would just reschedule to the following week. Izzy couldn’t stop smiling, holding Tommy closer as she listens to all the plans to continue seeing him. 

Okay so she may already have a little brother but now she definitely wants another little sibling. Screw it.

“Hey mom, when are you planning on giving me another sibling? Maybe a sister?” Izzy grins.

Alex sputters slightly on the coffee she was drinking, but eventually calmed her lungs down enough to speak.

“Well, I did always want a big family.” Alex grins back.

Both Tommy and Izzy cheered at that.

Xxxxxxx

It was now 3pm, and after spending a few hours with Tommy, Izzy was now on her way to see Lena and Kara. Lena had texted Alex a random address to go to, so both Danvers where in the dark as to what was happening.

As they pull up to the large lot, there was a large building that was partially covered by a sheet. Lena and Kara stood in front of it with large grins.

After they park, Izzy practically runs to them, looking around the very large parking lot in confusion. Lena pulls the teen into a warm embrace, whispering happy birthday.

Kara enthusiastically wraps the teen in a strong hug, rocking her from side to side. Izzy chuckles at her aunts silliness, pulling away slowly from her.

“What’s going on?” Izzy asks warily.

“Well, not long after we first met, you told me of your love for animals. Namely, marine animals.” Lena starts slightly nervously.

It was true. Contrary to what people think, Izzy was a huge animal nerd. She especially loved marine animals and fish. 

She remembers sitting in Lena’s office while waiting for Kara, telling her about the only ever aquarium she was allowed go into.

She basically had to be dragged out of the place, far too fascinated by the big fish tanks full of exotic fish. 

But she also mentioned to Lena how sad it was seeing the many fish being put in tanks that where far too small for them. She spoke her ear off about otters and penguins.

“Well, not many people know that national city actually have their own aquarium.” Lena says.

Just thing Kara walks towards a piece of rope, pulling it to let the sheet go, falling to the ground. It uncovered large, new looking letters that spelled out “national city Aquarium”.

“Oh wow!! You brought me to the aquarium?!” Izzy shouts, bouncing on both feet.

“Yes. It closed to the public a few years ago, but workers still stayed to care for all the animals, instead of shipping them out to other aquariums across the country.” Lena says.

“Oh. So it’s closed?” Izzy asks with a frown.

“Not anymore. I gave them a, well, large donation to refurbish the place.” Lena says with a smile.

“No way!” Izzy shouts with a happy smile.

“When?” Alex asks with a confused frown.

“Um. Just after Izzy told me about her love for aquariums.” Lena says, a large blush dusting her cheeks.

“That’s awesome! Can we go in?” Izzy asks impatiently.

“Of course.” 

All four of them walk inside, Izzy and Kara gasping at how nice and big the building is. There’s no one at reception, considering they’re not opening to the public just yet. 

They’re only at the front reception, and yet Izzy is already like a fascinated child in a zoo. 

“Wow this looks amazing, nothing like before” Alex says in amazement.

“We completely done it up. I have enough money to upgrade all of the tanks, expand the entire aquarium, and you’ll be happy to know we have a station in the back where I have employed marine biologists to help with any injured or hurt marine life that is found by the public.” Lena says to Izzy.

“Wow. This is crazy!” Izzy beams.

“There’s.. another thing.” Lena says awkwardly.

“I- I didn’t just donate to this place. I bought it. Under your name. It’s yours.” Lena stuttered nervously.

Izzy’s mouth hangs open, along with Alex and Kara’s. 

“Wow. I didn’t know that was part of the plan!” Kara says in shock.

Lena only shrugs, staring at the gobsmacked teen. Alex doesn’t think she has ever seen a speechless Izzy before. After a minute are so Izzy’s mouth closes.

Izzy steps forward, before crashing into Lena, almost knocking her over. She lets out the loudest shriek Alex has ever heard, squeezing the older woman tightly.

“Thank you thank you thank you” Izzy says excitingly. 

“It’s nothing.” Lena says simply.

“Nothing? You-you bought me a fucking aquarium.” Izzy says.

“Izzy!” Alex scolds.

“I’m sorry I’m in shock!” Izzy responds.

“This place is yours, meaning you can come whenever you want. The biologists agreed to allow you back with them, and see how they work to heal the injured animals.” Lena continues with a smile.

“Wow. This is. Wow.” Is Izzy’s response.

“Can we see the fish now?!” Kara practically shouts, blushing when all heads snap to hers.

“Of course dear.” Lena smiles.

Both Kara and Izzy look at each other and squeal before racing off through the doors of the aquarium. 

Both Lena and Alex chuckle, following at a slower pace.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They’re back at Kara’s apartment by 7pm, having spent nearly 4 hours at the aquarium. What? You try hurry along two Danvers who have perfected the puppy dog look.

Alex was carrying 3 large pizzas, knowing everyone was starving and that Izzy and Kara could especially finish all these by themselves.

Lena had the potstickers, don’t worry.

They eat their pizza and potstickers first, Kara and Izzy demolishing the majority of it at record speed. Kara then has them gather around the kitchen table, already lighting the candles on the birthday cake she made.

Izzy blushes slightly as everyone starts singing happy birthday to her. She’s never gotten this before. She blinks away the tears in her eyes and leans forward, blowing out her candles easily. 

“What did you wish for?” Kara asks.

“Nothing. I have everything I want.” Izzy responds shyly.

“You cheeseball.” Alex responds, hugging her daughter from behind, pecking her shoulder.

Izzy only rolls her eyes, pulling her mother closer.

“Okay, I have been DYING to do this all day.” Kara says, walk-in over towards her speaker.

“Do what?” Izzy asks, but is met with deaf ears.

Kara taps her phone for a few seconds before grinning and turning to Izzy. “Dancing queen” by abba blasts through the speakers. Izzy groans at her aunt.

“Oh come on, your 17!!!” Kara shouts with a goofy grin.

Izzy would deny it if you asked, but she definitley did start dancing around the room with her aunt by the chorus.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Izzy and Alex had just gotten home by about 10pm, even though it was early, Izzy was beat. They sat down on the couch, half asleep.

Not even 5 minutes later and the doorbell goes off. Standing, Izzy trudges to the door, becoming more alive when she realises her girlfriends on the other side.

“Hey cutie.” Taylor greets with a happy grin.

“Hey T.” Izzy says happily, leaning in to peck her lips.

“I got something for you.” Taylor says as she pulls back.

Izzy takes the small wrapped gift, smiling at Taylor as she goes to open it.

“It’s only small.” Taylor explains, nervously biting her lip.

Izzy grins at her cute girlfriend before ripping the wrapping paper off. She’s left with a long, rectangular box. Opening that she sees it’s a beautiful necklace, an emerald stone on a beautiful silver chain.

“It’s beautiful Taylor.” Izzy says truthfully, staring at it.

“It’s my birth stone, I thought it might be nice for you to wear it.” Taylor says with a blush.

“I love it.” Izzy says with a happy smile, clipping it on to her neck.

“I love you.” Taylor smiles.

“Love you too.” Izzy grins, wrapping her arms around Taylor’s neck and kissing her lovingly.

They break away laughing once they hear Alex’s cat calls, still sitting on the couch where she left her. 

Izzy invites Taylor in, and the all settle down to have a Disney movie marathon. 

If anyone asks it was TOTALLY her mom who wanted to watch Disney, NOT her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it!! That’s it for this continued story, now it’s time for some time jump snippets!!
> 
> If you’d like to see something in particular let me know!!
> 
> I’d also like to announce I’ve officially decided to make a part 2 to this story, a sequel If you will. This will follow adult Izzy trying to navigate through parenthood.
> 
> The Last chapter of this story will be the introductory chapter to the sequel!


	28. Stanford.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 and in senior year, Izzy and Taylor hit a tiny bump in the road, and secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I’m back! I’ve been extremely unwell, and had decided to take a break from writing. 
> 
> But I’m back! Remember now, the official story had ended, and now will be snapshots of their lives until I settle in a place for me to continue the story as Izzy as a mother!

At 18 years old Izzy didn’t think her life would be this way. She has the best family, awesome friends and an amazing girlfriend. 

Not only did she bag captain last year, but she’s also just been chosen as valedictorian. It wasn’t too surprising, Izzy was always the top student every year.

Ever since agreeing to see a therapist almost a year ago, Izzy has been a lot happier. It’s early March, so a lot of her classmates who applied for early admission are hearing back from colleges.

Izzy didn’t apply, she’s never wanted to go. (Despite her mom wanting her to)

Izzy was currently at home, flicking through channels on the TV. She was bored out of her mind, so was happy when she heard a knock at her door.

To her pleasant surprise, Taylor was at the other side of the door.

“Hey Tay.” Izzy grins happily, pulling her girlfriend in.

“Hey.” Taylor smiles back.

“Moms out with Nicole, wanna make out on the couch?” Izzy grins. 

“Can we talk first?” Taylor asks, frown forming on her face.

“Oh, this can’t be good.” Izzy frowns too.

“Oh no, it’s nothing like that just- can we sit?” Taylor asks.

They both sit, facing one another. Izzy watches as Taylor bites her lip and chews, a habit she has when anxious.

“I got into Stanford.” Taylor response, frown still in place.

“That’s awesome! It’s your first choice.” Izzy responds with a confused smile.

“Stanford is so far away, and you’re not applying right?” Taylor asks.

“No, you know college isn’t my thing.” Izzy responds easily.

“I’m just worried.” Taylor pushes.

“About?”

“Us.” 

“Oh.” Izzy frowns. “Why?” 

“Isn’t it normal to worry about distance?” Taylor asks.

“Well yeah, but we’re gonna be fine.” Izzy says confidently.

“How are you so confident all the time.” Taylor huffs a small laugh.

“Cause I love you, and you love me. We don’t have to spend every day together for that to still be the case. Despite me wanting to.” Izzy finishes with a grin.

“Plus I’ll come visit you all the time.” Izzy continues.

“Everyone says that.” Taylor says with an eye roll.

“Yeah, but I mean it.” Izzy smiles honestly, leaning in to gently peck her lips.

“Sorry for freaking out.” Taylor says with a small smile.

“Nonsense, I’m glad you talked to me about it.” Izzy grins.

They share a loving kiss, one that soon gets heated. After their mini make out session, Taylor stares into Izzy’s eyes.

“You’ll really come visit?” Taylor asks.

“Of course.”

“Every weekend?” Taylor pouts.

“Every one I can.” Izzy grins happily.

“How will you afford it? flying all the time.” Taylor asks with a frown.

“Well… what if I told you I didn’t have to?” Izzy starts awkwardly.

“What?”

“If I told you something, do you promise not to freak out?”

 

xxxxxxxx

 

She didn’t freak as much as Izzy thought she was, although when Izzy decided to pull a Kara and jumped off the roof she did almost faint.

She was also pretty angry at Izzy for not telling her for so long, but overall she knew exactly why Izzy didn’t tell her.

 

Izzy just hopes her mom won’t mind.

xxxxxxx

Izzy and Taylor are watching tv when the door opens, Alex and Nicole practically falling in the door, laughing and kissing.

“Guys! Gross!” Izzy shouts, covering her eyes.

“Oh shit sorry Iz.” Alex says, pulling away from Nicole all together.

“Yeah sorry dude, we didn’t think you’d be home on a Saturday night.” Nicole says with a grin.

“Not cool man, not cool.” Izzy responds with an easy smile.

Alex and Nicole started dating officially about 7 months ago. Although they originally thought there was no romantic chemistry, they realised they had practically already been dating for months anyways.

They were completely domestic with one another, and although Izzy pretends it sickens her, she’s happy her moms happy.

Plus Nicole is really cool.

“Will we watch a movie together?” Alex asks, moving towards the kitchen.

“Sure, can I talk to you for a sec?” Izzy asks, standing up slowly from the couch.

“Of course kiddo.” Alex responds, frowning slightly when Izzy walks into her room.

Alex walks into her room after her, finding Izzy sitting on her bed. 

“So, you either did something really stupid, or someone did something to you?” Alex says carefully, sitting down next to Izzy.

“I wish someone did something to me.” Izzy mumbles, glancing at her mom.

“What did you do?” Alex asks slowly, eyebrow raising slightly.

“I may have told Izzy I’m a metahuman.” Izzy says.

“You did WHAT now?” Alex says, standing up.

“Look I-I know you said the less people who know the better, but this is who I am. I love Taylor and she has a right to know if we where ever to get married or anything.” Izzy says says quickly.

“Why now?” Alex sighs loudly.

“Cause I thought she was gonna leave me.” Izzy frowns.

“What?” Alex asks, sitting down and taking her daughters hand.

“She got into Stanford, which is like amazing. But she came in here all worried about our relationship, seeing each other and everything.” Izzy supplies.

“So you thought that if you tell her you can fly pretty fast, you’d ease her mind about long distance?” Alex finishes with a small smile.

“Pretty much.” 

“Did you pull a Kara?”

“Yup.”

“How’d that go?”

“She almost fainted.” 

 

Both girls burst out laughing at that, Alex wrapping her arms around Izzy. Izzy rests her head on her moms shoulder, glad she’s not in too much trouble at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! My story is going off of the basis that national city is in the US, hence why Stanford is there
> 
> Also, info not mentioned in the chapter, she got a sport scholarship!


	29. Weddings and siblings part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a wedding and a revelation of sorts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’ve been working like crazy so I’ve been neglecting my writing, sorry! 
> 
> This was rushed with not much time, which is why a part two of sorts will be out soon!
> 
> Also there will be no flashbacks unless there’s lots of demand for one. The whole point is my main story is finished, and instead of jumping to Izzy’s continued story, I’m giving you guys a glimpse of the changes the years are bringing, up until Izzy becomes a mother.

Izzy smoothes down her dress carefully, nervously fidgeting from foot to foot. Looking to her right, she watches Lena casually sip from her water, chatting easily with the lady doing her make up.

How the hell is Izzy more nervous than her? SHE’S the one getting married.

The lady leaves only a few minutes later, not taking Long considering Lena only wanted the bare minimum done.

“So, how are you feeling?” Izzy asks, moving away from the mirror.

“I’m wonderful dear, and you?” Lena responds with a kind smile.

“I’m not the one getting married.” Izzy says with an eye roll.

“But you are the one who looks like they’re going to throw up.” Lena counters with a smirk.

“I just want this to go well, I don’t wanna trip in front of everyone or you know, stomp on your dress.” Izzy responds.

“And you know, just making sure you’re not gonna get cold feet.” Izzy continues.

“I’d never.” Lena responds with a grin.

“You sure? Cause you know I can take you if you try run.” Izzy responds with a grin.

“Of course, I’ve never been more sure of anything. Plus, I was the one who proposed you know.” Lena responds with a smirk.

“True.” Izzy responds easily.

“I’m gonna go check on Kara, want me to say anything?” Izzy continues, moving towards the door.

“Just that I love her.” Lena smiles.

 

Lena and Kara had been dating for years, starting not long after Izzy came into their lives. They kept it secret, very well Izzy might add.

They had been public for the passed two years of their three year relationship, and are finally tying the knot.

Lena had asked Izzy to be her maid of honor, while Kara asked Alex to be her best man.

Honestly Alex was just excited to wear a tux.

Winn was another groomsman, whilst Kara’s mom was her bridesmaid. J’onn was very excited to be officiating.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful ceremony. 

Alex had walked Kara down the aisle, while Izzy walked Lena. Everyone will be happy to note that Izzy did not trip nor did she stomp on Lenas dress. 

Both Izzy and Alex would deny it if anyone asked, but they may have shed a tear or two. (Or 50.)

They where married in a beautiful hotel, and their reception was in a function room just off to the left of where they where married. 

Izzy was currently watching the newly wed couple dance to their first song with a sad smile on her face.

“What’s up kid?” Alex asks, saddling up next to Izzy.

“Weddings man, they really put everything into perspective.” Izzy responds with a chuckle.

“Yeah, I agree.” Alex smiles, looking across the room where Nicole stood, chatting to Winn.

Izzy follows her gaze with a warm smile, looking back at her mom. 

“You wanna marry her?” Izzy asks.

“I- yeah.” Alex says slowly, biting her lip and looking at her daughter.

“That’s okay mom.” Izzy smiles.

“Really?” Alex lights up with a grin.

“Yeah. I want you to be happy, plus I love Nicole.” Izzy responds honestly.

“You sure?” Alex asks.

“Mom, I’m 19 years old, you don’t need my permission.” Izzy says with a fond eye roll.

“You’re still my child Izzy, I’ll always double check with you.” Alex says with a warm smile.

“Thanks mom, promise me one thing?” Izzy asks.

“What’s that?”

“Have lots of babies. I want more siblings stat.” Izzy says with a big grin.

Alex only bursts out laughing. That’s definitely something she can promise, it may already be in the cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know your thoughts!


	30. Weddings and siblings part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two that I promised of weddings and siblings.
> 
> A lot happened this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies as I didn't have time to read over it so sorry for mistakes!
> 
> A lot more fluff and updates.
> 
>  
> 
> I promise for more frequent updates now.

The year Izzy turned 19 was an eventful one. Lena and Kara got married, J’onn got himself a girlfriend, and Izzy was finally on her way to becoming a DEO agent. After graduating a year ago, Izzy immediately applied and got into the academy with help from her mother.

She didn’t even know the DEO had an academy.

It’s going really well, and Izzy happily notes shes not the only metahuman cadet. With Kara and J’onn fighting for alien and metahuman rights, they were finally able to implement a policy change which allowed anyone human or not to be able to become a DEO agent.

It made sense, supergirl could use more highly trained agents with abilities. 

Izzy was at the top of her class, which wasn’t surprising considering the training she had previous.

It was only a week since Kara and Lena got married and they set sail for the caribbean. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get Kara to go, they hadn’t had a massive attack in years. 

Currently Izzy was cooking in the kitchen, while her laptop was propped on the counter with Taylor on the other end. 

“I told you all I was doing was cooking dinner.” Izzy grins.

“And i’m doing homework, I just wanna look up from it and see your face.” Taylor says sweetly.

“You’ve gotten sappier since going to Stanford.” Izzy chuckles.

“So are you coming this weekend?” Taylor asks.

“I was just there this weekend.” Izzy laughs.

“You promised me every weekend.” Taylor pouts.

“I actually promised every weekend I could.” Izzy corrects lightly.

“Yeah babe, i’ll be there.” Izzy continues with a smile.

 

Just then Alex and Nicole come through the door, arms full of groceries. Alex takes the bags from Nicole as the redhead practically runs to the bathroom. The older Danvers sets the groceries down on the table.

“Hey Taylor.” Alex grins, wrapping her arms around her daughter from behind.

“Hey Alex!” Taylor grins.

“Do you mind me stealing your girl for a little bit?” Alex asks.

“Of course, talk later Iz!” Taylor says with a smile, disconnecting.

“Whatsup mom?” Izzy asks, moving to sit on the couch.

Alex sits across from her with a smile, waiting for Nicole to finish in the bathroom. Once she did, the redhead sits next to Alex with a smile of her own.

“So, we wanted to talk to you and get your opinion on a few things.” Alex starts.

“Okay…” Izzy says uncertainly.

“Well, I had to register as a foster parent when I first got you, your old social worker told me after I adopted you that if she had any tough cases she would probably contact me in the future.” Alex continues.

“You got a call?” Izzy asks.

“Yeah, she’s one years old, her name’s Mariana. She was found about two weeks ago, in a crack house. Her mother had overdosed and her father was- was shot and killed when the police arrived. She was extremely underweight and bruised, and has been in the hospital ever since.” Alex starts.

“She is getting discharged in about a week, and she’s looking for a permanent home, Amy doesn’t want her bouncing around in the system after that. She asked me when they first got her and well, Nicole and I spoke it over and we’d like to take her.” Alex finishes.

“You’re gonna adopt her? Guys that’s awesome!” Izzy grins.

“Yeah?” Alex beams.

“Of course.”

“Well, there’s something else.” Nicole starts with an awkward smile.

“Yeah, this apartment won’t be big enough for all of us.” Alex continues.

“You wanna move?” Izzy asks in surprise.

“Yeah, we’ve actually already got a place. It’s not too far from here, it’s got three bedrooms but we can definitely convert some of the spare rooms if needed. We where also thinking of converting the study that it has to a bedroom for Tommy when he comes over?” Alex finishes.

“That’s so cool Mom, but how can you afford such a nice place?” Izzy asks.

“Well, I mentioned all of this to your aunt Kara who told her wife, who went and bought us a damn house. She also is refusing to let us pay her back so.” Alex huffs a laugh.

“That is so Lena.” Izzy laughs.

“Are you sure you’re okay with all of this? It’s a lot of changes and it’s okay to be hesitant.” Nicole asks her carefully.

“I want lots of siblings, and to get that we need a bigger place.” Izzy grins.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Alex says, getting up and pulling her daughter into a hug.

“So i’ve heard.” Izzy grins.

“Get in here.” Alex says to Nicole.

The redhead grins and jumps to Izzy’s other side, squeezing both Alex and Izzy. All three of them burst out laughing. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“That’s a huge ass house.” Izzy says as the car pulls up.

“You’re telling me.” Alex huffs a laugh.

Every room except for the bedrooms are furnished, courtesy of Lena. Izzy glances around the empty street before quickly waving her hand, sending all the boxes in the floor through a vortex and into the house. 

“Izzy, someone could’ve seen dude.” Alex scolds.

“I know mom, sorry.” Izzy says sheepishly.

Over the years Izzy found out even more abilities that she had, and they can definitely be useful. Mainly when she’s too lazy to do it the normal way.

She decided to decorate her new room the normal way, taking her time to carefully place various items around her bigger room. She then made quick work of her bedding before starting on the smaller spare room, using her powers to decorate it in what she knew her brother would love.

It was basically a superhero room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

“Dude, this house is awesome.” Tommy says with a grin.

“I know right? And I thought the crazy spending would’ve ended with my aquarium.” Izzy chuckles.

“Which reminds me, you promised me you’d let me help you feed the otters later.” Tommy retorted.

“I know I know.” Izzy responds with an easy smile.

Tommy was even taller now, and his hair blonder and curlier. He was 6, almost 7, and Izzy couldn’t believe it. Ever since they reunited on Izzy’s 17th birthday, they’ve been inseparable. Tommy had even written a story for school about her. They were told to write about their hero, and he picked his sister, writing that she had saved him.

Izzy may have cried when he read it to her.

May have,

Totally did.

“My room is amazing! Thanks Izzy.” Tommy grins happily.

“Of course, love you.” Izzy says, wrapping him into a hug.

“Love you too.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Izzy sits nervously holding Kara’s hand. Nicole and Alex had left to get Mariana awhile ago, thinking it was best for Izzy to stay at home and greet them when they got in. Kara was there for moral support, as well as to meet her new niece.

Soon the sounds of keys jingling was heard, and the door was opened. The distinct noise of a crying baby was even more apparent as the door opened, revealing a stressed Alex holding a distraught Mariana.

Being familiar with distraught babies from the system, Izzy heads towards the baby, cooing softly while making silly faces. Mariana was mesmerized by the older girls movements, slowly but surely quieting down.

“Hi pretty girl, i’m your big sister Izzy.” Izzy grins. 

Mariana gurgles, reaching happily for the brunette. Izzy carefully takes her, bouncing from foot to foot smiling at her. She was a beautiful latina baby, with beautiful black curls on her head. She was still quite slim, but nothing compared to the photos they where shown. 

“It’s probably gonna be super tough at first, babies in the system usually are. Tommy was a lot worse than this, probably cause he was older. You guys will be amazing.” Izzy reassures.

“Thanks kiddo, even though she cried the whole way here her cries where worse in the hospital.” Alex says with a sad smile.

“Hey beautiful!” Kara grinned, running her fingers through the girls curls gently.

Mariana giggles slightly, grabbing the supers hair. Izzy grimaces before realising that Kara was super and didn’t even feel it.

Kara gently takes her next, spinning her around slowly. Alex and Nicole set out to putting out some toys and a soft blanket on the floor, having been told that although already being a year old the baby couldn’t walk yet.

Kara carefully sets her on the blanket, all four adults watching as the toddler begins to cry again. Alex jumps in, sitting across from her on her stomach, picking up a toy and pressing buttons.

“Ooooooo! Look Mariana, bright colours!” Alex coos, watching as the baby calms down slowly.

She grabs the toy from Alex quickly, smashing the buttons herself while babbling. Nicole sits next to her with a happy grin, while Kara and Izzy sit behind the baby with smiles on their faces.

So yeah, there was a lot of changes this year, but sometimes, change is awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts!!!


	31. Izzy turns 20.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of the year Izzy turns 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've changed up the layout of these last few chapters, so they may seem quite sloppy, but i'm condensing different things into one chapter, much like the previous chapter. this is so that you get longer chapters with more information on whats changed in their lives without having loads more chapters to write.
> 
> A whole year a chapter, if you will.
> 
> very sorry for any mistakes i was too tired to proof read lol

The year Izzy turned twenty was just as eventful as the year before. For starters her mom got drunk at her birthday party and cried over how old she was now. They also celebrated Izzy being in their life for 4 years. 

It was funny to see her mom be such a, well, mom.

Although its been tough, Izzy and Taylor are still going strong. She’s into her third and final year of Stanford. She decided to go into social care almost straight away, and was happy with it only being three years. 

Izzy was also into her final year of the academy, top of her class and will finish that way. She’s even doing so well that she could take her end of year assessment early should she wish. 

Currently Izzy, Alex and Nicole where on their way to Kara and Lena’s. Of course baby Mariana was with them too. Kara had called last night asking them all over, saying her and Lena had big news. With it being almost a year since they tied the knot, it wasn’t hard for Izzy to guess what their news was.

“They’re totally having a baby.” Izzy says from the back seat.

“What? No way, they haven’t even been married a year.” Alex responds.

“We’re not married and we adopted a baby.” Nicole quips with a smirk.

“Exactly Mom.” Izzy grins, holding Marianas hand gently.

“Whatever.” Alex huffs.

“So, what’s the verdict Iz?” Nicole asks, turning in her seat.

“One of em are pregnant, probably Lena, or..” Izzy starts.

“Or?”

“Or they’ll totally modern family us and we’ll show up to them already having a baby.” Izzy finishes.

“That sounds like Kara alright.” Alex chuckles.

“Kawa!” Mariana shouts, giggling loudly.

All three adults burst out laughing at the girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“So, i’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here.” Kara starts nervously.

“Spit it out Kara i got bets riding on this.” Izzy says with a grin.

“What?” Kara asks.

“Ignore her she’s weird. Go on?” Alex says almost impatiently.

“Okay…. Anyways we’re um…” Kara starts, looking at Lena.

“We’re pregnant. I am. We’re having a baby.” Lena finishes with a smile.

“Ha! I knew it! Suck it mom!” Izzy shouts, high fiving Nicole.

“I mean, i’m so so happy for you both.” Izzy recovers after seeing their faces, coming over to hug them.

“Thanks, I think?” Kara answers slowly, accepting the hug.

“I’m going to be an aunt!” Alex grins widely, clutching Mariana to her side.

“You too Nicole!” Kara adds happily.

Izzy melts at the happy look Nicole breaks out in at being included so naturally. She really is awesome.

Xxxxxxxxx

“So Izzy, sounds to me like you’ve had a lot of changes happen to you in such a short amount of time.” Lydia says gently.

“Yeah, but change isn’t always a bad thing.” Izzy responds defensively.

“It’s an observation, not a judgement.” Lydia responds with a smile.

“Right. Sorry.” Izzy cringes slightly.

“How are you doing with it all?” she asks.

“Good. I mean, i’ve got a sister now, my mom has a partner and is so happy, Kara and Lena are married and expecting now too. They’re all good things.” Izzy says.

“Of course, but even good things can bring stress.”

“What do you mean?” Izzy asks.

“Well, you where in foster care, you moved around quite a lot actually.” 

“Yeah?”

“You finally found a home, where you accepted you’d never move around again. Yet you did, to this new house last year, correct?”

“No- I mean yeah we moved, but that small apartment isn’t a place for a family.” Izzy says.

“Of course, but did that cause you any stress?” she asks kindly.

“I guess at the time a little, but I got a better room and a better life. The minute I met Mariana I didn’t care about anything else.” Izzy sayas honestly.

“I’m happy to hear, you’ve come very far the passed 3 years that i’ve been speaking to you.” Lydia says kindly.

“Thanks.” Izzy smiles.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn’t long after Lena announced being pregnant that Alex found herself nervously bouncing her leg up and down while gripping a small box in her hand. Nicole’s words from that day stuck with her. That they had a life and kids, yet they weren’t married yet.

It just further stuck with her that Nicole was the one, I mean she wouldn’t of spoken about adopting another child with her if she wasn’t sure. Ever since her and Maggie broke up, she never thought she wanted to marry anyone else. 

Nicole changed that.

Anyways with the baby they found it hard to find time to go out to fancy restaurants anymore. So this was how she found herself sitting nervously on her couch, watching Dora with her almost two year old daughter snuggled up to her, and clutching the ring box in her other hand.

 

She knew Izzy was spending the weekend at Stanford with Taylor, having already talked about this with her before she left. Nicole was out doing errands for the day, and had also promised to pick up take out for them on her way back. 

Finally the door opened, Alex only having a few seconds to panic and shove the box into her jeans. Mariana jumps off the couch, rushing towards her other mother the minute she came into sight.

“Mama!” Mariana exclaims happily.

“Hi baby.” Nicole responds, dropping the take out onto the coffee table to pick up the young toddler.

“Dora, really?” Nicole asks with a grin, dropping a kiss to Marianas head.

“She just happens to love it, and yeah I want her to know some spanish okay?” Alex says jokingly.

Nicole laughs, expertly putting away to almost forgotten about groceries one handed. Alex waits until she’s almost done before wiping the sweat from her palms into her jeans and standing. Taking Mariana gently from Nicole, Alex quickly turns away from the redhead, picking out the box.

“Remember what we practiced okay?” Alex whispers, handing to opened box to her daughter.

Turning back to Nicoles amused but confused face, she breathes in deeply before kneeling as best she can with her daughter in her arms. Nodding at her very focused looking daughter, she prays it works.

“Mama marry mommy?” the toddler asks slowly, holding out the box.

“What?” Nicole asks in shock.

“I-I love you Nicole, I know I said about my ex, but you’re the one for me. I wanna marry you, you’re my future.” Alex says.

“Of course i’ll marry you Alex.” Nicole says tearfully, dropping to her knees and engulfing the pair in a hug. 

They hug in silence for a few minutes before a loud noise makes itself known to them.

“Oh my god guys that was so cute!” Izzy shouts from Alex’s computer screen.

Alex bursts out laughing, having forgotten she propped Izzy strategically on the counter so she wouldn’t miss out on the special moment.

“How did I not see her when I came in here?” Nicole asks through her tears.

“Honestly kid I forgot you were there.” Alex says while laughing, standing up with Nicole.

“Rude dude.” Izzy responds.

The three walk up to the computer screen, with Mariana immediately reaching out for Izzy. Taylor is next to her, wiping her face with a tissue, having obviously been crying. They chat for another while before disconnecting, Alex realising how hungry she was for the take away that was forgotten.

“Love you both.” Izzy says with a happy grin.

“Love you too.” Both Nicole and Alex respond.

 

Xxxxxxxxxx

5 months later and Lena is in labour. All of the family are there, including Eliza who flew over a week ago when the baby was due. They had already been there for a few hours, Lena had stayed at home for a lot of the labor, saying she wasn’t dilated enough to take up a hospital bed.

Honestly Izzy doesn’t want to find out how she knew that.

Izzy was curled up on a nearby couch, Mariana on her chest and the pair fast asleep. Alex grins as she walks over, snapping a photo of them, reminding herself to print it off and frame it at some point.

She couldn’t help but be a little envious of her two daughters relationship together. Since day one, Izzy and Mariana got on like a house of fire. She was the first person Mariana connected with, although by now the two year old was closely connected to everyone.

Not even an hour later, everyone is awake when Kara bursts down the hall with a massive smile on her face.

“Come on guys.” she says before practically sprinting back to the room.

Everyone follows quickly, finding a very exhausted and sweaty Lena holding a tiny lump of blankets. Don’t worry, Izzy knew there was a baby underneath the blankets.

“So? Who’s this?” Izzy asks with a large grin. 

“We’d like you to meet Lily Alexandra Danvers.” Kara grins happily.

“Guys.” Alex says, tears forming in her eyes.

“Wanna hold her?” Lena asks with a smile.

“Duh.” Alex grins, reaching out for the baby.

Alex takes the baby carefully, realising she’s never held a baby so small before. She coos gently at the baby, before walking over and showing Mariana and Izzy the baby close up. Mariana smiles happily at the small baby.

“You know what this all means right?” Izzy says with a grin.

“Do I wanna hear the answer?” Alex jokes.

“One of you guys have gotta have a boy now. We’ve three girls right now guys.” Izzy finishes.

“Maybe when Mari’s older.” Nicole responds, winking at Alex.

Both Alex and Izzy grin at this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy finds herself yet again staring into a large mirror at a large hotel. Except this time she’s wearing a really nice tux instead of a dress. Also it’s Alex getting her make up done and not Lena. 

Honestly a December wedding confused the hell out of Izzy, but it was the best time for both of them to get married that wasn’t like two years away so.

“How are you feeling mom?” Izzy asks, turning from the mirror.

“Good. I mean, nervous- but good.” Alex responds, thanking the make up guy as he makes his exit.

“Nervous?” Izzy asks, saddling up next to her mom.

“What if i trip?” Alex asks quickly.

“What?” Izzy laughs.

“This is serious, what if i’m walking down the aisle then bam- I fall on my face.” Alex responds.

“Honestly i was afraid of the exact same thing at Lena and Karas wedding.” Izzy laughs.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Must run in the family.” Izzy grins, bumping shoulders with her mom.

Xxxxxxxxx

J’onn officiated this wedding too, while Izzy was Alex’s best man. Although Alex also wanted Kara as her maid of honor, she knew it was only fair to let Nicole have her best friend as it considering she had picked the best man.

Kara did walk her down the aisle though, and stood as a bridesmaid. Most of the wedding compiled of members of the DEO, including a very excited Winn. Lena sat right up at the front, with 4 month old Lily gurgling in her lap, and Eliza sitting next to her.

Mariana was a very enthusiastic flower girl. So enthusiastic that she had dumped out all of the flowers only a few steps in, and decided to sprint the rest of the way. It had everyone in stitches, including Alex who did actually trip. (but was saved by Kara)

Izzy also finds herself watching her mom and Nicoles first dance with the same sort of sadness she had the first time. Taylor was finished college in a few months, but that didn’t mean that being at a wedding without her didn’t suck.

“Hey stranger.” A familiar voice from behind her said.

“Taylor?!” Spinning around quickly, to in fact see her girlfriend standing there.

“Hey.” She responds almost shyly.

“What are you doing here?!” Izzy shouts, jumping on her.

“Kara called me, said you missed me.” Taylor says slyly.

“I’m gonna kill her.” Izzy says with an eye roll.

“No you’re not.” Taylor laughs, stroking her hand through Izzys hair.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Izzy huffs slightly.

“I do owe you an apology though.” Taylor starts awkwardly.

“What?”

“I know you have these abilities, but that doesn’t mean that it should mainly be on you to come see me. I know I come home for holidays and summer and stuff but.” Taylor starts.

“Stop. it’s okay. It just sucks not seeing you all the time.” Izzy responds with a shrug.

“I know, I love you Izzy. I’d do anything for you. I’m almost done at college and then i can come home and we could get a place together. You’ll be a badass agent and i’ll be an awesome social worker and we’ll take over the world together.” Taylor grins.

“Are you sure you wanna come back here? You love California Tay.” Izzy responds.

“Babe, I can be a social worker anywhere in the world. I don’t care where I am as long as i’m with you. I’m not compromising, I promise.” Taylor answers honestly.

“Okay.” Izzy says slowly, thinking.

“Now will you kiss me?” Taylor says grinning.

Izzy laughs happily, leaning in to kiss Taylor deeply. They kiss deeply for a few minutes, before Izzy remembers exactly where they are. 

“Did you wanna go make out in the toilets?” Izzy grins.

“Duh, but first I have a sister that i’m very excited to meet in person?” Taylor says with a smile.

Damn, Izzy’s definitely gonna marry this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment!


End file.
